Tu luz sea nuestra perdición, pues tu oscuridad será nuestro refugio
by wanderthenwrite
Summary: Ésta es una historia sobre Reylo. Se da después de los sucesos de Star Wars: El despertar de la Fuerza "-Sé que puedo tocar la luz, sin hacerla parte de mi, puedo ver el bien, y tener el mal en mi. Puedo ver la esperanza y destruirla. Sé que puedo probar la luz y la oscuridad siempre reinará. - dijo Kylo Ren"
1. Chapter 1

**Tu luz sea nuestra perdición, pues tu oscuridad será nuestro refugio de encuentro**

 **Capítulo I**

 _POV Rey_

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que termine mi entrenamiento Jedi. "Padawan" recordaba cuando Luke me llamaba así. Me encontraba frustrada acerca como dos personas Luke y él pueden llevar el mismo lazo de sangre y ser seres diferentes, luz y oscuridad, superficie y abismo, entrega y egoísmo, perdón y rencor. ¿Cómo pudo asesinar a su padre? ¿Cómo pudo herir a Finn? ¿Cómo pude ver en su mirada tanta aflicción?

 _POV Kylo Ren_

¿Qué hago aquí? Como puedo pensar si quiera que tengo alguna redención, ¿Cómo puedo ser tan absurdo? Esta oscuridad que me rodea me consume hasta el olvido de que algún día hubo algo de luz en mí.  
Pero ella...

 _POV Rey_

Era ya casi amanecer cuando llegue donde se encontraba Finn. No lo miraba desde...Esperaba con ansias verlo, era un hermano que siempre desee. Leia se encontraba en la entrada, su mirada perdida con una mezcla de ilusión y dolor.  
Pensé "Han debe de haber causado un gran vacío" si sabré yo de vacios. Quizá le comparta mi secreto de cómo sobrevivir a eso, oh espera es cierto sigue ese profundo hueco que cada vez es más profundo. Él lo supo desde el momento que me vio, el pudo ver todo.  
Sigo caminando hacia Leia, ya notaron mi presencia al parecer, pero por qué se angustian.  
BB-8 Se acerca rápidamente hacia mi "Vaya al parecer a alguien le agrada mi presencia".  
Cuando me acerco a la entrada me doy cuenta, porqué.  
¿Qué demonios hace él aquí? ¿Acaso Kylo Ren se cree digno de estar frente a su madre? ¿Qué clase de ser es él? Ah es cierto. Alguien sumido en la perdición.  
-Rey, la fuerza te ha acompañado en tu viaje. - dijo Kylo Ren  
Le estreche la mano con apreció a Leia, y abracé a Finn, y seguí mi camino, mientras las puertas se cerraban detrás de mí.

 _POV Kylo Ren_

-Kylo Ren, debes irte, aquí no hay nada más si no la memoria de tus actos. Tu nombre actual un recordatorio. Vete, aquí no hay nada para ti. -dijo Leia  
Cómo alguna vez pude decir la palabra madre, si tan solo hubiera un sentimiento de dolor en mi por tus palabras. Solo recuerdo todos esos momentos de ira y rencor.  
-Sí no hemos actuado en tu contra Ren, es sólo por Leia. Lárgate mientras puedas.- dijo Finn  
-No eres si no un ser minúsculo, patético, ¿Por qué debería de escucharte? - dijo Kylo Ren a Finn  
Mientras terminaba mi sentencia, vi como el ser minúsculo, miraba sobre mi hombro.  
No necesitaba ver quién o qué era, la sentía.  
Mientras se acercaba a Leia dirigió su mirada por un fragmento de segundo, pero fue como si los minutos se alargaran.  
En su mirada solo se reflejaba desprecio, odio, decepción.  
¿Cómo lo sé? Esa es la mirada con la que una vez la vi, quizás lo sigo haciendo.  
Ella siguió caminando y su imagen se perdió.  
Me concentre a ver al vacio.  
-Aquellos pues si no los perdidos, me encontraran y los guiare al poder, ya pensaran si es ella o no.- dijo Kylo Ren mirando hacia la dirección por la que Rey fue  
Y con eso partí, perdido en mis pensamientos, "Ilusa, crees que tu entrenamiento será suficiente, eso veremos", pensé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

 _POV Kylo Ren_

"La luz vendrá a ti, pero tu condena será que jamás la alcanzarás. Eres tú mismo el castigo por todo tu mal"  
Sigo pensando una y otra vez las palabras que Leia me dijo esta mañana.  
Si la muerte de Han Solo fue un paso más al poder que puedo alcanzar y sobrepasar los límites; ¿Leia no es solo un peón más que debo derribar? No la necesito en mi vida.  
A nadie. Quizás a alguien sí...  
Rey. Necesito que ella se someta al lado oscuro. Arrebatarle a alguien es la respuesta, su dolor solo va a fortalecer el mal necesario.  
Necesito verla destruida, ella es la causante de tantas complicaciones. ¿Por qué simplemente no destruí su espíritu? ¿Por qué no pude? La odio. Sería una satisfacción verla pedir clemencia. A menos que solo la obligue, los juegos mentales no son lo de ella. "¿Qué demonios sucede contigo Ren? Ella es una debilidad hacia la luz"

Súbitamente se abren las compuertas Y entra un Stormtrooper.  
-Hemos rastreado la ubicación del Halcón Milenario hasta Dagobah. Nos informan que está sola. -dijo Stormtrooper  
-Aterricen. Y FE-4795 nadie salga de la nave.

Por qué estaría ella aquí, en este sitio. Recuerdo cuando Luke Skywalker dijo que termino su entrenamiento Jedi en este lugar. Han pasado tres días desde que rastree su base secreta en Hoth. ¿Estos son los mismos que estropearon nuestros planes? Y ahora viene a este lugar desolado, claro en Jakku no hay nada más que abandono, es una costumbre para ella. Disfruto pensar en sus momentos de soledad. ¿Por qué se dejaría rastrear tan fácilmente, sin intento de hacernos perder el rastro?  
Al bajar de la nave, todo lo que veo es un lugar desolado, pantanos que hacen preguntarse qué seria estar a punto de hundirse y sin ayuda. Claro yo no la necesitaría. Esta niebla que abruma mi ser, y este silencio que...

-Sabía que vendrías. -dijo Rey


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

 _POV Rey_

Me senté en una piedra a esperar, lo inevitable. Me preguntaba por qué hacia esto, por qué decidí venir exactamente a este lugar.  
¿Era suficientemente fuerte para vencerlo? Sabía que nadie vendría, les dije que no me siguieran, que necesitaba hacer esto sola. ¿Acaso lo que buscaba era venganza o una absurda redención de él? ¿Por qué me importaba?  
Recuerdo cuando Luke dijo que aquellos que nos rodeaban, y tenían la fuerza estaba en nosotros si renunciar a ellos o luchar por que sigan el camino de la luz. Pero ¿Y si ya están demasiado lejos?  
Sé que él me seguirá, el busca algo que no podrá obtener, recuerdo una vez leer "Aquellos que buscan lo imposible y no lo logran, corrompen incluso su propio ser, y aquellos que buscan lo imposible y lo logran su ser será no uno si no dos por lo encontrado será una unión de dos espíritus conectados" ¿Qué será él?

Siento su presencia, está cerca.

-Sabía que vendrías. -dijo Rey  
-Sé lo que buscas. -dijo Rey

Él solo se detuvo, su mirada era frágil, no de debilidad, si no que podía ver todo. Su ira, su dolor como lo fortalecía, su deseo.  
Él cerró sus ojos un momento, y de repente la nave en que el vino despego, se fue.  
Sólo éramos él y yo.  
-No no lo sabes, veo que no me temes, se que nadie vendrá. Eres increíblemente ingenua o solo ridículamente valiente. - dijo Kylo Ren

De repente el estaba a dos centímetros de mi, su mano acariciaba mi cabello, luego su mano bajo a mi cuello. Y susurro en mi oído. Casi no se escuchaba, pero fue como una brisa helada, que recorrió hasta mi columna vertebral.

-¿Qué pretendes? - dijo Kylo Ren  
-¿Qué buscas? Sé que tu idea era de hacerme venir aquí. -dijo Kylo Ren

Mientras hablaba me soltó y se alejo y estaba de espaldas hablando.

-He venido, por qué necesito que te rindas y realmente considerando creo que ya esa etapa ya paso, de dar oportunidades. Así que... -dijo Kylo Ren

De repente estaba en el aire, y caí a la laguna. Todo se ralentizó, toda mi vida estuve en un lugar donde solo era desierto. Mientras me ahogaba solo podía ver dos cosas, la oscuridad de la noche mientras las estrellas arrullaban mi posible muerte y a él como me observaba con una mirada profunda perdido en mis ojos, como yo en los de él, en su expresión que empezó como de excitación, pasó a aburrimiento. Sabía que esto era solo el comienzo.  
De repente salí de lo profundo de la laguna, y me encontré en la orilla. Mire las estrellas una vez más hasta que todo se torno negro.

Me desperté por el frio que recorría mi cuerpo, a mí alrededor yacía enfrente de una fogata, era esa hora entre la noche y la mañana, cuando todo aquello que te consume necesitas dejarlo ir.

-Pensé que habías muerto. -dijo Kylo Ren riéndose  
-Sí yo también lo pensé. -dijo Rey en tono de sarcasmo

Un silencio abrumador nos rodeo.

Kylo Ren estaba de pie, con sus manos entrelazadas, con la mirada perdida hacia el fuego.

-Sabes. -dijo Kylo Ren  
-Veo el fuego como una forma de liberación, deja ir aquello que quiere salir. Mira por ejemplo a Darth Vader, el fuego dio a relucir lo que él ya era.  
-El fuego destruyo lo último que quedaba de Anakin. Lo aprisiono. -dijo Rey mientras se paraba  
-Te equivocas, y será mi placer mostrarte. - dijo Kylo Ren

Pude escuchar como mi piel, se estrujo ante un objeto largo de hierro que salió de las llamas, que él coloco en mi hombro, el dolor era insoportable, no podía permitir esto más.

-Ya basta. -dijo Rey quitándose el objeto mientras desplegaba su sable

Me acerque a él cuando saco su sable, y chocaron irradiando los colores azul y rojo, en explosión de sonidos. Los dos usábamos la fuerza para detener a el otro, nuestras miradas se perdían la una en la otra.  
Recordé que antes de partir había asegurado traer equipo para sanar.  
Todo sucedió tan rápido y atravesé el sable cerca de su clavícula.  
Él solo se quejo un momento no grito, no mostro dolor, solo un brillo en sus ojos.

-Pude haber dejado que te ahogaras, por qué piensas que la muerte es lo que busco. Sería un regalo puedo decir, pero no lo conveniente para el lado oscuro. - dijo Kylo Ren mientras bajaba su sable.  
-En mi solo encontrarás luz, aunque debo decir que en ti la veo también. - dijo Rey bajando su sable.

Kylo Ren se acerco de nuevo, esta vez sin poner una mano encima en mí y dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué crees que sabes sobre mi? Solo lo que ves no lo que sientes realmente. -dijo Kylo Ren bajando la mirada hacia mis labios.  
-Sé que tienes miedo de aceptar la luz en tu ser, de perderte en ella. - dijo Rey

Kylo Ren seguía cerca de mí, en sus ojos podía ver como luchaba entre su ira y su deseo.

-Sé que puedo tocar la luz, sin hacerla parte de mi, puedo ver el bien, y tener el mal en mi. Puedo ver la esperanza y destruirla. Sé que puedo probar la luz y la oscuridad siempre reinará. - dijo Kylo Ren

Al decir la última palabra, Kylo deslizó lentamente un dedo sobre mi mejía, mientras colocaba dulcemente su otra mano en mi nuca, sus dedos se deslizaban hacia arriba a mi cabello. Y la noche se detuvo. Sus labios chocaron con los míos, pude sentir todo su dolor, su ira, su odio, su vacio. Su beso empezó desesperado, frenético, como si temiera perderse a sí mismo. Cuando de la nada sus besos eran suaves, y apasionados, como si no quisiera dejarme ir. Entendía eso, no poder dejarlo ir.  
Cedí ante él, me perdí en la noche, en su mirada, en sus sentimientos, en sus labios, en todo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

 _POV Rey_

¿Esto era lo inevitable?

-Hace 10 minutos-

Podía sentir en su beso todo, fue como si por un momento él me dejo entrar a sus memorias, a sus emociones, sentí su ira, era tan intensa que la oscuridad me abrumo.  
Pude ver un recuerdo de él con Han Solo y Leia, el era niño, casi de la edad que me abandon...  
Podía ver a Leia hablando con Luke, y Han Solo abrazaba a Kylo Ren, y le decía "Si me necesitas, hasta la vida daría por ti, cuando el atardecer esté a punto de ceder a la noche, bueno ya sabes supongo que eso será mi memoria sobre mi Ben. Ahora ve con Luke". Kylo por un momento se detuvo, sostuvo mi cara y sentí su mirada penetrante, en ella se reflejaba indignación y melancolía, como si él supiera lo que había visto.  
Volvió a besar mis labios, de una manera diferente, pude sentir su tristeza, pude sentir en sus labios como su corazón se partía. Pude sentir cuando una lagrima se deslizo por su mejía, quise poner mi mano en ella y darle una caricia. De repente se alejo, y se fue al otro extremo de donde estaba la fogata.  
El fuego, nos separaba, las estrellas nos iluminaban, el tiempo nos acorralaba. El dolor nos unía.

 _POV Kylo Ren_

Me aleje de ella, al otro extremo, agarre la varilla metálica y la acerque al fuego. La acerque a la herida en mi hombro, y solo cauterice la herida.  
Ella estaba al otro lado recostada en un árbol, tenía los ojos cerrados. Se veía paz en ella.  
¿Qué pretendía al besarla? La luz estaba ahí. Pero pude ver la necesidad de ella de tener a alguien. Ella está tan sola. ¿Por qué mi deseo de destruirla? Pude ver lo bueno, y solo me provoco destruirlo.  
El caos que esto ha sido, será la forma de orden. Comprobar que ella está en el lado equivocado de la fuerza. Ver la oscuridad y quedarse, ella pudo manejarlo. La luz de ella sólo iluminara mi camino de como destruirla. Piensa que su fortaleza de lado bueno de la fuerza es su mejor defensa, pues pienso que en su viaje de querer mi redención tendrá su perdición.  
Piensa que por un momento de recuerdo de algo ya perdido; y bueno hasta muerto literalmente, ¿Podrá cambiar algo?

 _POV Rey_

Cerré mis ojos, el cansancio era insoportable. No era tanto lo físico, era tener que pensar sobre lo que ha pasado. ¿Venia ver esto? ¡Demonios, no!  
Sentía en lo profundo de mi alma, la fractura de los besos de Kylo. Es como si en vez de unirme, todo está en pedazos.  
Abrí mis ojos, y vi que Kylo estaba intentando sanar su herida. Agarre lo necesario para curarlo y me dirigí hacia él.

-¿Qué crees que haces? - dijo Rey al ver una quemadura en el hombro de Kylo Ren  
-Arreglar algo insignificante. -dijo Kylo Ren fríamente  
-Sí, claro sólo tú eres significante. - dijo Rey murmurando, para sí misma  
-Sí, Rey. Memoriza eso.

Estaba de rodillas, intentándolo ayudar mientras él estaba sentado. De repente él dice "Rey", me estremecí. Me puse de pie, para irme a un lugar lejos de él, necesitaba alejarme.  
Mientras me daba la vuelta para marcharme, el tomo mi mano. Algo en mi hizo que me sentara al lado de él, los dos observábamos la fogata, perdiendo la viveza. Así como la noche ha transcurrido y el ocaso tan cerca.  
-Sé lo que viste. -dijo Kylo Ren  
-No es nada para mí. -dijo Kylo Ren  
-Sentí tu pena, ¿Cómo puedes convertir lo bueno en algo olvidado, triste y desesperanzador? - dijo Rey de manera indignante  
-Ese es el detalle, qué al parecer tu pobre mente Jedi no comprende. Todo lo que una vez fue, no es sino el desecho que no sirve. Y aquel futuro que piensas que puede suceder, es la ilusión de una niña tonta. - dijo Kylo Ren de manera que cada palabra la remarcaba más que la anterior  
-Di lo que desees Kylo, no es más engaño el que dices, si no que de verdad crees en tus palabras vacías. - dijo Rey  
-Olvidaba que eras experta en el tema, ¿Quién más que tú sabe lo qué es no tener nada? - dijo Kylo Ren con una risa amarga viendo a Rey

Baje la mirada. ¿Por qué me afectaban sus palabras? Sabía que su intención era ser cruel, pero aquellas heridas cerradas, él las estaba abriendo.

-Veo en ti un camino, del cual no sé si podre regresar. - dijo Kylo Ren acariciando la mejía de Rey  
-Sentí tu dolor y ya. He visto tu crueldad, tu odio hacia todo y todos, y sigo aquí. Tu oscuridad ha abrumado sólo tu propio ser. Tus cargas, las he sentido cuando me has besado. No entiendo por qué lo hiciste pero pude ver todo. - dijo Rey

Kylo Ren aparto la mirada, sujete su cara entre mis manos con ternura.  
-Sigo aquí. - dijo Rey  
Nuestras miradas se perdieron, él pudo ver en la mía que no tenía miedo, que estaba dispuesta ir al precipicio. ¿Lo hacía por la memoria de Han Solo? No lo sé, quizás.  
Yo pude ver en la de él, como si todo lo que había planeado se había desmoronado, pude ver su frialdad convertirse en tristeza, y ésta en destrucción que consume hasta las cenizas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

 _POV Rey_

Siempre he pensado qué puedes entregar todo, y conservar algo para ti mismo. Ir a cualquier lado donde las circunstancias te lleven, y no perderte.

No ha pasado ni un día que he estado en Dagobah, y he cuestionado todo lo que soy, lo que hare, lo que él provoca en mi. ¿Es este el inicio de su redención o el final de su rendición?  
Después de decirle que seguía para él, el silencio fue ensordecedor, fue como si las palabras no pudieran explicar lo que él pensaba, o lo que yo sentía.  
Después de un rato de levante y me aleje, volví a recostarme en el tronco del árbol. Kylo Ren, parecía que hablaba consigo mismo, fue la última imagen que mire hasta quedar dormida.  
No pude evitar abrir los ojos, ante el amanecer que irradiaba ante mis parpados. No hice ningún movimiento, ni ruido. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. Kylo Ren, estaba recostado a mi par. Parecía dormir, sus facciones eran hermosas. Era la primera vez que podía ver paz en él. Se miraba tan joven, era como si el mal nunca hubiera llegado a su vida.  
Venía a mi cabeza la parte de una canción, "En tus sueños, te acompañare y velaré por ti. Y cuando despiertes ante la dureza de la realidad, perdido estarás. Y olvidarás el bienestar de los demás, lleno de dolor te convertirás. Me iré, sin embargo a tu andar regresaré".  
Sentía una mezcla de sentimientos, felicidad y angustia, certeza y confusión. Pero al final recordaría este pequeño momento. Con esto me perdí en el sueño otra vez.

No podía recordar la última vez que había dormido tan profundamente. Sin pesadillas.  
Me desperté al sentir la lluvia en mi rostro. La fogata que una vez ardía en llamas, era solo cenizas.  
Me levante del suelo, y note que él no estaba ahí. No lo podía percibir.  
Sólo se había marchado.  
Un sentimiento de desesperanza vino a mí. Fue como si finalmente reaccionara y abriera los ojos en este pequeño transcurso de tiempo.  
Pensé en lo decepcionado que Luke estaría de mí. No por haber creído en Kylo Ren, si no por renunciar a llevarlo al lado de la luz.  
Pero me doy cuenta de que Kylo Ren, no importaba de donde provenía. A él claramente no le importo. Debía de parar y tratar de salvarlo de sí mismo. Ilusa me llamo él, tuvo razón en haberlo hecho. Pero no más.  
No importaba lo que había pasado hace unas horas. Ya se había terminado, e iba a permanecer en este lugar. Mi deber era traer el balance a la fuerza, pero él no valía la pena, que yo me perdiera a mí misma.

Partí hacia el Halcón Milenario.  
Leia, Finn, se quedaron preocupados por mí. Tenía que regresar. Esperar una señal de donde estaba la nueva base secreta.  
Pasará lo que pasará, sabía que esto no podía volver a suceder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

 _POV Kylo Ren_

Dagobah. Rey. Necesito dejarlos. Quizá una de mis actividades preferidas sea verla. Sin que ella no lo sepa. Debo cumplir mi objetivo.  
Por un momento en esta noche he querido renunciar a todo por ella. Entregarme a su luz, dejar entrar todo lo que ella me hace sentir.  
Amor. ¿Acaso alguna vez alguien me ha amado?  
Como he de pensar que ella pudiera hacerlo, después de lo que le he hecho a ella y a los demás.  
Si tan solo pudiera sentir algo de arrepentimiento.  
Una chispa de ilusión salto en mi cuando me dijo que ella seguía ahí, no puedo hacerle daño maldita sea. Necesito odiarla no quererla.

Ella está justo a mi lado, su respiración es suave, como la brisa de la mañana. Sus labios que quemaron mi alma, serán mi recuerdo de lo que nunca seré.

Despierta Ren. Éste no eres tú. Debes irte.

 _POV Rey_

Han pasado diez días desde que he llegado a la base secreta, Leia está planeando un ataque para salvar a personas bajo amenaza de muerte. Suena extraño pero ella no ha querido mencionar el lugar, solo ha dicho que iremos dos naves.

Poe Dameron ira en su X-Wing. Casi no hemos conversado, pero siempre le agradeceré haber salvado a Finn. Aunque Finn lo salvo a él también. Se han hecho como hermanos desde entonces.

He estado una hora esperando en el Halcón Milenario a Chewbacca, por alguna razón se ha retrasado.  
Escuche que la compuerta se abrió, y entró un extraño. Era alto, piel clara, casi media dos metros. Su pelo era castaño oscuro, sus ojos eran azul profundo, y sus facciones eran casi perfectas.  
-Tú, ¿Quién eres? - dijo Rey  
-Soy tu copiloto sólo por ésta misión. - dijo el extraño  
-¿Qué sucedió con Chewbacca? - dijo Rey  
-Esta en la sala médica, se encontraba con un resfriado. Ah y por cierto soy Alex. - dijo el extraño

Solo guarde silencio, cerrando la compuerta, y lista para despegar.

-El destino me han notificado es a Jakku. - dijo Alex

Jakku. Mi verdadero hogar. No había pensado en la posibilidad de regresar. Me quede paralizada por un momento.

-¿Rey? - dijo Alex mientras tocaba mi hombro  
Salí del trance en que me encontraba, y salimos de la atmosfera del planeta.

-Veo que no hablas. - dijo Alex  
-No tengo mucho que decir. - dijo Rey  
Note que Alex, bajo la mirada.

-Hey, lo siento. Es sólo, no tengo mucho que decir. - dijo Rey con pesar  
-Está bien. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - dijo Alex  
-Claro. - dijo Rey con una media sonrisa  
-¿Eres una Jedi? - dijo Alex  
-Sí, hace unas semanas termine mi entrenamiento. - dijo Rey con una sonrisa  
-Eres una leyenda en el campamento. Todos hablan de tu lucha con Kylo Ren. - dijo Alex con emoción

Al escuchar su nombre, me estremecí. Trate de darle una sonrisa a Alex. De no mostrarle ninguna emoción.  
El resto del camino, me contaba historias de su niñez, de como perdió a sus seres cercanos. A decir la verdad, me agradaba. Tanto que o sentí el trayecto a Jakku. Hasta había olvidado a donde íbamos.

Hemos llegado. - dijo Alex

Nos bajamos de la nave, y nos fuimos al encuentro con Poe y Finn.  
Ellos estaban escondidos, en una de las naves destruidas. Miraban a la distancia a las personas que debían rescatar.

Se miraban unas dos docenas de niños y personas, arrodilladas. Los Stormtrooper eran de la Primera Orden. Estaban apuntándole con sus blaster a cada persona. El lugar estaba sitiado. Había una tienda de acampar.

Finn y Poe se encargarían de los Stormtrooper, con una bomba no letal, producía un efecto adormecedor. Los cuatro nos pusimos nuestras máscaras.  
Esperamos que anochezca para atacar.  
Parecía como si esperaran por alguien o algo.

Desarrollamos el plan, y habíamos salvado a todas las personas.  
Una mujer empezó a gritar, clamando donde estaba su hijo.  
Cuando de repente la tienda se refleja con una luz roja.  
El niño salió de la tienda, y detrás de él Kylo Ren.

-La vida de todos estos seres, patéticos, está condenada. - dijo Kylo Ren

De repente llego una armada de Stormtrooper.  
No me pude contener y desplegué mi sable y apunte hacia Kylo Ren.  
-Déjalos ir, o morirás. - dijo Rey

Kylo Ren sonrió, su sonrisa era cruel.  
-Vaya, pensé que eras inteligente Rey. - dijo Kylo Ren levantando la mano

Todas las personas, que habían sido rescatadas, incluyendo a Alex, Finn y Poe estaban siendo apuntadas con un blaster.

-La vida de todos ellos, está en tus manos. Literalmente. Suelta el sable, ríndete y ellos vivirán. - dijo Kylo Ren dejando ir al niño con su madre

Todo estaba perdido. Esto había sido una trampa todo este tiempo. Mi vida no valía el sacrificio de todos los demás. Apague el sable y lo solté.

-Iré contigo. Pero si alguien muere, sabrás lo que es meterse con un Jedi. - dijo Rey

Kylo Ren hizo una señal, y todos los Stormtrooper se fueron. Camine hacia Kylo Ren, y mire hacia Finn.

-¡Rey!, no puedes hacer esto - dijo Finn con desesperación

-Estaré bien, no me busquen, ni empiecen una batalla por mí. Regresaré. - dijo Rey con tono esperanzador

Kylo Ren, tenía mi sable con él ahora. Entre a su nave, él venía detrás de mí. Y las compuertas se cerraron.  
Cuando menos lo note ya estábamos fuera del planeta.  
Estaba en los dominios de Kylo Ren.

-¿Empezamos? - dijo Kylo Ren


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

 _POV Kylo Ren_

Éramos ella y yo. A la merced del tiempo y el espacio. Solos en el espacio. La galaxia para nosotros.

Me dirigía hacia el lugar donde ella dormiría, ella venía detrás. Su paro era lento, su mirada llena de angustia.

-Aquí te quedaras. - dijo Kylo Ren señalando mientras las puertas se abrían  
-Como sea. - dijo Rey fríamente  
-Lo menos que te resistas, será menos doloroso. No tiene porque morir alguien. - dijo Kylo Ren  
-¿Qué quieres de mí? Sabes que no me rendiré hacia el lado oscuro. - dijo Rey con enojo en la voz  
-No sé lo que quiero. Por eso estas aquí. Para averiguarlo. - dijo Kylo Ren

Me sentía perdido en mis pensamientos, la deje sola en su celda si así podía llamarlo. Ella era mi prisionera.  
Me dirigía a mi espacio personal, cuando la escuche llorar. Yo era la causante de ello, una parte de mi quería ir a verla y otra dejarla ser libre. No podía.

Llegue a mi recamara, me senté y mire el sable de ella. Que en realidad consideraba mío.  
Me quite todo lo que llevaba encima, y entre a la ducha. Solo era el silencio del agua corriendo por mi cuerpo, y el de mis pensamientos.  
Me encontraba apoyado, la frente contra la pared. Pensaba en que no recordaba el último momento que había cuestionado mis actos.  
La había traído aquí conmigo para destruirla ó para amarl...  
Escuche un ruido, inmediatamente agarre la toalla y salí a ver que había provocado ese sonido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Kylo Ren

 _POV Rey_

Había elegido la situación más incomoda y peor. Él estaba ahí de pie, con solo una toalla cubriendo de la cadera para abajo. Su torso, era como una pared de acero, tenía algunas heridas. Sabía que yo era responsable de una de ellas. Las gotas de agua, recorrían su abdomen. Me sentía en un éxtasis admirando su cuerpo.

-¿Rey? - dijo Kylo Ren riendo como si disfrutara lo que estaba pasando

Rey, recuerdas por qué estas aquí. Me decía a mí misma. Tenía que recobrar la compostura.

\- Vístete, luego hablaremos. - dijo Rey  
\- Espera un minuto afuera. - dijo Kylo Ren

Me salí y cerré los ojos, inhale y exhale. Necesitaba controle. Volví a entrar pasado el minuto.  
Él estaba igual, solo que ahora en vez de una toalla, era un pantalón negro al ras de su cadera.  
La expresión de su rostro era como si se estuviera divirtiendo de lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
Me senté a la orilla de la cama, al notar que mi sable estaba a unos centímetros.  
Él no lo noto. Y se sentó a mi derecha, su mentón estaba apoyado sobre una mano. Era como si él esperara que dijera algo. La dirección de su mirada era hacia el frente.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? - dijo Rey  
Necesitaba romper la tensión incomoda que había.  
\- Tú. En cierta manera puedo ver lo joven que eres, inexperta. - dijo Kylo Ren con tono de arrogancia  
\- Vaya, que bueno que alguien aquí se divierte. - dijo Rey poniendo los ojos en blanco  
Kylo giro la cabeza, y ahora nos mirábamos.  
\- ¿Qué edad tienes? - dijo Rey  
\- Treinta años. - dijo Kylo Ren  
\- Sé que tú tienes 20. - dijo Kylo Ren  
\- Debes parar eso, no puedes seguir entrando a mi mente, no lo permitiré. - dijo Rey  
\- ¿Por qué? Acaso no quieres que sepa lo que sientes, como en este momento me puedo dar cuenta de tu malestar. Eres tan fuerte conmigo, y a la vez puedo sentir tu miedo de estar aquí. - dijo Kylo Ren mientras acariciaba un cabello de Rey

No sé por qué, pero agarre la mano de él, mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Me deje ir, y de repente nuestras frentes estaban apoyada la una en la otra. Con su otra mano él la apoyo en mi rostro. Y pensé "Recuerda por qué estas aquí Rey".  
Nuestros labios rosaban, era un centímetro que los separaba. Mi otra mano estaba libre, estaba tan cerca.  
De repente este era el momento, aproveche la oportunidad, y de lo que pudo haber sido un beso, recuperé mi sable y lo apunte hacía él, rápidamente lo corte en el pecho, una quemadura se marco, mientras las gotas de sangre brotaban de él.  
Salí corriendo hacia los controles de la nave. Cuando mire atrás y él yacía sobre el suelo, la sangre cubría el suelo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Había perdido el conocimiento.  
¿Acaso mi intención era que él muriera? Mire hacia el frente una vez más y me detuve. Y mire hacia atrás de nuevo. "Rey, debes irte. Ésta es tu oportunidad". Pensaba y a la vez "No puedes dejarlo morir, no a él". Y con eso regrese donde él estaba. Busque el botiquín de primeros auxilios, cautericé su herida, y coloque una venda.  
Su cabeza yacía recostada en mis piernas, había pasado una hora, y él no reaccionaba aún. Coloqué una mano en su frente, sentí su alta temperatura. Busque una medicina que pudiera ayudarlo.  
Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, sentía que estaba perdiendo el control. Encontré una inyección, y la dirigí hacia su brazo.  
Sabía que era un antibiótico, y con esto la inyecte en él rápidamente.

Empecé a acariciar su cabello, era suave, su color negro azabache era como perderse en la noche.  
Me encontraba a mi misma tarareando una melodía, las lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mis mejías.  
No lloraba por estar aquí, lloraba por el dolor que me provocaba hacerle daño. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Él me había dañado a mí desde el primer momento. Y sin embargo aquí estaba, con él. Cuando pude haber escapado. ¿Qué sucedía conmigo?  
"Lo quieres" dijo una voz en mi cabeza.  
Estaba mal, no lo podía querer. Él era un asesino despiadado. Pertenecíamos a lugares opuestos. Él era todo lo que yo no seria. Oscuridad eterna.  
Pero algo en mi necesitaba de él, algo en mi podía ver lo que ni siquiera él podía ver o darse cuenta.  
La luz que tal vez un día el pudo tener seguía allí. No sé si me estaba equivocando, quizás estaba tratando nada más de encontrar razones por qué justificar lo que sentía por él.  
-Por favor despierta. - dijo Rey, con la voz quebrada  
-Despierta. - dijo Rey  
-Necesito que estés bien. - dijo Rey

Baje la cabeza hacía pegue de nuevo mi frente sobre la de él y murmure algo.

-Te necesito. - dijo Rey

Una de mis manos se encontraba cerca de una de las de él. Al decir esas palabras sentí una de sus manos apretar la mía.  
No pude evitar sonreír.

-Estoy aquí. - dijo Kylo Ren suavemente  
-Contigo. - dijo Kylo Ren 


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

 _POV Rey_

Había pasado 4 días desde que pude haber escapado y no lo hice.  
4 días desde que lo había herido.  
Él estaba bien, al menos físicamente. Cada día había ido a verlo, a limpiar la herida. Él no decía una sola palabra, no se miraba ninguna expresión de dolor, alivio, odio, ira. Nunca había sentido tanta frialdad de parte de él hacía mi. Lo entendía, el había mostrado su lado más vulnerable, y yo traicione eso.  
Ayer, cuando fui a verlo, algo había cambiado en él, era como si yo fuera una completa desconocida. Yo solo cumplía mi deber, ya que era mi responsabilidad. Nada más. No tenía ningún compromiso con él. No le debía nada. Al menos nada positivo.

Me recosté y trate de dormir, las pesadillas habían vuelto. Coloque mis brazos entrecruzados encima de mis ojos.  
Caí en un sueño donde todo era silencio, el atardecer era rojo como si se hubiera derramado sangre. Yo era niña y lloraba a gritos clamando que regresaran. Todo se torno melancólico.

 _POV Kylo Ren_

Estaba cerca de la recamará de Rey cuando escuche que parecía llorar, cuando entre me di cuenta que estaba dormida.  
Me senté en la silla que estaba al lado de su cama. Ella sollozaba, y murmuraba que no la dejarán, que ella los esperaría. Por un momento ahora sólo dormía profundamente.  
Por alguna razón decidí quedarme a velar su sueño.  
Estaba reclinado en la silla, con los brazos cruzados. Observarla, era algo que me hacia entrar en trance.  
Pensaba acerca lo que había sucedido hace unos días. No la culpaba. La entendía. Lo que no comprendía era por qué no se fue. Pudo ahorrarse muchos problemas que se vayan a avecinar en el futuro, hubiera sido su venganza. Por haber dañado a su amigo y matado a Han Solo.  
¿En qué me podría necesitar? Acaso solo busca algo a favor de Leia y Luke.  
¿Había sido un error traerla conmigo? No. Esto es necesario. De que otra manera, podríamos llegar a algo. A un punto sin regreso.  
Ella es vulnerable, pero de alguna manera su miedo la hace más fuerte con la fuerza. Su bondad, su luz. A veces siento que no importa lo que haga. Es más probable que muera, que someterla a la oscuridad.  
He asesinado incontables veces y nada muerte ha sido menos importante que la anterior. ¿Podría vivir con la muerte de ella en mis manos?  
Me incline hacía Rey y coloque una mano sobre su cuello. "Podría ser tan fácil". Subí mi mano hacía su rostro y lo acaricie. "Pero tú vales la pena, lo complicado". Era tan hermosa, tenía tanta vida en ella. Que algunas veces me provocaba reír con ella solo de felicidad. Y cuando pensaba que no la podía obligar a estar conmigo, la desesperación me agobiaba y me torturaba.

Ella empezó a mover sus manos, aleje de arrebato mi mano sobre su rostro. Sabía que probablemente la había despertado.

Solo la observaba.  
Ella se sentó en su cama.  
-Hey - dijo Rey  
-Te dejaré seguir durmiendo. - dijo Kylo Ren  
-No, ya dormí suficiente. Prefiero hablar contigo. - dijo Rey  
-Eso puede esperar. - dijo Kylo Ren fríamente  
-No podes seguir evitando este tema. Y sorprendentemente no hablo, de lo que hiciste meses atrás. O de mis planes contra la Nueva Orden, sí he de tener. O de tus planes de llevarme al lado oscuro de la fuerza. Todo eso es más grande que nosotros, y más importante. Pero no me refiero de ese tema. Hablo de nosotros, por primera vez solo por este momento necesito que lo demás este en el segundo plano. - dijo Rey con seriedad en la voz

-Está bien. Habla. - dijo Kylo Ren evadiendo mirar a Rey a los ojos

Rey permaneció en silencio. Por un rato. Respiré hondo y hable. Siempre mirando a otra dirección, excepto ella.

-Lo que sea que es esto, no es un juego para mi Rey. Pero solo es una ilusión, no es real. - dijo Kylo Ren  
-¿Por qué no me miras entonces? Vuelve a decirlo, pero esta vez mirándome. - dijo Rey  
-Rey... - dijo Kylo Ren

Rey me interrumpió, y coloco sus manos entre mi rostro. Me miro fijamente, había tanta esperanza en ella que contagiaba, ella me sonreía. No pude evitarlo y le devolví la sonrisa.  
-Dilo, Ben. - dijo Rey

Ella había dicho ese nombre. Olvidado en el tiempo. Cada vez que alguien lo decía una ira incontrolable crecía en mí. Pero no esta vez.  
Esta vez fue diferente, como un nuevo comienzo. Como si no hubiera ningún peso o recuerdo tras ese nombre.  
Ella representaba un nuevo inicio. No importaba hacia qué dirección, porque ella iba a seguirme y yo la seguiría. Al menos si esto solo duraba este día.  
La mire una vez más, y nuestros labios hicieron una explosión al chocar. Le susurre al oído "Eres la estrella que ilumina mi noche, cuando me siento perdido eres el viento que me guía, y eres el andar que me inspira cada día. Desde que te conocí. He revivido".  
La bese una vez más. Y la noche continúo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

 _POV Rey_

Nos perdimos en el olvido. Era como si todo se hubiera borrado. Aunque sea por este segundo, sí eso duraría.

"He revivido" dijo él. Sus besos eran delicados y a la vez desenfrenados.  
Un momento permanecimos, solo viendo la mirada del otro. No necesitábamos las palabras, nuestros besos y expresiones lo decían todo.  
Pero no pude evitar pensar a donde nos dirigíamos. Esto podía llegar más lejos, lo sabía.  
Repentinamente Ben se despego de mí. Siempre olvidaba que él podía leer lo que yo pensara, que era una conexión.  
-Sí lo que quieres es hablar, eso haremos. - dijo Kylo Ren dándole un beso a Rey en la frente, luego en los labios  
-Sólo estaba pensando. Divagando. - dijo Rey

Ben permaneció en silencio, como si tratara de decir algo que le costaba demasiado expresar.  
-Tú conoces una parte de mi Rey. Pero no sabes todo. No conoces si quiera si hay arrepentimiento en mis acciones. Temo decir que no lo hay. He estado destrozado en el abismo ya demasiado, y lo he aceptado y me he fortalecido de ello. Todo lo que una vez, se rompió en lo más profundo de mí ser, es lo que me ha dado tanto poder en la fuerza. - dijo Kylo Ren

Guarde silencio, esperando que él continuara.  
-Han Solo, era una debilidad en mi vida. Por eso lo asesine. No puedo decir realmente si fue difícil, sabía lo que sería una vida sin él. Había vivido así la mayor parte. - dijo Kylo Ren

Cuando escuche el nombre de Han Solo no pude evitar sentir rencor, ira. Recordar por qué. Por qué era mi verdadera lucha. Lo seguí escuchando.  
-Sé que Leia, todavía menciona que soy su hijo. Que tenía la ilusa esperanza de recuperarme. Está equivocada. No la puedo ver como mi madre, solo siento desprecio hacia ella. Quizás solo por eso sigue viva. Ella es solo una enemiga más, que tendrá que desaparecer. Todo eso son decisiones tomadas. - dijo Kylo Ren fríamente

No podía seguir escuchándolo. No pude evitar verlo con enojo. Él lo noto, pero no mostro importancia a mi reacción antes sus palabras.

-Pero. Luego estás tú Rey. Una simple chatarrera. - dijo Kylo Ren

Al escuchar sus palabras sólo podía pensar en cómo me había engañado a mi misma. Recordé el momento, en que me había humillado. Y le había dicho que jamás sería tan fuerte como Darth Vader. Quizás en la pudrición de su alma, o maldad de él podría llegar a ser como Vader. Él siempre sería un monstruo.  
Me levante de mi cama y me dirigía a las compuertas, cuando Kylo Ren se paro enfrente de mí.  
Me dio un beso. Y no pude evitar y lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas.  
Era como una roca, no se movió. Me sujeto de las manos, parecía que su ira estaba regresando. Cerró los ojos un momento. Y cuando los abrió su enojo se había ido. Empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-En el momento que te capture en Takodana, y te lleve cargada en mis brazos solo podía pensar ¿Cómo alguien como tú, de un origen tan insignificante, podías llevar la fuerza consigo? En el primer momento que me retaste, pude matarte. No lo hice, no por que fueran ordenes de llevarte a alguien más. En ese momento me empecé a cuestionar. Incluso cuando batallamos, seguía cuestionando sobre simplemente matarte, torturarte o dejarte vivir.  
Cuando pude ver que no había miedo en tú mirada, me di cuenta lo equivocado que estaba.  
Sabía que si podía llevarte al lado oscuro de la fuerza serías una aliada fuerte, podríamos haber terminado nuestro entrenamiento, juntos.  
Pero todo fue más allá de eso.  
Causas frustración y confusión en mí. Por un momento te odie por eso.  
Por qué sabía que podía mostrarte los caminos de la fuerza y tú no me lo permitiste. Mi cuestionamiento, mi debilidad que mostré hacia ti. Me llevo perder ante ti.  
Sé que me consideras un monstruo, y sé que eso soy. Pero va más allá de mi propio entendimiento, es quien soy en realidad, he cometido actos que te aterrorizarían. Sé que eso siempre será un motivo por el cual tú me podrás odiar.  
Pero ahora aquí nos encontramos. ¿Por qué no me matas Rey? - dijo Kylo Ren mientras colocaba el sable de Rey en sus manos

Era como si él trata de justificar todos sus actos, ¿Por qué le importaba darme explicaciones? Podía dejar ir sus monstruosidades, y ahora me ponía a prueba.

-Me importa, porqué no puedo dejarte ir. Todas las piezas destrozadas de mi, tú las unes y me complementas. Ya no puedo seguir negando la realidad, odiando mi propio ser por haberte dejado entrar. La luz la he sentido, y me abruma, como a ti te abrumaría mi oscuridad. Pero en momentos como este, se trata de actuar o dejar ir todo. Ahora es tu oportunidad. Termina todo esto. – dijo Kylo Ren

Me encontraba ante él, dirigiendo mi sable hacía él. Esto era todo. Podía terminar mi venganza. ¿Pero acaso eso era lo que buscaba? Su muerte no terminaría la guerra. No me traería paz, sólo dolor. En mi corazón sabia, que como una vez, mí mirada solo reflejaba odio y deseaba la muerte para él, eso había quedado atrás, y ahora solo quedaban las memorias en nosotros sobre los malos días, y el resto que quedaban por delante. Pero por ahora, necesitaba vivir esto con él, más allá de la muerte y perdición, más allá de la realidad.

Kylo Ren se inclino hacia mi cuello y susurro unas palabras, era como una brisa.

-Toda vale la pena, mi destrucción si es necesaria. No me interesa la luz o la oscuridad. El poder y la fuerza que necesito es el de no ceder ante ti. Pero me has desarmado y siento que ya no puedo más. - dijo Kylo Ren con desesperación

No pude evitar sentir como el muro que había construido se derrumbo.  
Su respiración era el oxigeno que necesitaba. Sus latidos eran, el andar de los míos. Sentía como sus palabras se marcaban en lo más profundo de mí ser. Todo lo que él era me consumía hasta las cenizas.  
Toda la soledad que pude haber sentido, Ben la había llenado con su alma.  
El universo. El destino. La vida. Estaba enlazado entre Ben y yo.

Pase mis dedos por su cabello, y con la otra mano puse mis dedos en su mentón, y levante su cabeza con dulzura.  
Lo mires a los ojos y le sonreí como si pudiera morir en ese momento pero lo haría siendo feliz.  
Lo abracé, y le entregue todo lo que sentía en ese abrazo como si pudiera unir lo destrozado de su alma.

Por primera vez pude sentir que estábamos en paz el uno con el otro.

Pasaron las horas, y conversábamos acerca de su pasado, del mío. Cada vez qué el mencionaba su pasado. Una sombra se acechaba en su expresión. Pero él trataba de controlar todo lo que lo absorbía.  
Le comente que necesitaba comunicarme con mi gente. No lo podía evitar él, y la ira venía a él.

-Sólo necesito decir que estoy bien. Que estoy sana y salva. A Finn al menos. - dijo Rey tratando de calmar a Kylo Ren  
-Esta bien. Ve a la sala de control y hazlo. - dijo Kylo Ren sin expresión alguna

Ben se levanto y se marchó, a su recamará. Yo fui a la sala de control y mande un holograma a Finn diciendo que estaba bien. Que recordara mis palabras, y no iniciara una batalla por mí. Que recordara que era una Jedi y me podía cuidar sola. Que le comunicara a Leia este mensaje.

Una vez terminado, me di la vuelta y Ben estaba ahí. Siempre era tan silencioso.

-¿Feliz ahora? - dijo Kylo Ren con despecho  
-Sí. - dijo Rey sonriendo y besando a Kylo Ren  
-¿Cuál es el plan? - dijo Rey  
-No esperas que estemos deambulando por la galaxia, en el espacio. - dijo Rey  
-No. No lo espero. Ya he elegido un planeta deshabitado. - dijo Kylo Ren

Ben se dio la vuelta y se fue al frente de la nave, me senté en el asiento del copiloto y le pregunte a donde íbamos.

-Chandrila - dijo Kylo Ren distraído

-Lo tienes todo bajo control ¿cierto? - dijo Rey riendo  
-Sí no me gustan las sorpresas. Iremos a Hanna, tiene el lago Sah'ot cerca, ahí nos quedaremos. Un lugar habitable ya está construido a la orilla del lago. La ciudad no es lo que una vez fue, habitan muy pocas personas. Pero lo elegí por esto. - dijo Kylo Ren explicándole a Rey mientras señalaba el panorama

Estábamos aterrizando, cuando pude apreciar el lugar. Era época de invierno, el lago era como cristalino. El bosque o rodeaba por kilómetros. Se veían las llanuras más allá de los árboles. El lugar era hermoso.  
No me daba cuenta de lo grande que era mi sonrisa.

Gracias. - dijo Rey  
Este lugar, es un paraíso. - dijo Rey mientras se levantaba de su asiento y tomaba la mano de Kylo Ren

Ben me miraba, como sí no sabía lo que hacía. Como si estuviera arrepentido. Lo entendía, sabía los riesgos. Yo era una Jedi, y esto no me estaba permitido.  
Pero esto era más fuerte.

-Mientras estemos juntos, podemos hacerlo. - dijo Rey

Con eso Ben se levanto y caminos hacía fuera de la nave. Lo que ocurriera a partir de ahora, fuera malo o bueno, sabía que lo podíamos sobrevivir.

 _ **Espero disfrutarán este capitulo. Kylo Ren y Rey no todo puede ser tan fácil. Pero lo que sienten es más grande que todo. ¿Qué pasará con ellos, cuando ya se encuentran en un lugar que les hace ver la realidad como es? ¿Sobrevivirán a esto, o todo se vendrá abajo?**_

 ** _Deja tu review. :) - elecru_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

 _POV Kylo Ren_

Habían pasado 57 días desde que estábamos en este planeta. Aquí yacía con Rey entre mis brazos.  
La amaba. Sin embargo no se lo había dicho. Nada estaba seguro, lo presentía, lo sabía, problemas que destruirían todo se avecinaban.  
Ella estaba dormida, su piel se reflejaba con la luz de las estrellas, yo pasaba mis dedos por su silueta. Su piel ya reconocía mi tacto.  
Cerré los ojos y recordé lo que habían sido estos días.

 _-Hace 57 días-_

-Estamos aquí. - dijo Rey mientras bajaba por la rampa de la nave

Me encontraba observando el lago, imaginando que podría pasar si Rey entraba, su cero experiencia en el agua la podría matar.

-Este lugar es ideal, no hay nadie a los alrededores. - dijo Kylo Ren mientras observaba a Rey  
-¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo haces que no pierda el control, que mis males no me consuman? - dijo Kylo Ren acariciando el rostro de Rey  
-Ben... - dijo Rey

Mientras escuche ese nombre, cerré los ojos, tratando de dejarlo ir. Rey coloco su mano sobre la mía, y todo se había ido. La armonía nos rodeaba.

-Porque en este momento es la luz, lo que nos consume y la oscuridad solo observa. - dijo Rey dulcemente

No quise contradecir lo que ella decía, aunque pensará diferente.

-Vamos hay que instalarnos. - dijo Kylo Ren mientras se dirigía a una pequeña cabaña

El lugar definitivamente era fuera de lo que yo acostumbraba.  
Era una pequeña cabaña. Al entrar, podía apreciar una alfombra que abarcaba todo el salón, y llegaba hasta una gran chimenea. No habían cuartos. Solo uno que suponía que era el baño. En el salón solo una pared dividía el comedor y el resto, de dos sillones largos que había.  
Afuera había un pequeño cobertizo que daba vista al lago y al resto del paisaje.

-Ya era hora, de salir del encierro. - dijo Rey  
-Este lugar no es lo que esperaba. - dijo Kylo Ren mientras arrojaba sus cosas a suelo  
-Para mí lo es y más. - dijo Rey tratando de tranquilizar a Kylo Ren

Después de esos con los días me acostumbre al lugar, Rey parecía feliz.  
Había pasado una semana, cada uno dormía en un sillón, separados uno del otro. La mayoría de noches terminba en el suelo, sin poder dormir hasta ya casi al amanecer. Observaba siempre a Rey y velaba su sueño.  
Cada mañana, al despertar ella no estaba. Siempre la encontraba observando al lago. Yo me quedaba en el cobertizo y la miraba de lejos.  
Una mañana me acerque a ella y me senté justo a su lado.

-¿Tienes miedo? - dijo Kylo Ren  
-¿De... Ahogarte? - dijo Kylo Ren como si se arrepintiera de algo en el pasado  
-No, no tengo miedo. Admiro su belleza y acepto que no es para mí ser parte de ella. - dijo Rey  
-Rey, tú puedes hacer lo que desees. - dijo Kylo Ren mientras se levantaba y tomaba la mano de Rey

Era muy de mañana, nos encontrábamos en una época donde las temperaturas eran sumamente bajas.  
Los dos nos quedamos con nuestras vestimentas, nos acercábamos a la orilla cuando sentimos el agua tocar nuestros pies.

-Ben... - dijo Rey con desconfianza  
-Rey. - dijo Kylo Ren con una gran sonrisa

La agarre primero de la parte trasera de sus piernas, y la sujete de su espalda. La estaba cargando de nuevo. Mientras entraba al agua con ella.  
Su temperatura, ella, calentaba lo más profundo de mi ser. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados como si sintiera que la vida se le iría en ello.

 _POV Rey_

Me encontré con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Ben, no podía creer que me encontraba en esta situación de nuevo por él.  
Cerré mis ojos con fuerza para que esto terminara rápido.  
Pero me di cuenta que la circunstancia era diferente. Abrí mis ojos, y lo observe a Ben.

-Puedes soltarme. - dijo Rey mientras removía sus brazos del cuello de Kylo Ren

Cerré los ojos una vez más e inhale y exhale. Me encontraba flotando sin ahogarme. Abrí los ojos mientras mire a Ben que me observaba.

-Eres increíble. - dijo Kylo Ren

Me acerque a Ben y lo abrace, el me sujeto de la cadera y enrolle mis piernas alrededor de la de él. Nos observamos uno al otro.

\- Ben, completas una parte de mí, que se encontraba desolada. Y tu presencia llena hasta la última parte de mi ser y mis sentidos. - dijo Rey mientras se recostaba en el hombro de Kylo Ren  
-Eres todo para mi Rey. - dijo Kylo Ren mientras hacía que Rey lo mirara

Sus labios se miraban casi azules como el agua. Sé que tenía frio, yo lo tenía. Lo bese con fulgor en los labios, era un elixir.  
Sus labios empezaron a bajar por mi cuello, succionaba mi piel. No supe que hacer en ese momento.

-Ben... Hay que salir, está muy helado. - dijo Rey tratando de recobrar la compostura

Ben me observo, en su mirada pude ver la comprensión pero a la vez su desilusión.

Salimos del agua, y nos dirigíamos a la cabaña. En ese momento pude sentir como mi cuerpo se congelaba, no podía dejar de temblar.  
Ben se quito su ropa mojada, e inmediatamente aparte la mirada, ya que por un momento estaba desnudo. Se acerco a mí de nuevo y traía puesto un pantalon nada más.

-Toma, ponte esto. - dijo Kylo Ren mientras le entregaba a Rey ropa

Ben se volteo para no ver y rápidamente me cambie la ropa.

Ben encendía la chimenea, mientras yo me sentaba en la alfombra a entrar en calor por el fuego. No resultaba, no podía dejar de temblar.

-Rey, si me permites, se cómo puedes entrar en calor. Quítate la ropa. - dijo Kylo Ren

Lo quede viendo mientras quede con la boca abierta por mi asombro de lo que el había dicho.

-Absolutamente ¡No! - dijo Rey molesta  
-No es lo que piensas. - dijo Kylo Ren a carcajadas

No pude evitar sonrojarme, sentía que mi cara era un volcán, solamente que quizás congelado. Era insoportable el frío. Así que accedí y me quite solo parte de la ropa, de forma que no quedara completamente desnuda.

-¿Feliz? - dijo Rey indignada  
-Absolutamente. - dijo Kylo Ren mientras le sonreía y guiñaba el ojo a Rey

Ben se acerco y se sentó atrás de mi, abrió sus piernas y me encontraba sentada entre él, mientras sus brazos me enrollaban. Con sus manos él frotaba mis brazos y me hacia entrar en calor.  
Sus labios y su respiración las sentía en mi nuca. Por ratos dejaba besos en mi cuello. Me susurraba poemas al oído.  
Sin darnos cuenta habíamos pasado todo el día así, cuando la noche nos arrullo.  
Era ideal este momento, podía quedarme así toda la vida.  
Ben seguía susurrando en mi oído.  
-La noche era larga, las estrellas apagadas  
El hombre estaba muerto, mientras vivía en el olvido  
Ella llego, y lo rescato  
Ella era el centro de la existencia de él  
Ella se perdió en él amor que este le entregaba  
Su alma era oscura, ella no temía esto  
Ella irradiaba lo mejor que tenia y se lo entregaba  
Él lo guardaba y dejaba ir su oscuridad para dejarla entrar  
Así siguieron hasta su final el uno con el otro en plena entrega y amor. - dijo Kylo Ren a Rey como si dejará todo en esas palabras

La noche continúo, nos encontrábamos recostados. Ben me abrazaba, su respiración era lenta y profunda. Él estaba dormido, yo observaba el fuego consumirse mientras pensaba en este día.  
Lo necesitaba, lo quería, y me negaba a mi misma esto. Pero lo deseaba. Tenía miedo de que pudiera pasar, yo era tan inexperta. No sabía nada acerca de estar con alguien más. Cerré los ojos y trate de no pensar en eso. Sin darme cuenta me perdí en un sueño profundo.

No pude evitar abrir los ojos al sentir como irradiaba la luz del día en mis parpados.  
Todavía Ben me abrazaba. Esto era lo mejor. Sonreí para mí misma.  
Me di vuelta y nos encontrábamos cara a cara. Él parecía aun no despertar.  
Le di un beso profundo en la boca. Mientras tenía mis labios en los de él, pude sentir como se dibuja una sonrisa en su boca.

-Hey. - dijo Kylo Ren suavemente  
-Veo que has dormido como nunca. - dijo Rey  
-Sí, he decidido que te necesito entre mis brazos para dormir desde ahora. - dijo Kylo Ren mientras acariciaba una mejía de Rey

No pude evitar sentir una completa felicidad, casi sentía que explotaba.

-Hare algo de comer. - dijo Rey  
-¿Quieres que te ayude? - dijo Kylo Ren  
-No, yo puedo sola. - dijo Rey  
-Me iré a dar un baño entonces. ¿Quieres acompañarme? - dijo Kylo Ren seriamente

No pude evitar botar la olla que tenía en la mano, y recogerla nerviosamente. Ben se acerco.

-Es un chiste. - dijo Kylo Ren mientras se reía y le daba un beso a Rey en la mejía

Después de un rato nos sentamos, y comíamos mientras había un silencio incomodo. No encontraba que decir, después del tal chiste que había dicho. Era como si disfrutara eso. Él había sido el primero que alguna vez había besado.  
Estaba totalmente perdida en mis pensamientos, y Ben me hablaba.

-Rey... Rey... Rey. - dijo Kylo Ren

De súbito reaccione y el vaso que estaba en la mesa, sin darme cuenta con el brazo lo golpee, mientras caía al piso, dejo de caer. Era Ben que con su telequinesis había parado la caída.

-Deberías practicar más en esto. - dijo Kylo Ren arrogantemente

El pensaba que yo era inexperta en todo. Por un momento me molesto, y deje caer el vaso, que el líquido se derramara. Y de nuevo volví a meter el líquido al vaso, sin hacer ni un movimiento.

-Te lo digo, mi entrenamiento está terminado. - dijo Rey

Ben permaneció en silencio un momento como si recordara viejas memorias.

-Cuando estábamos en el bosque, y la tierra se partió. Yo me encontraba derrotado, sabía que podía salir de allí, pero por un momento eso fue todo para mí. Pensaba en las cenizas... - dijo Kylo Ren

Ben de repente dejo de hablar, como si supiera que estaba mal en seguir hablando. Espere que hablara de nuevo.

-Armitage Hux me saco de ese lugar y me llevo con el Líder Supremo. En el tiempo que tú eras entrenada, yo completaba mi entrenamiento. En ese entonces la idea era capturarte y matarte. Y que fueras un trofeo más, o llevarte al Líder Supremo. El vio en mi, potencial en el lado oscuro.  
Su sabiduría me llevo a ser el maestro de los Caballeros Ren cuando incluso puede que unos sean más despiadados. Pero mi poder no se compara, quizás solo tú lo puedas igualar. - dijo Kylo Ren colocando las yemas de sus dedos en sus parpados.

¿Acaso quería comparar quien tenía más poder con la fuerza? No. Sabía que el había hecho cosas que no se podían hablar, y una parte de mi tampoco quería saberlas. Aunque tarde o temprano me daría cuenta. O hasta lo podía ver en su mente. Pero esperaría.

-A donde quiero llegar es que, para completar mi entrenamiento, llegar a alcanzar este poder. Vivir con toda acción que he cometido. El daño que he hecho. Son parte de mí. Y si tu pudieras ver eso, se que sería todo, el final entre nosotros. Porque es demasiado tarde para regresar de eso. No quiero perderte Rey. Tú me haces sentir que tengo regreso de mis males. - dijo Kylo Ren mientras miraba a Rey como si temiera dejar de verla porque se desvanecería.

Me levante de la silla, y me acerque a él, lo abrace.

-Ben, eso esta atrás, está en nosotros si queremos que nos persiga y nos condene. Déjalo ir. - dijo Rey mientras estrechaba a Kylo Ren

Permanecimos un momento así, cuando Ben se reía.

-Siento haberme reído de tu inexperiencia. Como te he dicho antes, puedo enseñarte. - dijo Kylo Ren  
-Ya quieras Ben, iré a dar un recorrido por el bosque. - dijo Rey incomoda de nuevo

Con eso salí de la cabaña y me encamine a conocer los alrededores. Necesitaba pensar.

Pasaron las semanas, que Ben y yo habíamos llegado. Cada día encontrábamos algo diferente que hacer durante el día. Había días que incluso practicábamos con nuestros sables. En las noches yacíamos siempre en la alfombra mientras descansaba en sus brazos. Habían sido los mejores días que he vivido. Ya era un mes y medio que nos encontrábamos en este lugar.

-Iré a caminar al bosque un rato. - dijo Rey

Ben me observo un momento sospechosamente, suponía que era porque nunca le decía a que iba.

Estaba alrededor de los árboles, el viento. El sonido de las hojas. Me acosaban.  
Los recuerdos brotaban y me acechaban.  
Me recostaba entre las hojas caídas y la nieve. Era como caer en un mar de olvido. Escuche un ruido, como ramas romperse, y era él que se acercaba.

-Sé porque vienes aquí. - dijo Kylo Ren  
-Sí, ¿Por qué? - dijo Rey mientras bajaba la mirada

Ben se arrodillo justo al lado donde yo me encontraba sentada.

-Anhelas recordar a tu familia, entender porque se fueron y nunca regresaron. - dijo Kylo Ren

No pude evitarlo, y cuando me di cuenta las lágrimas se deslizaban por mi rostro. Ben agarro una de esas lágrimas.

-Rey, sé que querías a Han Solo como el padre que siempre deseaste. He investigado de donde provienes. Y temo en mi egoísmo alegrarme, cada día que no seas una Skywalker o Solo.  
Lamento solo haber podido averiguar de dónde no provienes.  
Pero Rey, de donde sea tu origen, algún día lo sabrás, pero ahora debes dejar de sufrir por ello. Tu pertenencia es el ahora en el que vives. - dijo Kylo Ren mientras acariciaba a Rey en el rostro

Recordé las palabras de Maz Kanata, sabía que ella tenía razón, sabía que él tenía razón.

-Gracias. - dijo Rey simplemente

-Tienes razón, tengo a Finn, él fue la primera persona que sabía que le importaba verdaderamente. - dijo Rey como si pensara en voz alta

Ben se levanto de repente y pude escuchar el tronco de un árbol se partía en dos.

-Él esta perdidamente enamorado de ti Rey. ¡Lo pude ver en el momento en que gritaba desesperado tu nombre mientras te cargaba en mis brazos! - dijo Kylo Ren con ira gritando

Me levante del suelo, y me sacudí la nieve. Y por un momento trate entender de qué se trataba esto.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Qué te desafiará o que se preocupe él por mi? - dijo Rey indignada

Era como si Ben estuviera perdiendo el control, en su mirada ardía el odio y la ira. Saco su sable y corto un árbol. No podía creer su actitud irracional. Le di la espalda y empecé a caminar de regreso a la cabaña. De repente su mano me toco el hombro y me giro cara a cara hacía el. Su frente se apoyo contra la mía y cerró los ojos y empezó a hablar.

-Me molesta pensar, que puedes quererlo. Me molesta que el llegara primero a tu vida. Odio que mientras yo te lastimaba el te defendía. Me enferma su existencia. - dijo Kylo Ren  
-Ben, él es mi amigo. Lo quiero. - dijo Rey

Ben se alejo de mí, y pude ver dolor en su mirada.  
-Puedes irte y regresar a él entonces. - dijo Kylo Ren fríamente

Él empezó a caminar y me paso de lado, tome su mano.

-Ben, escucha. El es mi amigo, lo quiero. Él es un hermano para mí. Y te pido que no lo toques. No me interesa, si lo odias o no. - dijo Rey contundente mente

La mirada de Ben se relajo al escuchar mis palabras. Asintió, y se acerco rápidamente y me beso.

-Eres mi salvación y mi amor Rey. Eres mi luz y mi camino. Eres para mí y yo para ti. - dijo Kylo Ren  
-Soy para ti Ben. Me perteneces en lo profundo de mi corazón, mente y alma. Y yo a ti... Y cuerpo también. - dijo Rey tímidamente

Sabía lo que significaban mis palabras, ya no quería pensar.  
Bese a Ben con ternura, luego nuestros besos se convirtieron apasionados. Podía sentir la pasión que había en él y en mí.  
Nos encontrábamos de pie, y estaba apoyada en un árbol mientras Ben estaba pegado a mí.

-¿Estás segura de querer esto? - dijo Kylo Ren con la respiración agitada  
-Quiero estar contigo. - dijo Rey

Ben me miro para confirmar si había escuchado bien lo que decía. Lo bese para confirmar que así era.  
Me beso primero delicadamente en el rostro, en los labios y mi labio inferior lo mordía. Siguió bajando por mi cuello, lo besaba lentamente, y podía sentir como mi piel se erizaba. Besaba mis hombros mientras me quitaba la capa que traía. No sentía frio, era mediodía. Sentía los rayos del sol pegar en mi piel.  
Le quite todo lo que el traía puesto. Era una aparición, él estaba frente a mí en todo su esplendor. Lo observe por un momento y esta vez toque su abdomen, era duro como la roca. No pude evitar sonrojarme cuando mire hacia abajo.  
Ben continúo besándome, continúo desvistiéndome lentamente. Hasta que al final los dos estábamos desnudos.

-Eres perfecta. - dijo Kylo Ren  
-Eres mío. - dijo Rey

Ben se acerco a mí, nada nos separaba, era piel con piel. Podía sentir su alta temperatura. Nuestros besos eran apasionados, lo besaba en su cuello, y bajaba hacia su pecho. Podía sentir como por su entrepierna se enduraba.  
Ben me besaba alrededor de mis pechos, los besaba dulcemente, y terminaba de acariciar mis pezones.  
Lentamente se deslizaba hacia abajo, y rosaba su labio con mi piel. Era un éxtasis, todo lo que él me hacía sentir. Yo iba dejando besos alrededor todo su cuerpo, era tan perfecto. Sus músculos y piel que quemaba la mía.  
El continuaba besándome hacia abajo, y coloque sus manos en su cabello, no pude evitar jalarlo un poco. Lo subí hacia arriba y lo mire de frente. Me sujete de su cuello, y él me levanto de las caderas, apretándome más fuerte contra él.  
Nuestra respiración era fuerte, Ben me llevo encima de él. El estaba en la nieve y yo estaba entre sus piernas. Lo mire, con duda.  
-Tú puedes hacerlo. - dijo Kylo Ren

Ben estaba excitado, él ya estaba listo. Yo lo estaba. Lo necesitaba ya.  
Me coloque, y el ya estaba dentro de mí. Por un momento sentí dolor y cerré fuerte los ojos.  
-¿Rey, Rey, estas bien? - dijo Kylo Ren preocupado

No dije nada, abrí los ojos, y le sonreí a Ben y le guiñe un ojo. Me empecé a mover lentamente, y empecé a gemir, a la vez. Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto placer.  
Ben tenía cerrado los ojos, los abría por ratos, sus manos se encontraban en mis glúteos. Podía sentir como se endurecía dentro de mí. Empecé a moverme más rápido, y Ben empezó a jadear mi nombre. Era una sincronía, nuestros cuerpos iban al compás uno del otro.  
Ben me sujeto de la espalda y cambiamos de posiciones. Él se encontraba arriba ahora. Me agarro fuertemente de los muslos. Y entro con más fuerzas. No pude evitar gemir fuertemente, lo disfrutaba.  
Su cabeza estaba recostada en mi pecho mientras me besaba, yo tenía mis manos en su cabello, por momentos lo jalaba ya que era demasiado, lo que él me llenaba. Sentía que me consumía él ya la vez me desbordaba.

El empezó a ir despacio, y me miro a los ojos, su mirada ardía en deseo y pasión.  
Podía sentir sus manos, como apretaban mi piel, empecé a sentir que ya iba a llegar a mi punto. Él lo sabía, empezó a ir rápido, introducía y sacaba cada vez con más fuerza.  
En el último momento, mi corazón sentí que había explotado mientras gritaba su nombre. Él había exclamado mi nombre muchas veces. Ben seguía dentro de mí, y cayó en mi pecho. Permanecimos un momento así.

-Esto lo ha sido todo Rey. - dijo Kylo Ren casi sin aliento

Yo no podía hablar, no tenia aliento. Pero le di un beso largo haciéndole expresar mi placer.  
El se recostó a mi par, coloque mi brazo a través de su pecho, y una pierna encima de la de él. Nuestras capas cubrían nuestros cuerpos. Él tenía un mano detrás apoyando en su cabeza, la otra, un dedo acariciaba todo mi cuerpo.  
Los dos caímos en el sueño.

Me desperté y el seguía dormido.  
Acariciaba su pecho y perfecto rostro. Pasaba lentamente mi dedo, por las cicatrices que le había hecho. Sin que él me escuchara empecé a hablar en voz baja.  
-Tengo miedo Ben, de que esto termine. Tengo miedo que algo más grande que tu y yo nos separe. No tienes idea como te quiero. - dijo Rey mientras se le salían las lagrimas

Ben se encontraba profundamente dormido, luego de un rato despertó.  
A la media noche nos levantamos para marcharnos a la cabaña.  
-En esta oscuridad esta nuestro refugio, y nos envuelve. Pero tu luz, nos ilumina nuestro camino. - dijo Kylo Ren pasando su mano por el cabello de Rey

Nuestra unión iba más allá de la piel, de la carne. Nuestra unión estaba enlazada por nuestra fuerza y el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Y eso no terminaría.

Habían pasado 56 días desde que estábamos en el paraíso.  
Me dirigía donde estaba él que se encontraba frente al lago, recostado en una gran roca.  
Los últimos días Ben había estado un poco distraído y callado. Parecía estar preocupado. Era como si esperaba algo.

Era como si él supiera que se avecinaba una tempestad.

 _POV Kylo Ren_

Tenía miedo. Sabía que ellos estaban cerca. No les temía, sabía que yo los podía derrotar. Pero sabía que sus fuerzas, su cantidad eran mayores.  
Tenía miedo de verme obligado a hacer algo que me hiciera perderla.  
No me había dado cuenta y Rey estaba observándome.  
La tome de la mano y subió a la roca, y estaba sentada entre mis piernas.

-Se que algo está pasando Ben. Yo también lo siento. - dijo Rey mientras ponía su mano en el rostro de Kylo Ren  
-Rey... - dijo Kylo Ren

Rey no me dejo seguir hablando, coloco mi mano en mi pecho y pude sentir sus latidos. Ella coloco su mano en mi pecho.  
-Mientras nuestros corazones sigan latiendo, te prometo que siempre encontraremos la manera de regresar uno con el otro. - dijo Rey

Ella era demasiado para mí, pero me hacía sentir que yo la merecía.  
Sentía tanta felicidad que ocurrió lo que nunca antes había ocurrido. Estaba llorando de felicidad. De arrebato me seque las lagrimas  
Rey me beso dulcemente por donde se había deslizado una.  
-Déjalo salir Ben. Siente la alegría, siente la luz. - dijo Rey

Transcurrió el día y se convirtió en la noche. Nos perdimos el uno al otro en amor y pasión.

-Presente-

"Cerré los ojos y recordé lo que habían sido estos días."

-¿Ben? - dijo Rey mientras besaba a Kylo Ren  
-Estoy aquí, contigo. - dijo Kylo Ren  
-Te ves más hermosa que nunca a la luz de las estrellas, hace resaltar todo lo que ya eres. - dijo Kylo Ren mientras le daba besos a Rey por todas partes  
-Tú no estás mal caballero. - dijo Rey mientras reía

"Caballero" me quede sin moverme un rato. Trate de ocultar mi angustia a Rey.

-Rey ¿Cumplirás tu promesa de siempre regresar a mi? - dijo Kylo Ren  
-Es una promesa Ben. - dijo Rey  
-¿Me puedes prometer algo a mi Ben? - dijo Rey

La observe por un momento. No podía negar una promesa, a ella no, era lo menos que podía darle.  
-Por supuesto, mi razón y amor. - dijo Kylo Ren  
-Promete que tu amor por mi ira más allá de tu odio y deseo de poder. Sé que es difícil prometerl... - dijo Rey  
-Lo prometo Rey. - dijo Kylo Ren

La mire profundamente en su mirada. Y en lo más profundo de mi alma, que ya era de ella. Desee poder cumplir esa promesa.

Entramos a la cabaña y nos recostamos en la alfombra. La tenía entre mis brazos y solo una sabana era la única tela en nosotros.  
Los dos observábamos el fuego arder.

Cenizas, caballeros, sangre. Sabía que todo eso estaba más cerca de lo que deseaba. El comienzo del fin estaba cerca.

 ** _Un día tarde de retraso, en compensación capitulo más largo ;-). Deja tu review. - elecru_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

 _POV Finn_

Habían pasado más de dos meses, que había visto a Rey partir al lado de ese monstruo. Lo despreciaba hasta la más insignificante célula de su ser. Pero no porque casi pulveriza mi columna vertebral, el había causado algo en Rey, que ni ella se daba cuenta.  
Podía recordar como si fue hace un momento cuando la conocí, desde el primer momento la admire por su fortaleza. Ella nunca quiso huir.

No descansaría hasta encontrarla, era mi compañera, mi amiga, lo más cercano que he tenido a una familia. Necesitaba protegerla.  
La base de la resistencia ha estado muy agitada. Intentando averiguar el paradero de Rey, los planes de la Primera Orden. ¿Acaso ellos saben que Kylo Ren y Rey están juntos? ¿Es un plan de ellos?  
-¡Finn!, ¡Tienes que venir a la sala de comando ahora! - dijo Poe Dameron

Agarre mi blaster y me dirigí corriendo hacia la sala.  
Lo que vi fue un holograma que BB-8 estaba mostrando.  
-Hemos rastreado la nave de Kylo Ren. Hace 60 días aterrizo en el planeta, Chandrila. Desde entonces no se ha visto movimiento. - dijo el Almirante Statura  
-Leia, déjame ir solo a mí. - dijo Finn  
-Finn, no puedo dejarte hacer eso, es muy peligroso y eres indispensable para la Resistencia. - dijo Leia

Me sentía desesperado, impotente. Pase mis manos por mi cabeza hacia arriba y abajo.  
-Leia, si algo sale mal. Te avisare. - dijo Finn  
-Finn. Está bien ve. Pero si no sé nada de ti durante un día, mandare un escuadrón. - dijo Leia

Me dirigí hacia un X-Wing. Era bueno no depender de un piloto y ser capaz uno mismo de hacerlo. Cuando estaba cerca de la nave, ella se acerco.  
-Regresa a salvo Finn. - dijo Ruila Klo

Ruila era la mano derecha de Leia, había convivido con ella todo este tiempo. Nos habíamos hecho muy cercanos. A decir verdad en toda esta guerra, ella siempre miraba como salir de la angustia y preocupación.

-Nos vemos pronto Klo. - dijo Finn

Ella se acerco rápidamente y me abrazo. Era efusiva, y no me molesto. Pero no era Rey. Le devolví el abrazo y la solté. Me di vuelta y seguí mi camino. BB-8 me acompañaba a esta misión de rescate.  
Él y yo necesitábamos de ella, la extrañábamos.

 _POV Armitage Hux_

-Líder Supremo, hemos ubicado la nave de Kylo Ren. La flota esta lista. - dijo Armitage Hux  
-La flota, será un acompañamiento de fuerza. Destrucción. Los Caballeros Ren irán a buscar a su maestro, y hacerse cargo de lo que él no pudo. - dijo Snoke  
-Líder Supremo, ubicamos a Ren hace semanas, ¿Por qué lo buscaremos ahora? - dijo Armitage Hux  
-Es el mejor momento, la gente de ella la ha encontrado igual. - dijo Snoke

El holograma se desvaneció. Sentía tanta satisfacción a lo que se avecinaba. Había que restaurar el orden, este caos solo podía terminar por la destrucción de los débiles que se opusieran. Era hora de probar a Kylo Ren si era un ser débil.

Observaba a los soldados entrar al transportador de tropas, mientras otros iban a sus naves de ataque.

-General Hux, una nave solicita permiso para aterrizar. - dijo Phasma

Hice una señal de asentimiento. Sabía quiénes eran.  
La nave aterrizo. De ella salieron seis seres. No esperaba que fueran más de ellos. Sabía que con uno era suficiente.

Los seis llevaban armadura Sith, capas negras. Sus cascos y armas era lo que los diferenciaba.  
Nilok Ren, él portaba en su armadura ojivas, al parecer apreciaba ver a la gente explotar. En su mano llevaba un fusil.  
Garia Ren, ella se caracterizaba por observar el dolor de sus víctimas al momento de morir. Siempre llevaba su electrovara. Cargaba siempre con ella bombas mentales.  
Alekai Ren, él era después de Kylo Ren, el que más profundizaba con el lado oscuro. Era despiadado y fríamente estratégico. Usaba la telequinesis para usar su discblade. Muchos perdían sus extremidades por esto. Portaba un rifle Outland.  
Eleka Ren, ella se caracterizaba por su ira incontrolable, su sed de derramar sangre. Su arma principal era una lanza peculiar ya que, la cuchilla central podía ser disparada como un dardo, mientras las demás cuchillas se transformaban en una espada. Usaba la tormenta de la fuerza.  
Tenquiar Ren, él era silencioso. Su principal arma se basaba más en el control mental sobre las personas. Las quebraba hasta que ellos mismos decidían quitarse la vida. Portaba un látigo laser.  
Athio Ren, él disfrutaba ver el mundo arder a sus pies. La fuerza física que mantenía era incomparable. Llevaba una vibroespada. Siempre portaba un lanzallamas. Usaba la fuerza para ver las vivencias de las personas.

-Capitán Phasma, pueden partir. No entren a la atmosfera de Chandrila hasta que de la señal. - dijo Armitage Hux  
-No será la primera vez que debemos arreglar tus problemas General Hux. - dijo Nilok Ren

Ignore sus palabras y me encamine hacia la nave. Ellos me seguían.  
Los Caballeros Ren marcarían el destino de muchos. Eran un arma imparable.

 _POV Rey_

Podía sentir la respiración de Ben en mi cuello, sus brazos me enrollaban y me brindaban calor. Sus manos acariciaban mi cabello. Y sus besos unían mi alma.

-Rey, es hora de partir. - dijo Kylo Ren  
-Lo sé. Cada quien por su camino. - dijo Rey

Ben se alejo de mi rostro, para poder observarme bien. En su mirada miraba confusión.  
-¿Eso es lo que quieres, cierto? - dijo Rey  
-Por tu bienestar así debe ser Rey. No puedo asegurar que estés bien a mi lado. - dijo Kylo Ren  
-No puedes alejarme Ben. No importa si nos separan galaxias. Esto... - dijo Rey mientras tomaba el rostro de Kylo Ren y lo miraba fijamente  
-Esto es inquebrantable. Yo... Yo confió en ti Ben. - dijo Rey con una leve sonrisa  
-Nunca olvides tus palabras Rey, yo nunca olvidare mi amor por ti. - dijo Kylo Ren acariciando a Rey  
-Si lo que quieres es seguir nuestro camino juntos así será. Eres el renacer de mi vida, aun en la oscuridad, te quedas conmigo y olvidas el ayer, despiertas mi presente, y me pierdo en los sueños del futuro contigo Rey. - dijo Kylo Ren

Me beso fuertemente, sentí su necesidad de estar conmigo. Lo bese apasionadamente, el estaba encima mío. Podía sentir todo lo que él era, en sus labios, su piel, sus pensamientos. Todo esto me consumía, y me devolvía la esperanza sobre él. Sobre nosotros.

La noche nos abrigaba, pero las estrellas eran nuestros testigos. Ellas sabían que esto era eterno.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

 _POV Rey_

Escuchaba los gritos desesperados que clamaban odio y a la vez terror, el amanecer era rojo y una gran oscuridad rodeaba el panorama.  
Podía sentir el lado oscuro, podía ver a unos seres crueles, poderosos que podía tomar cualquier alma.  
Y ahí estaba él, mi amor, seducido una vez más por el poder, me había traicionado. Pero sobre todo se había traicionado a sí mismo, porque tendría que vivir con eso. El fuego nos rodeaba, de repente sentí una daga en mi corazón. Ben grito "NO" y todo a su paso se iba destruyendo, me tomo entre sus brazos, sus manos llenas de sangre. Podía sentir sus lagrimas caer en mi rostro. Lamentaba en llanto y gritos que lo perdonara. Todo se torno negro.

-Rey, ¿Estas bien? ¡Despierta! - dijo Kylo Ren

Sin darme cuenta había estado llorando dormida. Había sido una pesadilla. Me sentía perdida, desconsolada. Sé que nada mas había sido un sueño, pero era tan real. Era terrible sentirse de esta manera. Ben seguía hablándome y yo solo lo veía, no podía escuchar lo que él me decía. Hasta que reaccione.

-¡Rey! - dijo Kylo Ren esta vez con un tono más alto, casi un grito  
-Estoy bien, fue una pesadilla. Es solo que... Podía sentir casi que era una visión de la fuerza. - dijo Rey sollozando

Ben tomo mi mano, como si supiera lo que pasaba por mi mente. Como si había visto el sueño que había tenido. Coloco mi mano en su pecho.  
Podía sentir sus latidos, iban a un ritmo normal.  
-Rey, mientras tú sientas esto. Nada podrá vencer lo que tenemos. Yo...- dijo Kylo Ren  
Ben parecía demostrar dificultad en terminar sus palabras. En su mirada se reflejaba el miedo. Cerró los ojos un buen rato, al abrirlos pude ver que quería decir.  
-Rey, yo siempre te amare. No importa si el tiempo, la distancia, las personas, las situaciones nos separan, mi corazón y mi alma te amaran incluso mas allá de mi muerte.  
No pude evitar llorar. Todos mis temores se habían ido. Lo bese con ternura. Podía sentir como sus latidos se aceleraban.  
Tome su rostro, y deslice mis dedos por su cabello. El se arrodillo entre mis piernas. Su mirada estaba ahora llena de deseo y amor.  
Nuestras almas ya estaban conectadas, el lazo no se podía romper. Solo faltaba una vez la unión de nuestros cuerpos. Y así sucedió.

Era ya casi anochecer cuando escuche que alguien clamaba mi nombre. Ben se encontraba recostado en el sillón dormido.  
Salí a ver que era ese ruido. No escuche nada. Cuando iba a entrar de nuevo, por el bosque escuche mi nombre de nuevo. "Rey" "Rey ¿Dónde estás?". La voz cada vez se escuchaba más cerca, hasta que la reconocí. Era Finn. Salí corriendo a buscarlo. Sentí tanta felicidad al saber que él estaba aquí. Había pasado tanto tiempo solo concentrada en Ben, que no me había dado cuenta de cómo lo extrañaba.  
Cuando iba a entrar al bosque escuche a BB-8. Lo mire y detrás de el venia Finn.  
-¡Finn! - dijo Rey corriendo hacia Finn  
Lo abrace fuertemente y el a mí.  
-¡Rey! Tenemos que irnos, mi nave esta en Hanna. Me he tardado casi un día en encontrarte. ¿Por qué estas tan lejos de la ciudad? ¿Estas bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño él? - dijo Finn angustiado y agitado  
-Finn, tranquilízate. Estoy bien. Y él no me ha lastimado. Nos iremos, pero no me puedo ir sin él. - dijo Rey como si supiera la gravedad de sus palabras

Hubo un silencio largo. Finn me miraba enojado, BB-8 no dejaba de rodar por los alrededores.  
-¿Que acabas de decir? - dijo Finn con un tono decepcionante  
-Finn... Tienes que escucharme. Él ya no... - dijo Rey

No pude terminar de hablar cuando Finn me interrumpió.  
-¡Rey como puedes ser tan ingenua! ¿Acaso has olvidado todo lo que él ha hecho? ¿Olvidas que estábamos ahí y pudimos ver que era capaz cuando asesino a Han Solo? ¡Su propio padre! - dijo Finn gritando

No dije nada. Solo agache la cabeza. Y escuche a BB-8 angustiado como si tuviera miedo. Finn siguió hablando.  
-¡Él es parte de la Primera Orden, la cual ha asesinado a millones! ¡Tú estabas ahí cuando atravesó su sable de luz en mi espalda! - dijo Finn

Nunca había visto a Finn así, tenia tanto odio en sus palabras. Por un momento no dijo nada. Se acerco y tomo mi rostro.  
-Él te lastimo. Te torturo. ¿Cómo puedes olvidar todo eso? - dijo Finn

¿Tenía razón Finn? ¿Acaso estaba cuestionando de nuevo mi perdón hacia Ben?  
BB-8 salió rodando rápidamente atrás de Finn. Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba Ben. Tenía su capa puesta. Tenía de nuevo su vestimenta Sith. Desplego su sable de luz y se acerco.

-Si deseas seguir viviendo, vete ahora. - dijo Kylo Ren

Esta vez el no parecía molesto, no eran los celos que hablaban. Era preocupación. Finn no lo notaba, pero yo sí.

-No me iré sin ella, y ya es demasiado tarde para ti Ren. Ya he estado aquí un día. La resistencia se avecina. - dijo Finn en tono amenazante

Ben bajo su sable y lo apago. Se acerco a mí y me tomo de las manos.  
-Vete con él Rey. Ahora. - dijo Kylo Ren

De repente se escucho el sonido de una nave. Era el transporte de la Resistencia. La nave aterrizo. Al abrirse las compuertas salieron cuatro personas. Leia, Poe, Alex y Klo.  
Finn me tomo de la mano y me jalo fuertemente y me llevo hacia la nave, BB-8 ya estaba a la par de Poe.  
Ben se quedo atrás.  
-Rey, nos hemos arriesgado en venir aquí. Tenemos que irnos ya. - dijo Leia  
-No puedo. - dijo Rey bajando la cabeza

Gire mi cabeza hacia donde estaba él. Finn se coloco hacia donde estaba viendo.  
-Rey tienes que dejarlo ir, la resistencia va a destrozar este lugar y a él también. - dijo Finn

Al terminar de decir esas palabras mire a Leia indignada. No podía evitar pensar que era lo correcto pero era por el bien de todos. Pero era su hijo. Como podía importarle tan poco. Justo cuando iba a decirle algo, vi como se acercaba una tropa de X-Wings.  
No me importo nada. Salí corriendo hacia donde estaba él. No podía dejar que el muriera, él no. Quizás había perdido la razón.  
Mientras corría hacia él se escucho un gran estruendo, se escuchaba a las naves ser destrozadas. Me di la vuelta, y no podía creer el caos que había provocado.  
Cientos de Cazas TIE, había destruido todas las tropas de las X-Wings. Podía ver como caían al lago. Cientos de inocentes despedazados por la explosión de sus naves, o consumidos por el fuego. Todos los de la resistencia observaban lo que acababa de suceder.  
La Primera Orden había atacado a la Resistencia, lo peor era que Ben y yo, éramos los protagonistas.  
Todo era mi culpa. Caí al suelo de rodillas, lagrimas corrían por mi cara. Ben se acerco a mí y me susurro algo al oído.  
-Perdóname Rey. - dijo Kylo Ren

Lo vi caminar hacia los demás. Sabía que esto era por nosotros. Pero sus palabras era como si se refería a algo más.  
La noche cayó ante nosotros. Los Cazas TIE se alejaban de la órbita.  
Pero se acercaban dos transportadores de tropas. Al aterrizar salieron decenas de cada uno. Con blaster y lanzallamas. Cada uno apuntaba a Leia, Poe Dameron, Alex Trey, Ruila Klo y Finn. Empecé a caminar hacia ellos.  
Cuando una nave más estaba aterrizando. Era una Lanzadera.  
Observe hacia donde estaba Ben, no había ninguna reacción en su rostro.  
En ese momento supe a que se referían sus palabras.  
La nave aterrizo, y siete personas salieron de ella.  
Nunca había sentido la presencia del lado oscuro tan fuerte.

 _POV Kylo Ren_

La nave aterrizo exactamente frente a mí. No necesitaba verlos. Sabía quienes venían en ella.  
Armitage Hux fue el primero en bajar por la rampa, detrás venían ellos.  
No traía mi casco. En todo el tiempo que había estado en este planeta lo había dejado en mi nave.  
Armitage Hux se paro frente de mí. Mi mirada era fría, al igual que mis facciones eran de piedra. Hux no dejaba de sonreír.

-Bueno, Maestro Ren. ¿Por qué eso eres no es así? Henos aquí. Que nos has dado la oportunidad de restaurar todo a su orden. - dijo Armitage Hux  
-El Líder Supremo no desea deshacerse de ti Ren. Por alguna razón desea que regreses con nosotros. - dijo Alekai Ren  
-El Líder Supremo es sabio. ¿Cómo se atreven a siquiera pensar que están encima de mi? - dijo Kylo Ren  
-¿Sabes por qué Maestro Ren? Eres débil. Tu amor patético por esta Jedi te ha alejado de tu verdadero destino. - dijo Alekai Ren  
Alekai Ren estiro su brazo en dirección a la nave. En unos segundos tenía mi casco en su mano.  
-Regresa a tu destino y acéptalo Maestro. - dijo Alekai Ren mientras le daba el casco a Kylo Ren

Quede viendo el casco. Por un momento dude. Alekai dejo caer el casco. Pero no pude dejar que tocara el suelo. Use la telequinesis, para no dejarlo caer y así a la vez no tenerlo en mis manos.

-¿Esto es lo que quieren? ¿Vernos atemorizados ante ustedes? No lo creo. - dijo Rey mientras su sable llegaba a sus manos

-No puedo decidir entre si eres valiente o una completa estúpida. - dijo Nilok Ren  
-No olvides Nilok, ante ti esta una Jedi. - dijo Alekai Ren en tono de risa, con el casco risa siniestra  
-Pero bueno ya que estamos aquí, asesina a Leia. Con ella muere la resistencia. - dijo Kylo Ren a Alekai Ren  
-Vaya, admiro eso Ren. Pero si ella muere seria una mártir, le daríamos a la Resistencia otro motivo para existir. - dijo Armitage Hux mientras reía  
-¿Por qué mejor no se largan mientras pueden? ¿Acaso piensan que esto no tendrá repercusiones? - dijo Ruila Klo mientras apuntaba con su blaster a Armitage Hux

Hux solo miro hacia Garia Ren e hizo una señal. Esto era todo para ella.  
Garia levanto su brazo y la acerco a ella con su telequinesis. Con su electrovara la golpeo en el pecho. La chica cayó al suelo gritando de dolor.  
-¿Por estas personas tan insignificantes hemos venido? - dijo Garia Ren

Garia observaba, a la chica en el suelo. Esta trataba de levantarse, mientras Garia la golpeo con su electrovara de nuevo. Ella yacía ya casi muerta. Podía sentirlo.  
No me importaba su muerte, pero podía ver como destrozaba a Rey.  
Garia no la dejaba morir en paz, usaba su fuerza para agonizar más su muerte. Hasta que al final uso una vez más su electrovara y la apunto al corazón. Y eso fue todo para ella. Su corazón había explotado de la sobrecarga eléctrica.  
Yacía muerta en el suelo.  
Athio Ren saco su lanzallamas y quemo el cadáver hasta las cenizas.  
-Para ti, Maestro Ren. - dijo Athio Ren en casi un susurro mientras reía

De repente Garia yacía inmóvil como si alguien la había paralizado. Era Rey. Rey estaba destruyendo su tráquea.  
Vi como Tenquiar Ren saco su látigo laser, y enrollo el brazo de Rey, lo soltó y ella cayó al suelo. En su brazo se podía ver una fuerte quemadura. Tenquiar estaba usando su control mental. Estaba destruyéndola desde su mente y alma. Rey estaba en el suelo mientras gritaba.  
-¡Ben! - dijo Rey entre lagrimas

Eleka Ren se acercaba a ella mientras sacaba su daga, la levanto y cuando esta iba a apuñalar a Rey, la detuve. Ella tenía demasiado poder con la telequinesis, no la podía detener por mucho tiempo.

-¡No! - dijo Kylo Ren mientras se sentía que la tierra se movía

Alekai Ren le hizo una seña a Eleka, y esta alejo su daga del cuerpo de Rey.  
-¡Vaya!, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Al parecer ella no es una debilidad para ti. Ya sé que haremos. Decide ahora, tu destino.  
Es la destrucción con ellos, o eliges el camino que nuestro Líder Supremo te ofrece, Lord Kylo Ren. - dijo Alekai Ren

Esto era por lo que verdaderamente he vivido, alcanzar la grandeza de Darth Vader. Ser más grande allá de él.  
Pero sabía que con esto perdería a Rey. No había retorno de esto.  
Necesitaba dejarla ir, yo era una condena en su vida. Conmigo ella moriría. Ante todo esto, yo la elegiría a ella, pero eso sería su perdición. No podía permitirlo. Era hora de romper todo entre nosotros. Nuestro amor moriría, pero al menos ella viviría.

Alekai Ren, no necesito decir más palabras, el me mostro los deseos del Líder Supremo. Debía matar toda esperanza que hubiera en ella. Estaba decidido.  
Saque mi sable y lo encendí mientras me acercaba a ellos.  
Leia, mostraba su fuerza, que no se vería derrotada ante nada. Poe Dameron el que había torturado una vez, era como si de nuevo lo había hecho. Una cara nueva que no había visto, solo bajaba la mirada. Pero por un momento me miro a los ojos, como si no tuviera miedo. Y al final estaba FN-2187, su mirada solo reflejaba odio y frustración. Y a su lado estaba Rey. Mi Rey. Ella seguía recostada del dolor en el suelo. Al acercarme a ella se levanto. Y me miro. En su mirada todavía había esperanza. Me toco el rostro.  
-Ben, no lo hagas. Yo seguiré contigo, pero no lo hagas. - dijo Rey entre lagrimas

Mi piel reconoció su piel, esta sería la última vez. Ella me pedía que no lo hiciera aunque no supiera a que se refería.  
-Adiós Rey. - dijo Kylo Ren

Este era el adiós de nosotros. Me aleje de ella y me coloque frente a la víctima. Me puse mi casco. Se sentía familiar. Se sentía bien.

Levante mi sable con las dos manos, y lo gire rápidamente hacia su cuello. Hasta que lo cortara.  
El cuerpo cayó, y la cabeza rodo.

Solo escuche el grito de Rey, y pude sentir su odio, y la muerte de su amor. El lado oscuro se fortaleció en mí ser. Y la luz se perdió una vez más en el olvido.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

 _POV Rey_

Todo se había perdido. Menos mi esperanza por él. Lo amaba, aunque no hubiera un argumento razonable. Lo hacía, lo sentía y vivía mi amor por él.  
El estaba parado frente a Leia, Poe, Alex y Finn. El se había alejado de mi contacto.  
Ruila Klo estaba muerta. Ben lo pudo haber evitado y no lo hizo. Ella era un ser humano demasiado noble para este mundo. Ella solo quería salvar a todos. No pude hacer nada para salvarla. No la conocía mucho, pero al verla morir una parte de mi se rompió.  
Leia estaba parada frente a su hijo, nada la derrotaba. Podía ver la fortaleza que había en su semblante. Pero sentía su miedo y angustia. Recuerdo cuando murió Han Solo, el dolor que ella padeció. Y que aun en día lleva con ella. La admiraba, era una líder. Aunque no fuera una Jedi, estaba el lazo que nos unía de la fuerza. Era muy cercana a mí.  
No conocía a Alex, solo una vez pude compartir un momento con él. Pero de eso se trata la vida. Momentos que nos rodean, y aprovechamos o desperdiciamos lo mejor y peor de ellos. Me agradaba Alex.  
Poe, lo consideraba un amigo. Nos unía algo más allá de la compañía, nos unía la forma de ver la vida. Era valiente y temerario.  
Y Finn... ¿Qué sería mi vida sin él? El era una parte fundamental en lo más profundo de mí ser. Él no forma parte de mi pasado, él forma parte del comienzo de mi nueva vida. Desde el primer momento, él sin conocerme veló por mí. Era mi mejor amigo, era mi familia. Lo quería y lo necesitaba. No por todo lo que él había hecho por mí, sino por la pureza de sus acciones, por pocas o muchas que fueran. Lo quería, lo quiero. Finn tomo mi mano una vez más, sus dedos se entrelazaron entre los míos. Era como si me tratara de seguir cuidando. Como diciéndome "Saldremos de esto".

Ben se encontraba frente a nosotros, su "Adiós", recorría por todos mis sentidos y me hacia estremecer y me estrujaba el corazón.  
Por un momento sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba, todo sucedió tan rápido. Él había levantado su sable y sin misericordia asesinado.

-¡NOOO! ¡FINN! - grito Rey

Grite en lo más profundo de mi ser, lloraba a gritos desesperada al ver el cuerpo de Finn caer, y su cabeza rodar.  
Él lo había matado. No le importo mi amor, no le importo todo lo que le di. Lo odiaba. Lo maldecía mil veces a Kylo Ren.  
El tiempo se detuvo, la realidad dejó de existir, el espacio se hizo sordo y mudo. Tome mi sable de luz, lo encendí y lo dirigí a Kylo Ren, justo a su cabeza.  
Cuando iba a atacar, los Stormtroopers cargaron sus blasters y los dirigieron al resto de los que quedaban vivos.  
Deje caer el sable y me acerque a Kylo Ren. No podía ver su rostro. Era solo su casco.  
-Esto es todo Kylo Ren. La destrucción vendrá a mí, pero todo valdrá la pena, si con eso puedo ver tus últimos momentos en agonía. Pagaras por esto. De eso me encargare yo. - dijo Rey fríamente

Era como si todo lo que una vez sentí por él, había desaparecido. No producía ningún efecto en mí.

De repente uno de los Caballeros se acerco, al cadáver de Finn. Empezó a quemar hasta las cenizas el cuerpo de Finn. La cabeza no la quemo.

-Recojan las cenizas de los dos muertos. Recuerden que son los trofeos del Maestro Ren. - dijo Athio Ren  
-Patético. Robado de su familia, escapo de nosotros y solo para condenarse a sí mismo. - dijo Athio Ren mientras agarraba la cabeza de Finn y la dejaba caer

Sentía asco. Hacia todos ellos. Nada me importaba. No podía controlar mis verdaderos deseos. Use la telequinesis, para tener el sable en mis manos. Lo encendí e inmediatamente lo atravesé por el pecho del que había profanado a Finn.  
Uno de los caballeros Ren, uso su telequinesis y saco su discblade, se dirigía rápidamente hacia mi mano pero se detuvo a un centímetro de mi muñeca.  
-No, Alekai. El trabajo está hecho. - dijo Kylo Ren  
-Maestro, acaba de matar a uno de los nuestros por complacerlo a usted. - dijo Alekai Ren  
-Ese fue el error de él, querer hacer algo por mí. - dijo Kylo Ren

Kylo Ren hizo una señal, y había usado su telepatía, para que todos los stormtroopers se regresaran a sus transbordadores. Solo quedaban ellos.  
Un hombre de estatura alta, piel clara. Se acerco a Leia. Sabía quien era él. El General Hux.

-Que esto sea un regalo de misericordia para ti, Leia Organa. Este podría ser tu fin, pero no lo es. Piensa muy bien cuales serán tus siguientes pasos con la Resistencia. Ya destruí tu Republica. Puedo destruir todos aquellos cercanos a ti. - dijo Armitage Hux de manera cruel y amenazante  
-Y respecto a ti, no hemos sido tan desconsiderados. Te dejamos un recuerdo. - dijo Armitage Hux mientras miraba a Rey y señalaba la cabeza de Finn

Termino sus últimas palabras, y se giro y empezó a caminar de vuelta a su nave. Los demás caballeros caminaron detrás de él.  
Por un momento éramos solo él y yo una vez más.  
Lo ignore.  
Caí al suelo desconsoladamente lloraba, mientras me acercaba a la cabeza de Finn.  
Kylo Ren empezó a caminar hacia la Lanzadera.  
Cuando no pude evitarlo y unas palabras se escaparon de mi boca.  
-Rompiste tu promesa. Todo lo que fuimos, hicimos, he creído en ti. Lo has destruido. Elegiste el poder sobre nosotros, sobre incluso tu propio amor. Todo esto fue una mentira. Tu sola existencia, provoca que quisiera, haber sido yo la que muriera esta noche. - dijo Rey entre sollozos

Estaba ahogada en mi propio llanto. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando me abandonaron.  
Kylo Ren se detuvo, no se movió ni giro hacia mí.  
-Nunca hubo un nosotros. Y nada se ha destruido, ya que nunca construimos algo. Mi amor por ti no fue real, solo me vi seducido por tu fuerza. Tu error fue haber creído en mí. - dijo Kylo Ren

Con esas palabras siguió caminando hacia donde él era esperado. Él entro a la nave y con esto se cerró. La nave despego y salió de la órbita.

Solo quedábamos Leia, Poe, Alex y yo.  
Me quede arrodillada ante donde había estado el cuerpo de Finn.  
Había perdido a la persona más importante que había tenido por mucho tiempo.  
Y había perdido la esperanza en que se pudiera regresar de la oscuridad.  
No me sentía digna, no podía ser una Jedi. No después de esto. No con tanto odio en mi corazón.  
Tomo el sable y me levante del suelo, camine hacia donde estaba Leia.

-Leia, vete. Váyanse todos. No hay nada que hacer aquí. Yo no iré con ustedes. - dijo Rey  
-Toma esto. No es para mí. Ya no. - dijo Rey mientras le colocaba el sable de luz a Leia en las manos  
-Rey, sé que esto es difícil. Pero te necesitamos. - dijo Leia  
-Tu no me necesitas Leia, tú solo necesitas soldados. Eso es lo que somos para ti. Un soldado que cae, se reemplaza con otro. ¡Dime! ¡¿Con quién vas a remplazar a Finn ah?! - dijo Rey alterada  
-Rey, tranquilízate. Entiendo tu dolor. - dijo Poe Dameron  
-Sólo... váyanse. - dijo Rey mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba de ellos

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y me gire.  
-Rey, él es mi hijo el que ha hecho todo este mal. Pude ver en ti, que algo murió dentro de ti, al ver como él asesinaba a Finn. Sufro al ver la crueldad de mi hijo. Me importa Rey. Pero no puedo dejar que el dolor me consuma, eso me llevaría a ser por todo aquello que lucho en contra. Nunca lo olvides. Esto te estará esperando. - dijo Leia mientras señalaba el sable y le daba un beso de despedida a Rey en la frente

Leia se alejo, y subió a la nave. Luego Poe, mientras llevaba en un manto lo que había quedado de Finn, y detrás de él iba BB-8. Alex cuando iba a subir, se dio la vuelta y me miro. Levanto su mano en gesto de despedida, y me sonrió dulcemente. Como si quisiera consolarme. Por un momento me hizo sentir mejor.  
Termino de entrar a la nave, y las compuertas se cerraron. La nave despego y salió del alcance de mi visión.

No quedaba nada, no quedaba nadie. Estaba sola de nuevo. Y la verdad no importaba cuantos me rodearan. Esta soledad y vacio nunca se irían.  
Me acerque a la orilla del lago y me senté. Observaba como las estrellas se reflejaban en el agua cristalizada. Los recuerdos me abrumaron y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mi rostro.  
"Siempre te amare", "Nunca olvidare mi amor por ti", " Lo prometo Rey". No podía dejar de recordar sus palabras, cada recuerdo de lo que decía, de sus caricias, de sus besos. Eran dagas en mi corazón.  
Me encontré a mi misma gritando "Por qué". No podía entender por qué había mentido. ¿Qué se proponía? ¿Como el sabiendo mi cariño por Finn? Me lo arrebato.  
Lo odiaba. Odiaba haberlo amado un día. Haber estado dispuesta a sacrificar todo por él.

Me recosté a la orilla del lago, y pensé en todas las noches en que sus brazos habían sido mi cobijo. Más lágrimas salieron por mis ojos, y podía escuchar cómo se partía mi corazón. Me quede dormida hasta no poder más.  
En mis sueños podía ver su rostro una y otra vez, y cada vez era peor que la anterior. Podía verlo destruir todo a su paso, y yo solo era una espectadora. Causante de todo, la culpa me abrumaba y me consumía. Llevándome a un sueño peor.  
Pero este sueño era diferente.  
Era más como un recuerdo. Éramos solo él y yo, en el lago y yo entre sus brazos. Amándonos, y prometiéndonos luchar el uno por el otro hasta el último suspiro. Me perdí en la oscuridad y en el olvido de mis sueños y recuerdos.  
Me quede ahí, por un momento, tratando de vivir de los sueños. Ya que lo que se avecinaba, se trataba de no tener misericordia ante nada. Aunque mi vida se fuera en ello, y lo que una vez fue entrega, confianza, sacrificio y amor por Kylo Ren, era algo que jamás podría volver a sentir. Esa parte de mi había muerto con Finn.

 ** _Espero estén disfrutando, sufriendo, amando, odiando la historia. De eso se trata._**

 ** _Deja tu review, ¿Qué opinas sobre lo que esta ocurriendo,_** ** _Qué_** ** _crees_** ** _puede suceder,_** ** _Qué esperas que pase?_**

 ** _-elecru_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo XIV**

 _POV Rey_

Habían pasado los días y las noches, era como si ya no formaba parte de la realidad. Sentía que era solo una sombra que acechaba la luz. Me sentía excluida de la vida. Sabía que debía hacer. Pero el odio me carcomía.  
Había pasado tiempo durmiendo afuera de la cabaña, en el bosque me refugiaba entre las ramas y las hojas.  
No podía entrar a ese lugar. El dolor era demasiado para tolerar.  
Había pasado una semana, desde que todo sucedió. Yo no había hecho nada. Me sentía desilusionada de mi misma.  
Nunca había sido tan difícil para mí conciliar el sueño, por las noches escuchaba voces desconocidas, y por otros ratos voces familiares. Era una tortura.  
Esta noche no se escuchaba nada. El silencio era abrumador. Me encontraba recostada en el tronco de un árbol. Sin darme cuenta me dormí y los sueños comenzaron.  
Todo era tan pacifico, la luz iluminaba todo, casi que hasta era difícil de abrir los ojos. Ahí estaba él. Yo solo era una espectadora. Kylo Ren estaba sentado hablándole a un casco, corroído y viejo. Le decía abuelo. Y solo repetía las palabras una y otra vez "Lo hice por ella" y "Perdóname abuelo, siento la luz".  
La imagen cambio, y todo se volvió oscuro y podía ver las llamas, gente siendo quemada en vida hasta las cenizas. Kylo Ren yacía ante un viejo hombre y con su sable de luz, lo hacía pedazos e igual hasta las cenizas. No pude vitar gritar "¡No, monstruo!, Kylo Ren se tornó hacia mí, y me llevo a un recuerdo. Era él, que me observaba mientras yo dormía. Y al despertar yo era prisionera. Y él pudo ver que lo quería matar. Se quitó su casco y ahí pude ver, las cenizas. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan ciega? Pregunte para mí misma.  
Caí en un limbo, y pude ver la noche que todo se terminó.  
Pude ver al Caballero de Ren, pude ver su mente. Él le decía a Kylo Ren sus opciones. Era mi muerte y la de todos, o un sacrificio de demostrar su lealtad a cambio se perdonaría la vida, incluso de Leia.  
Empecé a escuchar las voces de desconocidos que decían, "La verdad, tú sabes ahora. El lado de la luz tú regreso espera". Súbitamente escuche otra voz, "Darth Vader una vez fue Anakin e incluso antes de su muerte lo fue de nuevo. Mi amigo. Pudo ver la luz al final". Pude escuchar una voz al final, y me estremeció. Porque aun sin conocerlo sabía quién era. "El poder y el odio una vez me cegó, y caí ante la oscuridad. Luke creyó que había aun luz en mí. Y me salvo de la oscuridad. Ahora tú salva a mi nieto. Tu serás la salvación de él". Termino la voz. De repente aparecieron tres personas, pero era como que no estuvieran ahí. Eran como espíritus. La luz que los rodeaba era azul. Una criatura era verde con orejas paradas, sus facciones eran de alguien viejo pero fuerte a la vez. En su mirada se reflejaba la sabiduría. El otro era un hombre alto, mayor con cabello blanco y barba blanca, y su rostro mostraba la nobleza. Y al final estaba Anakin, sabía que era él.  
Llevaba su vestimenta Jedi, y portaba el mismo sable de luz que yo use. Reflejaba tristeza en su rostro, pero detrás de eso, más allá de su mirada podía ver el brillo que yo una ve tuve en la mía. Era de esperanza. Las tres voces en unísono dijeron "Ahora si ya sabes que debes hacer, deja entrar la luz de nuevo".

Me desperté de golpe agitada, era ya el amanecer. Me toque el rostro y lo tenía húmedo. Me levante del suelo, y empecé a caminar hacia el lago. Observe la cabaña, y la nave en que había llegado aquí al otro extremo.  
Camine a la nave, y mientras entraba sentí como todo regresaba.  
Entre donde una vez tuve compasión de él, y no lo deje morir.  
Entre donde estaba la ducha y la encendí. Me quite la ropa y entre. Las gotas de agua corrían por mi cuerpo. Apoye mí frente a la pared.  
Todos los recuerdos venían a mí.  
Recordé la vez que estábamos en Dagobah, como el intento ahogarme, y como yo lo lastime. Así como recuerdo estar aquí y el me llevo cargada al lago, y pude sentir su necesidad de protegerme y de amarme. Caí al suelo llorando desconsoladamente. No me había dado cuenta como todo el odio que sentía en ese momento, estos días, me había evitado de sentir que había perdido más allá de Finn. Mi amor.  
Mas recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, recordé todas esas veces que fuimos uno solo en carne y espíritu. Que nos amamos más allá de la existencia. Al menos eso creía. Que él me amaba. Pero fue una mentira. Tenía que ser fuerte, y regresar a luchar contra la Orden.  
Pero en este momento, había llegado a mi punto de quiebre. Mi llanto se intensifico. Ahí yacía como una niña pequeña perdida en el llanto, tenía mis rodillas flexionadas y mis brazos las enrollaban.  
No sabía si mi cara estaba mojada por mis lágrimas o por el agua de la regadera.  
Pensaba en las últimas palabras de Ben, mi Ben. El destruyo todo lo que yo le di, ¿Cómo podía perdonarlo? Quizás jamás lo haría. Pero al igual jamás dejaría de amarlo. Mi amor si había sido real. Yo empezaba a construir una vida con él.

Recordé el sueño que había tenido. Había aprendido que mis sueños no eran solo eso. Era real. Pero como podía perdonar o si quiera intentar salvar a un monstruo. Pero recordé las palabras de Anakin.  
Sentía tanto conflicto en mi ser. Me sentía cansada. Era más agobiante amarlo que odiarlo. Ya que mi amor por el me consumía.  
-No te puedo dejar ir. - dijo Rey  
Estaba hablando en voz alta, necesitaba gritar todo lo que llevaba adentro.  
-¿Dónde estás ahora? - dijo Rey

Escuche un ruido de una compuerta abriéndose. No le preste importancia. Estaba muy cansada para eso. Cerré los ojos, y el único sonido era el del agua al caer y mis sollozos. Hasta ahora.

-Rey. - dijo Kylo Ren

Me asuste al escuchar su voz. Me di la vuelta y ahí él estaba observándome. Llevaba su misma vestimenta. En una mano su sable y en la otra su casco.  
Me levante de golpe del suelo, y tome mi ropa para cubrirme. Aunque no había forma de taparme completamente. Trate de tranquilizarme y hable.

-¿Vienes a terminar tu trabajo Kylo Ren? - dijo Rey aun tratando de controlar su llanto

\- 

_POV Kylo Ren_

Por un momento pensé que debía tomar el sable de luz y atravesarlo por mi pecho. Al ver a Rey así, baje la mirada. No podía ver lo que había hecho. Al escuchar sus palabras y llamarme Kylo Ren. Solté el casco y el sable.  
-No sabía que estabas aquí. - dijo Kylo Ren  
-¿Qué haces entonces? - dijo Rey

Estaba ahí solo por el hecho de querer recordar. No esperaba que ella estuviera. No esperaba verla, no tan pronto. Ella quería mi muerte.  
Pero al verla tan frágil, tan hermosa a la vez, no pude evitarlo.

-Esto. - dijo Kylo Ren

Me acerque rápidamente hacia ella, la tome de su rostro y la bese apasionadamente, ella respondió mi beso de la misma manera. La tome y la sujete de las caderas, y la cargue, mientras su espalda pegaba a la pared. Ella estaba desnuda. Y mi cuerpo era lo único que la cubría.  
Me quite mi vestimenta mientras ella continuaba besándome. Podía sentir la necesidad de ella, y podía sentir su dolor y amor a la vez. Nos acariciábamos, al compás de nuestros besos. Por primera vez la mire a los ojos, y reflejaban amor y deseo. Ella bajo la mirada, pero la tome más fuerte entre mí. Y pegue mis labios en su cuello.  
Ella, levanto mi cabeza, y me murmuro que estaba lista.  
La tome de los glúteos y mientras la pegue a la pared, me introduje dentro de ella. Ella gimió, y cada vez más fuerte al ritmo de mis movimientos. Empecé a ir lento y de repente más veloz, al final ella había llegado al clímax conmigo. La mire una vez más, y fue como si nada había pasado. El tiempo dejo de existir y solo éramos nosotros.

-Yo tampoco te puedo dejar ir. Aquí estoy Rey. Contigo. - dijo Kylo Ren mientras besaba a Rey de nuevo


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo XV**

 _POV Kylo Ren_

¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Acaso ella me había perdonado? ¿Cómo podría? Había caído ante mis sentimientos por ella, me había engañado a mismo, pensando que iba a poder estar sin ella. Esto era lo más egoísta que podía hacer, aquí en este momento la estaba condenando a su muerte.  
Rey se encontraba entre mis brazos, los dos permanecíamos en silencio. Yo solo esperaba a que ella dijera algo. Al final, después de esto, ella disponía. Ella valía renunciar a todo, incluso si esta decisión desataba una guerra peor.  
-Ky... Ben. - dijo Rey insegura  
-¿Por qué? - dijo Rey  
-Porque era necesario. - dijo Kylo Ren  
-¿Te arrepientes? - dijo Kylo Ren mientras soltaba a Rey  
-¿De estar aquí contigo? No. ¿De sentir sentimientos tan profundos por ti? Sí. - dijo Rey

No tenía derecho a sentir dolor por esas palabras. Pero todo lo que viniera de ella, afectaba todo lo que yo era. No dije nada. Ella se levantó y se vistió frente a mí. Era indiferente. En unos segundos la perdí de mi vista. Podía escuchar las compuertas y ella al salir. Me levante rápido y me vestí.  
Salí corriendo detrás de ella. La encontré observando el lago.  
-Rey. Sé que he... - dijo Kylo Ren  
-No hay nada ya Ben. Vete. - dijo Rey con voz apagada  
-Rey. Por favor. - dijo Kylo Ren mientras tomaba a Rey de la cabeza  
-¡Vete! - dijo Rey entre lágrimas

Me acerque más a ella, y la mire fijamente, lo que vi en ella rompió lo último que quedaba de mí en buen estado. Pude ver su odio y resentimiento. Ella reflejaba disgusto con mi tacto. Reflejar las emociones era algo que nunca acostumbre, sobre todo al sentimentalismo. Pero una lágrima broto de mí, al ver y sentir el desprecio de mi amada. La solté. Ella no dijo nada, pero me sentía desesperado. La estaba perdiendo en frente de mí, sin poder hacer nada. La ira se apodero de mí.

-Sé que fue por mí, lo que hiciste. Pero por una razón no te puedo perdonar. En el fondo, los dos sabemos que todo fue por tu propio beneficio y ahora vienes aquí y esperas que te escuche. Tuviste tu oportunidad, y tus palabras fueron claras. Nada fue real. Nunca construimos algo. - dijo Rey mientras le daba la espalda a Kylo Ren y empezaba a caminar lejos de él

Eso era todo. Ya no podía mantener la cordura. Camine detrás de ella y la tome de los brazos.  
-¿Tú crees que fue fácil ah? ¿Que todo lo que he hecho ha sido por mí? Sí mate a ese traidor y lo disfrute. Pero no porque su existencia me estorbara. Si no porque así aseguraba, tu vida. Incluso la de mi propia madre. Si el poder fuera por encima tuyo, ¿Por qué no he de matarte Rey? En todo caso eres solo un problema. Pero aquí me tienes, me he traicionado a mí mismo por ti. He fallado en mi misión, he dejado la luz entrar. Pero ya no puedo Rey, la oscuridad y la luz me están consumiendo. No esperaba encontrarte aquí. Hacerlo fue una prueba más que he fallado. Pero mi amor por ti, al final de todo esto, es de lo único que estoy seguro. Te amo Rey. - dijo Kylo Ren entre gritos

\- 

_POV Rey_  
No podía quererlo. Ya no.

-¿Me amas? ¡Te di todo, y tú lo has roto! Ben, yo confié en ti. Y ¿Sabes? Traicionar no es algo nuevo en ti. Eso es lo que tú haces. ¡Destruyes todo a tu paso! ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres, que quemas a las personas, y luego usas sus cenizas como trofeo? - dijo Rey indignada  
-Soy el monstruo, con el que estuviste hoy. Y todo lo que he hecho, soy yo el que debe vivir con eso. Sabias de que era capaz. ¡Desde el momento que viste como mate a Han Solo! Pero te quedaste Rey. ¿Dime por qué?- dijo Kylo Ren  
-¡POR QUÉ TE AMABA! - dijo Rey

Él se acercó a mí pero una vez más me aleje, el dolor y el odio que sentía me sobrepasaba. Él intento una vez más acercarse a mí.  
-¡NO! - dijo Rey

Nunca había hecho esto. Sin darme cuenta arroje a Ben al suelo, y de mi broto la tormenta de la fuerza. Mientras él se retorcía de dolor. Me detuve inmediatamente al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho.  
Me quede parada un momento, y lo observe. Él estaba inmóvil.  
Todo lo que sentía en ese momento se espumo, y la angustia vino a mí.  
Me acerque de golpe donde estaba él.  
-No, no, no, no. ¿Ben, Ben? - dijo Rey

Ben abrió los ojos, y una cara de preocupación pero a la vez alegría se reflejó en él.  
-Todavía lo haces. - dijo Kylo Ren

Ben se acomodó y se sentó, los dos estábamos allí sin decir una palabra.  
Un silencio nos abrumo a los dos, toda la tensión que los dos habíamos creado se rompió con un beso.  
Ya no podía con este conflicto. Lo necesitaba. Por este momento. ¿Acaso sentía miedo de mi misma? ¿Que había hecho? Sabía que eso era solo de quienes pertenecían al Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza.  
Pero por este momento ya no quería pensar, quería revivir por una última vez quizás, aquellos momentos.

Era ya de noche, y las estrellas eran un refugio de luz en la oscuridad.  
-Me has perdido Ben. - dijo Rey  
-Re... - dijo Kylo Ren  
-Déjame terminar. Pero solo tú sabes cómo encontrarme a la vez. Todo lo que has hecho, no lo podemos borrar. Pero ya sea nuestro destino vivir en guerra o en paz, aunque te odie, ame, resienta, necesite; tu siempre estarás en lo profundo de mi ser. No sé si pueda perdonarte. Por el momento no lo hago, pero lo entiendo ahora. Pero en este momento Ben, necesitamos dejarnos ir el uno al otro. Por ahora. Esta es la despedida. - dijo Rey segura de sus palabras  
-Rey, no tiene que ser así. - dijo Kylo Ren  
-Lo es. Tú debes regresar, al igual que yo. Y que estemos aquí no justifica que has dejado la Primera Orden. Sé que sigues siendo parte. En cualquier momento nos enfrentaremos, y será hora de decidir Ben, a qué lado perteneces. - dijo Rey  
-Adiós Rey. Vuelve a mí. - dijo Kylo Ren

Ben se levantó de donde se encontraba, pero antes me dio un beso suave y profundo a la vez. Me hizo sentir su amor y despedida. Se encamino a la nave que había venido.  
Al verlo partir, mi corazón se partió. Pero esto era lo correcto.  
Pero no podía evitarlo, salí corriendo detrás de él, y lo abrace una vez más y nuestras labios se tocaron.  
Tome su mano y la puse encima de mi pecho, para que pudiera sentir mis latidos.  
-Mientras mi corazón siga latiendo, siempre regresare a ti. Hasta pronto, Ben Solo. - dijo Rey

Ben soltó mi mano, me dio una caricia en la mejía y partió. Vi como salía de la órbita, la nave desapareció de mi vista.  
Me dirigí hacia la otra nave, y me prepare para pilotear.  
Sea como fuera, lo que había sucedido, me había dado la fuerza y determinación. Era hora de regresar.  
Lo que se avecinaba, era un llamado de guerra. Arrasaría, todo lo que él era y formaba parte. No quería pensar que haría él, que decidiría.  
La única certeza que tenía, es que la próxima vez que nos viéramos, esta vez no sería solo nosotros dos, y temía en mi corazón que nos enfrentaríamos una vez más, a muerte.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo XVI**

 _POV Kylo Ren_

Todo lo que había sido, pudo ser, o seria, no era más que una tortura para mí. Todo este tiempo había pasado, y era como si no pudiera parar, mi mente, mis pensamientos, mi alma, mi corazón.

Lo que estaba por suceder, cada minuto que pasaba, añoraba porque no ocurriera, no la podía perder, no a ella.

Por las noches me cuestionaba a mí mismo, e incluso muchas veces me gritaba, era como si estuviera perdiendo la cabeza. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? sentía y sabía que este no era yo.

Las pesadillas me torturaban, lo que nadie sabía, solo yo. Mis sueños eran la verdad, que buena para los demás, e incluso para mí en los lugares más profundos de mi alma. Pero para mi misión, mi verdad, el lado oscuro era una decepción.

Caí en el sueño profundo de todas las noches. Allí estaba ella, observando desde una plataforma con el que una vez llame traidor y arrebate su vida. El Sol, que era apagado por consecuencia de la base Star Killer, nos sumió en las sombras a Han Solo y a mí. Allí estaba yo, dispuesto a renunciar al lado oscuro. Antes de estar con Rey, jamás había deseado tanto pertenecer al lado de la luz. Éramos él y yo. Mi padre. Han Solo había accedido ayudarme, a estar para mí. Cuando el sable estaba a punto de entregárselo y él tomarlo, por un momento el vio la verdad. Pude ver en su mirada, a la renuncia de salvarme, pude ver en su mente, la desesperación de tener mi perdón y llevarme a casa con Leia. Sin, yo hacer un movimiento, Han Solo presiono, el sable, este desplegándose, atravesando su costado. Solo dije, gracias. Él pudo hacer lo que yo no, y era quitar su vida. Todo perdió sentido, en solo segundos, mi vida dio vueltas. No podía entender, cual había sido el propósito de él, ¿Acaso Han Solo había dado su vida, en vano? ¿Quería probar si en mi había redención, o solo una condena peor? Al final, fracase. No lo asesine. Fue él, que se quitó la vida. Renuncio a su vida, por mí,

De repente, recibí un disparo. Era de esa bestia peluda. Todo se volvió rojo, luego una luz cegadora, y solo podía escuchar una voz, "Él dio la vida por ti Ben, así como yo di la mía por él, porque sabía que así Luke tendría una oportunidad, una motivación más grande" dijo la voz. Le pregunte quien era. No reconocía la voz. Solo dijo unas últimas palabras. "Solo recuerda Ben, que ese es mi nombre igual. Y al igual que mí, Ben Kenobi, perteneces a la luz, no importa cuanto lo niegues. Tu oscuridad es profunda, y tormentosa, pero tu luz, es pura y verdadera".

Me desperté de golpe, estaba bañado en sudor. Me levante y me mire al espejo, por un momento no pude reconocer mi rostro, mis facciones, eran como si hubiera envejecido de repente veinte años, solo se miraba la amargura, y por un momento pude ver un brillo amarillo en mis ojos. ¿Cómo se suponía que regresara a la luz, si más bien todo este tiempo me había llenado más de dolor?

Encendí la ducha, y las gotas de agua eran calientes, casi sentí que podían quemar mi piel. Por un momento me perdi en los recuerdos. Rey…

Habían pasado 5 años, desde la última vez que la vi en Hanna. En todos estos años, la Primera Orden había construido todo aquello, que la Resistencia destruyo. Había rumores, de que la Orden de los Jedi, había resurgido. Y estaba en mí, destruirlos de nuevo. No importaba si ella estuviera, no podía elegir entre mi herencia que dejo mi abuelo, o mi amor por Rey. Sabía en el fondo, que era hora de dejarla ir. Aunque sabía que era un engaño de mi parte, en todos estos años, no pude dejar de amarla. Cada día mi sed y ganas de estar con ella incrementaba. Verla una tan sola vez, era lo que necesitaba, incluso una vez más antes de destruirla.

Me vestí, y me coloque mi casco, y tome mi sable, lo acaricie por un momento, pensando en todas las vidas que había arrebatado con él. Me dirigí hacia el centro de mando, del destructor que me encontraba. Allí se encontraba Armitage Hux.

-General Hux. ¿Cuáles son las noticias sobre la Resistencia? ¿Acaso planea de nuevo su intento fallido, de destruirlos? – dijo Kylo Ren

Armitage Hux, dirigió su mirada hacia mí, llena de frustración. Odiaba él estar bajo mi mando. Incluso odiaba, más que después de todo lo que había pasado, El Líder Supremo, me había recompensado una vez más, guiándome.

-Lord Ren, tenemos una pista sobre donde se encuentran la Nueva Orden de los Jedi. Enviaremos una tropa, y cazas TIE, a averiguar. Por otra parte encontramos la base en la que se encuentra la Resistencia en estos momentos. – dijo Armitage Hux

Por un momento, al escuchar lo de la Orden, sentí que perdía el control. No ahora. No podía. No estaba listo, para destruirla.

-General, temo que no estoy de acuerdo. Los Jedi, no destruyen bases, no como la Resistencia. De eso me encargare yo. No es su deber, es de los Caballeros de Ren y mía. Pero por el momento, debo ir a hacer personal la visita a la Resistencia. Iré solo yo, y la tropa de Stormtroopers. – dijo Kylo Ren

-Lord Re…- dijo Armitage Hux

No tenía tiempo para estas situaciones, no quería lidiar con él. Incluso no podía hacerlo, aunque quisiera, él Líder Supremo lo necesitaba, aunque no entendía la razón.

Solo levante la mano, y la dirigí hacia él. No tuve que siquiera usar la fuerza. Ya que Hux, bajo la mirada, y asintió a mis órdenes. Con eso partí, y me dirigí hacia la Lanzadera. El piloto solo dijo "Fijen curso a Endor".

 _POV Leia Organa_

-General Organa, un transbordador, y lanzadera ha sido localizada, con dirección hacia Endor. ¿Preparamos el cañón blaster? – dijo Caluan Ematt

Sentía su presencia, era él. Era Ben. Mi Ben. En mi corazón, pude sentir, que no era el momento aún, de entrar en guerra. Se avecinaba, de eso estaba segura, pero antes necesitaba hablar con él una vez más.

-No, déjenlos aterrizar. Pero preparen a los pilotos, y a la armada, por si la situación lo requiere. Esperen mi señal. – dijo Leia Organa

Salí de las instalaciones, a donde esperaba, fuera el lugar donde aterrizarían ellos. Cerré los ojos por un momento, y me deje llevar de las memorias. Recordé este lugar como si lo estuviera viviendo ahora. Recuerdo a Luke, a Han…

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejías, extrañaba en lo más profundo de mi alma, a Han. Una parte de mi sentía que él había muerto en vano. ¿Qué pasaría si Ben, no tenía ninguna redención? ¿Por qué he de pensar que puede pasar lo mismo que con Darth Vader? Sé que él era mi padre. Pero realmente nunca lo pude sentir, no como Luke, que pudo ver la luz en él. Y al final él dio la vida por su hijo, al final volvió a ser Anakin.

Una parte de mi lloraba de nostalgia, ya fuera por la alegría y la tristeza. En la lucha por salvar la galaxia, sentía que había perdido la oportunidad de estar con aquellos que he amado. Tenía esperanza, que aún no fuera demasiado tarde.

Era aquella hora del día, donde el sol, se dormía, y la noche despertaba. Pero las estrellas me alumbraban, y me acobijaban.

Pude ver el transbordador y la lanzadera aterrizar. Observe la decena de Stormtroopers que salió del transbordador, luego lo vi a él…Kylo Ren.

-Repliéguense. – dijo Kylo Ren

-¿Vienes a destruirme? – dijo Leia Organa

-No. Vengo a darte una oportunidad, de dejar esto. Y rendirte ante la Primera Orden. – Dijo Kylo Ren

-¿Acaso tu renunciarías a tu causa? ¿Después de todo a lo que has abandonado o hecho por ella? – dijo Leia Organa

-No necesito saber lo que has abandonado por tu causa. Simplemente, soy el retrato viviente de ello. – dijo Kylo Ren

-Reconozco que fue un error, haberte dejado. Pero eso no quiere decir, que no te amara. Te sigo amando, eres mi hijo. Pese a todo lo que has hecho, siempre seré tu madre. Déjame verte, Ben. – dijo Leia Organa

Una risa, provino del casco de él, solo bajo la cabeza y hablo.

-Es curioso, casi se parecen a una de las últimas palabras de Han Solo. – dijo Kylo Ren riendo

-¿Qué crees que miraras? ¿El rostro de tu hijo? – dijo Kylo Ren

-No. Temo, que puedo ver a un desconocido. Pero al igual puedo ver que no eres un monstruo, puede que vea, que aun tienes algo bueno en ti. – dijo Leia Organa

Él tomo un paso atrás, bajo una vez más su cabeza. Pude ver que su mano se dirigió hacia su sable. Solo lo toco, como si dudara. Luego llevo sus manos hacia su casco, y se lo quito. Era él, mi hijo. Una gran cicatriz, marcaba su rostro, iba como desde su frente hacia su pómulo izquierdo, entre sus ojos. Sus ojos, color marrón, llenos de tantas emociones, una de ellas tristeza. Su cabello era liso, y negro. Recordé cuando era niño como pasaban mis dedos, entre su cabello perfecto. Era mi hijo, adorado. Por un momento olvide todo, quería abrazar a mi hijo. Lo observe, como quien observa algo sublime.

Él hizo una señal, era como si estuviera usando la fuerza, los Stormtroopers, se dirigían de regreso al transbordador. Era como si no tuvieran control de sí mismos. Todos entraron, y las compuertas de la nave se cerraron. Así de poderoso era él.

Ben bajo la mirada una vez más, pude ver la lágrima que broto de su ojo. De repente Ben me abrazo. Pude sentir los brazos de mi hijo enrollarme entre su necesidad de amor.

-Te perdono. – dijo Kylo Ren

-Quiero que sepas, que la muerte de Han Solo, no fue algo que quise provocar. – dijo Kylo Ren

-Ben. – dijo Leia Organa mientras pasaba una mano en el rostro de Kylo Ren

-Sé que el dio la vida por ti, sé que no quisiste. Ahora al verte lo sé. – dijo Leia Organa

-Es hora de irme. No puedo detener la guerra. Tienes que estar lista. Todos deben hacerlo. – dijo Kylo Ren como si se refiriera a alguien

-¿La amas no es cierto? – dijo Leia Organa

-La amo más allá de la existencia, incluso aunque nuestros caminos no estén unidos. – dijo Kylo Ren con agonía en la voz

-Solo quiero que sepas Ben, que te amo. Eres mi hijo y siempre lo serás, confió en ti, que tomaras la decisión correcta. Y todo lo que paso, esta perdonado, por favor, se valiente. Porque no es a mí que debes demostrar, si estás dispuesto a hacer el bien, o ya sea el mal. Aunque no esté en presencia contigo hijo, busca en tu corazón y allí me encontraras. Que la fuerza te acompañe. – dijo Leia Organa

Ben me abrazo una vez más, y me dio un beso en la mejía. Coloque mi mano entre su cabello, y deslice mis dedos entre el. Le di una caricia en el rostro, y luego en la barbilla. Ben se despidió, de lejos, y al igual, yo. Levante mi brazo e hice una señal de despedida.

Partimos los dos, el hacia su nave, y yo de regreso a las instalaciones. Di mis órdenes, que se retiraran. Que los dejaran abandonar Endor.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar, necesitaba, la señal de Luke y Rey, para marchar a la guerra.

 ** _En honor a Carrie Fisher - Leia Organa, dedico este capitulo. Descansa en paz, que la fuerza te acompañe y las estrellas iluminen tu camino._**

 ** _Espero estén disfrutando la historia, deja tu comentario, quiero saber que opinas sobre la historia._**

 ** _Disfruta el capitulo, y espera por el 2017 que vendrá más. Feliz Año Nuevo. - elecru_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII**

 _POV Rey_

Era el amanecer, siempre me despertaba a esta misma hora, a ver el horizonte, como si esperaba que algo llegara. Eso en el fondo me molestaba, tanta calma durante todos estos años. Había regresado donde una vez vine aquí, pidiendo a Luke que fuera mi maestro.

Ahora él y yo, de las cenizas habíamos empezado de nuevo. Una Nueva Orden Jedi. Después del ataque a la Republica, se estuvieron interceptando mensajes, de familias a lo largo de la galaxia. Rumores decían, que ellos pedían ayuda a la Resistencia, que en sus hogares residían personas que eran sensibles a la fuerza.

Al final no fueron rumores, al regresar de mi último encuentro con él, hace cinco años. Recibí las noticias de Leia, y partí a buscar al antiguo Templo Jedi, en Ahch-To.

En todo este tiempo, fue como si había vivido más, de lo que viví, en mis años anteriores. Incluso conocer acerca de mi familia, y comenzar una.

-Mamá.- dijo el niño dulcemente

Lo tome de su pequeña mano, y lo observe por un momento, su cabello era liso, por momentos el color era negro, pero una vez los rayos del sol se reflejaba en él, se iluminaba a un color castaño. El color de sus ojos, eran color café, pero habían momentos que se tornaban color gris. Su rostro inmaculado, piel clara, y ciertos lunares en algunas partes de su rostro. Era tan hermoso, lo amaba. Era mi hijo.

-Trenan, ve con Alex, tengo que hablar con Luke. – dijo Rey mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Trenan

Alex Trey, ¿Quién lo diría? Cuando regrese, a la base de la resistencia hace cinco años, Luke pudo percibir que Alex era fuerte con la fuerza, desde entonces, el empezó como Padawan de Luke, ahora a ser un maestro para los nuevos aprendices.

Podía sentir como el lado luminoso de la fuerza se fortalecía, con Luke los nuevos Jedi volvieron a resurgir, él había encontrado en la fuerza que le daba Leia, sus nuevos aprendices, y yo que confiaba en él. Luke había sido más que un maestro para mí, era mi amigo, y guía que cada vez que me sentía perdida, el me volvía a mostrar el camino. A no flaquear.

Había jóvenes de todas las edades. Como Matia Gon, él tenía diecinueve años, y sus habilidades en combate eran muestra del esfuerzo y dedicación. Él se encontraba practicando con otros padawans, Yuwe Kla, ella tenía quince años, pero su edad no la hacía menos capaz. También se encontraba Zet Cad, las habilidades que tenía el con la fuerza, su telequinesis, mejoraba día con día. Y así había más, en mi corazón, confiaba que fuera suficiente para enfrentarlos a ellos. Solo éramos quince. No tenía idea de cuantos fueran las fuerzas de la Primera Orden, dominantes de la fuerza. Pero ellos no tenían idea del poder de la nuestra.

Los jóvenes pasaron todo el día con su entrenamiento Jedi, la telequinesis, y el control mental, era algo que se les enseñaba que solo en medidas de vida o muerte debían usarlas.

Trenan era joven, demasiado, pero a su poca edad demostraba sensibilidad en la fuerza. Por ratos podía ver como hacia levitar las rocas, y las dejaba caer. Era un juego para él. Era solo un niño. Él no tenía que vivir la guerra, no todavía.

Cada semana un equipo enviado por la Resistencia llegaba aquí, a informarnos de la situación en la Galaxia. Esta era la hora que ya debía haber llegado un transportador. Y así fue.

Me encontraba en la cima de la colina, y mire hacia abajo, era Leia, que venía con Chewbacca, y dos soldados de la Resistencia.

Me encamine colina abajo, con Alex que me acompañaba. Luke se quedó con los jóvenes Jedi y Trenan.

Al ver a Leia y Chewbacca, le di un abrazo largo a cada uno. No recordaba la última vez que los había visto.

-Rey, tenemos que hablar. – dijo Leia Organa

-¿Sucedió algo? – dijo Rey preocupada

-Nada porque actuar ahora, solo necesito informarte de una visita que recibí hace unos cinco días. – dijo Leia Organa

-Está bien, dime Leia. – dijo Rey

Camine con Leia a unos cuantos metros de los demás, parecía como si Leia quería que nadie supiera acerca de lo que me iba a hablar.

Un sentimiento de angustia, nostalgia, tristeza y alegría me arrullo. Porque presentía de que o mejor dicho de quien me iba a hablar.

-Rey, lo que te diré no es un secreto, simplemente es algo personal para ti, no es un secreto porque estas rodeada de seres que leen mentes. – dijo Leia tratando de hacer reír a Rey

Leia hacia su mejor esfuerzo por sacar una sonrisa de mí, esto quería decir, que era de él que iba a hablar. No dije nada, solo hice mi mejor esfuerza por mostrarle una sonrisa, y darle una señal para que continuara y siguiera hablando.

-Ben, ha venido a verme. No fue una amenaza, sino un aviso más bien, que había llegado el momento. De la guerra. No sé qué lo motivo a hacerlo Rey, pero era necesario que lo supieras. Tú sabes que esta locación ya no es secreta, no desde que hace unas pocas semanas localizaron una nave de transporte que provenía de aquí. Debes irte, deben irse. A menos que tu consideres que ya estén preparados. – dijo Leia Organa

-Si el enemigo está listo para atacar Leia, nosotros estaremos listos entonces para el contraataque. Partiremos a Endor mañana al amanecer. De allí tú decidirás a donde ir. – dijo Rey

Con eso me despedí de Leia, y me quede un momento en silencio. Alex se acercó.

-¿Rey? Puedo sentir tu pena. – dijo Alex Trey mientras abrazaba a Rey

-Gracias Alex, eres un gran apoyo. Y esa pena es una carga con la que he decido llevar a través de los años. No te preocupes por mí. Saldré a caminar, por si me tardo y te preguntas donde estoy. Cuida al pequeño por favor. – dijo Rey

-No tienes que pedirlo Rey. Cuídate. – dijo Alex Trey

Empecé a caminar, no había realmente mucho a donde hacerlo, ya que alrededor todo era agua, me encamine alrededor de la tierra que había en la Isla. Era ya de noche, no había estrellas. La oscuridad era amargamente profunda y pesada. Pude escuchar el pequeño zumbido de una nave, solo pensé que era Leia, que regresaba. Pero no fue así. No la vi entrar a la órbita, la lanzadora, no podía, estaba muy oscuro. Y había volado bajo, para así no ser vista. Bajo alguien de la nave, su vestimenta era toda negra, por lo que apenas podía ver, pero era una chaqueta negra. Un pequeño brillo venia de su cinturón.

Saque mi sable, ya no usaba, el que una vez fue de Luke y antes de Anakin, había construido uno nuevo. Lo encendí y dirigí el sable hacia la persona. La luz azul resplandeciente ilumino su rostro.

-Amor de mi vida. – dijo Kylo Ren

Baje el sable y lo apague al escuchar su voz, el sonido me estremeció hasta lo más profundo de mi ser.

-Ben... – dijo Rey no pudiendo ocultar lo que él le provocaba

 ** _Disfruta. Comenta que te parece la historia. Gracias por leer. - elecru_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo XVIII**

 _POV Rey_

Mi voz sonó melancólica, y ronca a la vez, como si un nudo se hiciera en mi garganta, trate de aclarar mi voz.

-Ben… ¿Qué haces? – dijo Rey confundida

-Necesitaba solo verte. Necesitaba saber que eras real, que todo lo que una vez sucedió entre nosotros no fue solo una falsa visión. – dijo Kylo Ren melancólico

-¿Has renunciado a la Primera Orden? ¿Desertado…? – dijo Rey dudosa

-No. No Rey, no estoy aquí por eso. No podrás ganar Rey, una nueva orden de Lores Sith ha resurgido, así como una Nueva Orden Jedi. Necesito que te largues de aquí. Si te quedas y nos enfrentas morirás. – dijo Kylo Ren

-Ya has dado tu advertencia, ya puedes irte. No temo morir Ben, temo perder la esperanza incluso antes de haber defendido en lo que creo, en el poder de todo ser viviente. En hacer el bien. – dijo Rey

-No puedo creer que después de todos estos años, sigues pensando que la Primera Orden le hace un bien a la galaxia, el orden que buscan no es más una manera de caos. Si debo morir, lo hare. Pero no huiré, no puedo abandonar a… - dijo Rey

Guarde silencio al darme cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de saber. Iba a mencionar a Trenan. Ben no podía saber acerca de él.

-No puedo abandonar a mi gente. Ellos cuentan conmigo. Pero tú nunca aprendiste el significado de eso. De que cuando alguien cuenta contigo, tú das todo por no fallarles y así no fallarte a ti mismo. Necesito permanecer en la luz Ben, tu oscuridad es demasiado para mí. – dijo Rey

Los dos permanecimos en silencio un rato, se sintió como algo eterno. Por lo poco que podía ver me daba cuenta de él tenía su mirada hacia abajo, apretaba sus puños. De repente inhalo y exhalo fuertemente.

-¿Qué ha cambiado? – dijo Kylo Ren

-No somos los mismos, ya no lo soy, las personas en nuestras vidas no son las mismas, te he dejado ir hace mucho tiempo. E incluso aunque te esperara, solo hubiera sido una perdida más, porque hoy después de cinco años, sigues siendo Kylo Ren, no renunciaras a lo que ha sido tu vida por años, a lo que te ha convertido en… lo que eres. Así que no esperes que yo renuncie por lo que he luchado duro todo este tiempo. – dijo Rey fríamente

-No te pido que te vayas conmigo, solo quiero. – dijo Kylo Ren mientras hacia una larga pausa

-Necesito que vivas. No me obligues a hacer que no quiero por favor. – dijo Kylo Ren en un tono casi de grito

-¿Me vas a amenazar? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? Tu amor, no es amor. Si lo fuera entenderías, y te quedarías conmigo. Pero pretendes que yo este para ti, mientras ¡Tú destruyes la galaxia! Tú no haces nada que no sea por ti. – dijo Rey

-Rey… ¿Acaso no me ves? He dejado todo lo que soy por ti. Tu corazón ya no me pertenece. Quizás nunca fue mío, pero haber llegado a él me cambio. – dijo Kylo Ren

¿Qué me sucedía? ¿Acaso lo había dejado de amar de la misma manera que lo hice años atrás? ¿Acaso era que no confiaba en él?

Ben se acercó lentamente hacia mí, lo supe porque sentí su respiración cerca de mi rostro. Pude sentir una de sus manos tomar la mía. Nuestros labios estaban a un centímetro de tocarse.

Sentía como un muro que había construido estaba a punto de desmoronarse. Cuando escuche una voz familiar a lo lejos de donde me encontraba.

-¿Rey? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? – dijo Alex Trey

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no podía poner en riesgo a cualquiera que fuera que se encontrara en la Isla. Tenía que ser fuerte, y dejarlo ir una vez más, el amor era algo que no estaba hecho para la vida que había decidido llevar. Y menos un amor como el que Ben y yo tuvimos alguna vez. Estaba tan oscuro que Ben no lo noto, pero una lágrima se deslizo por mi rostro. La sola idea, de no verlo. Pero no podía estar con él, ya no. Tome valor de decir palabras que quizás me arrepentiría de pronunciarlas.

-Vete. Ya hemos terminando con todo. No hay nada aquí porque luchar, al menos no entre tú y yo. Si tú decides dejar la Primera Orden y todo lo que representa, hazlo por ti, no por mí. Y solo así sabré que es verdadero quien te convertirás entonces. Y si no lo haces ya no importa, porque yo he renunciado a ti desde el momento que asesinaste a Finn. – dijo Rey

Sin creer en las palabras que acababa de decir, y todo para que él se marchara y evitara, que alguien muriera, tuve que mencionar algo del pasado, que en el fondo ya lo había perdonado. Me dolió recordarlo, pero no tanto como me desgarro el alma herirlo. Pero no podía arriesgar a los Padawans, ni a Luke, ni a Alex, ni a Trenan. En el dolor de mi alma, temía que nuestra historia se había terminado. Hasta el día de mi muerte lo amaría, pero a la vez, sabría que no estamos destinados a estar juntos. No en esta realidad que vivíamos.

 _POV Kylo Ren_

Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo atrás, regresar a Takodana, ir por los bosques a buscar, mejor dicho a seguir una presencia, encontrar a Rey, y cambiar todo eso. Y simplemente haber ido por el droide ¿Lo haría? No. Simplemente le hubiera demostrado lo que ella para mí, desde el primer momento. No haber caído ante la oscuridad una vez más.

La deje ir, una vez más. Ella siguió el sonido de la voz que la llamo por su nombre. Decidí no frenarla, pero algo me hizo seguirla. Una presencia. Algo me decía que debía ir detrás de ella. Y así lo hice, sin que ella se diera cuenta. La oscuridad me cubría, una vez más.

Ella se acercó a un individuo, él coloco su mano en el hombro de ella, y la otra mano paso un dedo por su cabello.

Sentí como mi mano se deslizaba directamente hacia mi sable.

Cuando escuche una voz.

-¿Mamá dónde estabas? – dijo la voz del niño

-Necesitaba caminar Trenan, pero que mejor compañía sino la de Alex. – dijo Rey mientras sonreía

-¿Me cargas hacia la cima? – dijo Trenan

-Claro, aunque ya no es tan fácil como cuando eras un bebé. – dijo Alex

El sujeto cargo al niño, y lo coloco en sus hombros, Rey iba detrás de ellos. Por un momento se detuvo y miro hacia atrás. Yo retrocedí, y los vi desvanecerse ante la oscuridad de la noche.

Baje hacia donde se encontraba la Lanzadora.

Ahora entendía sus palabras.

"No somos los mismos, ya no lo soy, las personas en nuestras vidas no son las mismas" ". Pero no huiré, no puedo abandonar a…" Se refería a ellos.

No la culpaba, había empezado de nuevo, tenía una familia. Pero no podía ver más allá de que era una traición, el odio que sentía era incontrolable. Por primera vez, sentía que la odiaba. Todo lo que ella era, todo lo que ella hizo en mí. Pero sobre todo me odiaba a mí mismo. Por no haber luchado por ella, yo no soy el hombre que carga a su hijo. No soy yo, el que lleva al pequeño niño en sus hombros.

Una mezcla de sentimientos que jamás había sentido, salían a flote de mí. Me había sumido completamente y finalmente hacia el odio, la ira y el dolor.

Me encaminaba por la rampa, de la nave, que se encontraba en la orilla de la Isla, pero el agua llegaba a la rampa. Cuando observe mi rostro, y era desconocido. Mi mirada. Pude ver un pequeño destello color amarillo, que reflejaban mis ojos.

Seguí caminando, y pilotee la nave, fuera de la órbita. Ya no iba a perder tiempo. Necesitaba ir con mi orden. Con los caballeros de Ren y la Orden de los Lores.

Se había terminado.

 ** _Kylo Ren finalemente se ha perdido en la oscuridad. ¿Podrá regresar de tal lugar? ¿Qué pasará con Rey? ¿Podrán terminar juntos? O ¿Es una condena del destino estar separados?_**

 **Espera por más. Gracias por leer, y por sus comentarios. Espero más de sus reviews. The force is strong with Reylo. - elecru**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XIX**

 _POV Kylo Ren_

Había regresado de vuelta. Todo era como si se hubiera incrementado. La impaciencia y el rechazo hacia las personas habían crecido.  
Había asesinado a un oficial solo por hacer su trabajo.  
Me habían notificado que la Resistencia ha cambiado su locación y con ellos la Nueva Orden Jedi. ¿Por qué perdí el control? El paradero era desconocido.  
Yo había hecho esto. Era mi responsabilidad encontrarlos. Quería hacerlo, ya de una vez acabar con todo lo que era nada más un que recuerdo. A veces un sueño, la mayor parte del tiempo una pesadilla. Cada vez que pensaba en ellos, sentía como mi mente pasaba por una tortura mental.

La Primera Orden había construido una nueva base llamada Dark Stroke. Se realizaban las últimas instalaciones, y estas rastrearían el paradero de esos traidores a la Galaxia que se resistían a la Primera Orden.

Al regresar de Ahch-To, me reuní con Nilok y Eleka, que regresaban de un ataque contra las fuerzas aliadas a la Resistencia.  
Cuando entre a la sala donde se encontraban, los dos llevaban sus cascos.  
-Reporte de misión. - dijo Kylo Ren  
-Ningún sobreviviente, muchos de ellos preferían quitarse la vida antes de llevarlos como prisioneros, así que decidí que no habría sobrevivientes. - dijo Nilok Ren

Me sentí frustrado y molesto al escuchar las palabras de él, una parte de mi quería atravesar mi sable por su cuello, pero no podía hacerlo en tiempo de guerra. Ya que a pesar de su fracaso, era leal y eficiente cuando seguía las indicaciones.  
Eleka era diferente, ella era conflicto, fuego, deseo. La conocía.  
Cuando fuimos aprendices de cómo lo conocía en ese entonces hace cinco años, el Líder Supremo. Ella era mi mayor rival, siempre me retaba. Para mi placer nunca pudo superar mis habilidades. Pero era con la única que podía reconocer que nunca he deseado hacerle daño.  
Mucho antes de conocer a Rey, ella fue como el mar, en un gran océano de soledad y vacío.

-Tú no decides Nilok. A la próxima, piensa que asesinar a todos, no trae respuestas. - dijo Kylo Ren

Me di la vuelta y me retire. Por un momento vi como Nilok tomo la mano de Eleka. Eleka la alejo. Las compuertas se cerraron, no pude evitar una leve sonrisa. Esto solo me trajo recuerdos de una situación parecida o peor.

El amor en el lado oscuro, es como un agujero negro. Todo lo que está alrededor se lo traga. Es destructivo.  
En el pasado Alekai y Garia fueron un problema por esto. Siguen vivos porque fueron perdonados.  
Estaba en mi poder el haber podido ejecutarlos. La razón no fue que fraternizaran entre ellos, su amor no me importaba. El motivo de su casi condena, fue que estaban dispuestos a abandonar la Primera Orden y todo lo que implicaba el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza. Desde ese día, su amor se perdió.  
Recuerdo sus últimas palabras antes de que todo acabara entre ellos "En esta oscuridad regresare de nuevo, porque solo así podre perder la visión de lo que es estar contigo" dijo Garia, mientras Alekai término "Debes vivir amor mío, este es el fin. Prefiero una vida llena de amargura, que un existir en el que tu corazón no late, al son del mío". Eso fue todo.  
Alekai sabía que era perder a aquella persona que cambiaba toda tu existencia. La crueldad para él, es que tenía que verla todos los días.  
Alekai sabía que era ser débil por un amor, por eso él supo ver mi debilidad en Hanna.  
Él estuvo dispuesto a renunciar a todo, pero no a morir. O mejor dicho que ella no muriera.  
Ahora lo entiendo, y dentro de lo poco que pueda sentir hacia él, lo compadezco. Porqué sé que hasta que Garia entro a su vida, él supo que era ser amado.

Me dirigí hacia mi compartimento. Al estar allí, me di cuenta de mis pensamientos me quite el casco de golpe y lo deje caer. Una vez más estaba cediendo ante la luz. Necesitaba olvidar y no pensar.

Deje la compuerta abierta cuando vi pasar a Eleka. La llame.  
Ella no hizo caso a mi llamada. Me senté en el suelo, sobre mis rodillas metí mi cabeza.  
-Veo que sigues sufriendo Kylo Ren. - dijo Eleka Ren  
No escuche ningún ruido de cuando ya estaba frente de mí. Me tomo por sorpresa, aunque mostré indiferencia.  
-¿Cómo siquiera puedes saberlo? Si no tienes esa capacidad de sentir. - dijo Kylo Ren fríamente

Eleka se quedó en silencio, y se retiró. De golpe recordé su pasado. Lo había olvidado completamente.  
Como años atrás, supe acerca de que la llevo al Lado Oscuro. En una misión de la Resistencia, decenas de aldeanos murieron. Entre ellos su familia. Fue recogida por nuestras tropas. Desde entonces creció sola, y entrenada para ser un arma mortal.

Me levante y la observe. Mientras caminaba se retiró el casco, su cabello castaño cayó como una cascada. Camine detrás de ella y le toque el hombro. De repente ella saco una cuchilla y la coloco en mi cuello, cerca de mi carótida. Sus ojos verdes, tristes pero fulminantes. Bajo la cuchilla al ver que era yo.

-¿Necesita algo maestro Ren? - dijo Eleka Ren con voz seria y fría  
-No tienes que mantener las formalidades Eleka. - dijo Kylo Ren irritado  
-Tengo que partir. Mañana parto a una misión con Tenquiar y debo prepararme. ¿Necesitas algo? - dijo Eleka Ren  
-No. - dijo Kylo Ren

Eleka empezó a caminar de nuevo, cuando se detuvo de golpe. Y hablo.  
-Yo también la siento. La luz. - dijo Eleka Ren  
-¿Los extrañas? ¿Tu familia...? - dijo Kylo Ren  
-Cada día. Por eso hago esto. Pero los días en que pienso en mi madre, la luz me abruma y siento el perdón. Pero eso es un error. - dijo Eleka Ren

No era yo el único que luchaba cada día por no dejar entrar a la luz.  
-Cambiaste. Ella te cambio. - dijo Eleka Ren de repente

Al escuchar sus palabras recordé hace diez años cuando la conocí. Nuestra relación. Y porque termino.  
Lo nuestro nunca fue amor, solo placer y perdición. Ella nunca vio en mi bondad o siquiera una pizca de ilusión hacia el amor. Y yo nunca pude ver más que oscuridad en ella hasta hoy.  
Ella era diferente. O yo era quien se había convertido en una persona completamente diferente. Rey...  
Negué para mí mismo. Y me acerque a Eleka.  
Ella dio un paso atrás, lejos de mí.  
-¿Qué haces? - dijo Eleka Ren

¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía traicionar mi amor por Rey. Era lo único que me quedaba después de ver...  
Ver como ella rehízo su vida.  
La oscuridad regreso.  
Vi en el reflejo de las paredes metálicas, un destello amarillo en mis ojos. Cerré los ojos e intente luchar contra ello. No pude.

-Recordar los buenos tiempos. - dijo Kylo Ren

Me encontraba en el único lugar donde no era molestado por los fastidios de la galaxia, desde el momento que cerraba la compuerta de mi espacio de estar.  
Me encontraba recostado en el suelo, con el brazo apoyado detrás de mi cabeza. Con la otra mano dibujaba círculos en la espalda desnuda de Eleka.  
-Aun reconozco tu piel. - dijo Kylo Ren

Eleka se levantó, y se sentó frente a mí. Los dos nos mirábamos con nuestros cuerpos desnudos.  
-Esto no pasara de nuevo Kylo. - dijo Eleka Ren  
-¿Por qué soy tu maestro de los Caballeros de Ren? - dijo Kylo Ren  
-No. Por qué, tu mente, alma y corazón, le pertenece a ella. Tu cuerpo esta aquí, pero lo demás está en un lugar perdido en presencia de ella. Estas palabras jamás las repetiré, jamás las dije. - dijo Eleka Ren  
-Tú ya no perteneces aquí. A esta vida que llevas. Yo no tengo a nadie. Por eso sigo aquí. Si realmente la amas, lucha por ella. - dijo Eleka Ren

Eleka me dio una caricia en el rostro con su mano.  
-Nos vemos. Kylo Ren. Y si decides seguir la luz, adiós Ben Solo. - dijo Eleka Ren

Con eso se levantó, tomo su vestimenta y se marchó.

Seguí recostado. Tome mi sable, que estaba cerca. Lo acaricie como un viejo amigo. Como si fuera hora de despedirme o llevarlo a una nueva aventura.  
¿Cómo podía renunciar a lo único que me quedaba cuando Rey estaba dispuesta a morir por la Resistencia? ¿Cuándo Rey tenia... Tenía un hijo?  
El poder ya no me importaba. Ya era hora de decidir. Y ella siempre fue mi única elección, desde el momento que la lleve cargada en mis brazos pese a la circunstancia.

Había estado en un valle oscuro y siniestro. Con partes de mí que creía perdidas. Me había equivocado ahora. Me había equivocado antes.  
¿Cómo pude ser tan absurdo?  
Yo empuje a Rey lejos de mí. Hacia otra vida. ¿Otra persona?  
No importaba que ella quisiera dar su vida por la Resistencia.  
Antes que suceda eso, yo moriré por ella, por su hijo. Por nosotros.  
Esa era mi elección finalmente.

 ** _Este capitulo es con un propósito. Dar a relucir la importancia de los Caballeros de Ren y su pasado, que antes de ser armas mortales, son humanos._**

 ** _Kylo Ren siempre pertenecerá a Rey. Paciencia. Comenta por favor. Saludos. - elecru_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Gracias por leer esta historia, sin ustedes los lectores, pues no habría sentido de escribir esto. Agradezco los comentarios y a la vez me disculpo por la tardanza de la actualización de capítulos.**

 **También quiero hacer una aclaratoria, por si hay alguna confusión respecto a la historia, antes de continuar a este capitulo.**

 **Rey tiene 19 años y Kylo Ren 29, en el episodio VII. Esta fanfiction comienza un tiempo después de los acontecimientos que se dan. Para entonces Rey ya tiene 20 y Kylo Ren 30. Más adelante en la fanfiction hay un salto de tiempo de 5 años. Esto quiere decir que según esta historia, han pasado 15 años desde que Kylo Ren se paso al Lado Oscuro. Es decir a los 25 años. En el presente de la fic, Rey tiene 25 y Kylo Ren 35.**

 **Si lo sé, tanta explicación para algo sencillo, pero mi intención es para que disfruten nuestra amada ship Reylo y no hayan malos entendidos respecto a la línea de tiempo e historia.**

 **Gracias de nuevo, y por su atención.**

 **Disfruta :)**

 **Capítulo XX**

 _POV Alekai Ren_

-Presente-  
Almas perdidas eso éramos Los Caballeros de Ren, sentía como mi fin se acercaba, no podía dejar de pensar en el pasado, nuestro pasado.  
Regresaba de la sala de comando. Hux me había informado, que tenían un rastro acerca de donde se podía encontrar a la Nueva Orden Jedi.  
Sentía cada momento más corto que el anterior.  
Necesitaba encontrarlos, como no pude darme cuenta. Qué en Hanna, Chandrila, era él. Lo había olvidado.

Iba caminando cuando la vi de lejos, era Garia Ren. Llevaba su casco puesto, pero no necesitaba que se lo quitara, recordaba su rostro perfectamente. Era la primera imagen en mi mente, al despertar, y la última al cerrar mis ojos.

Con eso me perdí en mis recuerdos, y sentí como revivía el pasado.

-Hace 8 años-

-He asesinado, torturado, destrozado hogares y personas. Nunca vivo pensando en eso. No me incomoda o aturde. Pero tu presencia me pesa Garia. - dijo Alekai Ren

Respirábamos agitadamente fuerte cerca uno del otro, mientras nos enfrentábamos en batalla. ¿Sería de vida o muerte? ¿Redención o perdición? ¿Amor u olvido?

-No tengo porque escucharte. No me interesa si vives libre de todos los males que has hecho, o si eres perseguido por ellos. - dijo Garia Ren

Garia uso su brazo para alejarse de mí, con sus piernas hizo una llave que empezó desde mi cuello, hasta que caí al suelo. Ella tomo su electrovara y sentí el golpe acompañado de una fuerte descarga eléctrica.  
-¿Qué te ha sucedido? Hace meses, no hubieras bajado la guardia de esta manera. - dijo Garia Ren

¿Qué me sucedía? Lo peor que a alguien como yo podía ocurrirle.  
¿Cómo me consideraba a mí mismo?  
No era en si lo que yo considerara, era lo que era en realidad. Un asesino, frío, calculador, traidor a su misma sangre. Mate a mi propio hermano, y todo por querer ser en la familia el único sensible a la fuerza. He allí mi destino, he sido desterrado de mi familia, y regresado años después para acabar con ella. ¿Cómo podía vivir conmigo mismo? Tantos años sumido en la oscuridad que no había podido ver claramente, que mi alma murió hace tiempo atrás, con los míos, y mi corazón era solo un órgano, que bombeaba la sangre de mi cuerpo. No había nada en mí.  
¿Pero que me sucedía con Garia? Ella no valía la pena, que demostrara mi debilidad. Ninguno de los dos llevaba su casco. Podía ver sus facciones, mirada llena de angustia y enojo, sus pómulos tornados en un rosado cálido, y sus dientes mordían su labio inferior.

No era débil, simplemente algo en ella me comenzaba a abrumar. Pero no importaba porque ahora ella iba conocer una pequeña parte de mi poder. Un pequeño escarmiento.

Mientras había sentido el choque eléctrico correr por mi cuerpo, no pude evitar sonreír al dolor. Era un maldito enfermo. El dolor era lo único lo que me recordaba que estaba vivo.

Garia termino de hacer su pregunta absurda, mientras me daba la espalda. Me levante del suelo, mientras movía mi mano.

-Principiante, nunca te distraigas, o morirás luna mía. - dijo Alekai Ren

Mientras decía estas palabras use la fuerza, mi telequinesis, para hacer caer a Garia al suelo ante mis pies, su impacto fue tan fuerte que el polvo lo pude ver ante mis ojos, a casi dos metros de altura.  
Moví dos dedos, y mi discblade salió de mi cinturón, y rápidamente lo dirigí hacia su rostro. Cortó su rostro no muy profundo pero lo suficiente para que brotara sangre de ella.

-Nunca bajo la guardia, solo me gusta ver al enemigo como se confía en una batalla. No que seamos enemigos, claro, luna mía. - dijo Alekai Ren

Me acerque a ella y le ofrecí mi mano para levantarse. Ella movió sus dedos, y apretó su mano, observo la mía un momento, después de un rato, Garia se levantó sola del suelo, ignorando mi mano.  
Al ver su reacción no pude evitar reír. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en nuestros rostros. La mía era porqué, ella demostraba lo autosuficiente que era. Cada momento. Y el motivo de la sonrisa de ella, suponía, porque rechazo mi ayuda.

Fui al encuentro con el Líder Supremo, debía marchar con Kylo Ren, nuestro maestro, a una misión que traería noticias del probable resurgimiento de los Jedi, que debía ser evitado. Hace unos años habíamos asesinado a toda la nueva Orden Jedi. Luke Skywalker, fue la excepción.

-¿Te marchas? - dijo Garia Ren

Me llevo un rato responderle. No podía con esta culpa. Sabía que tenía que matar de nuevo. Estaba en mi naturaleza, sin embargo la aflicción que sentía últimamente me estaba consumiendo, pero no como la presencia de Garia Ren.

-Sí. Vete. - dijo Alekai Ren  
-Como gustes. - dijo Garia Ren molesta

No pude evitar ir detrás de ella y detenerla. Antes me quite el casco, al igual que ella no lo llevaba puesto.  
Necesitaba verla claramente, en esos ojos que llamaban al odio y al amor.

-¿Qué has hecho conmigo? - dijo Alekai Ren mientras sujetaba a Garia Ren del brazo  
-Verte. Sé que estás cansado de la muerte. Lastimosamente es lo que eres. Así que si he hecho algo contigo es verte Alekai, tú has entrado en mi mente, y a la vez así has visto tu propio sufrimiento. - dijo Garia Ren

Asentí en silencio ante sus palabras, me retire a las afueras de las instalaciones. Este lugar seria conocido como la base Star Killer.  
Tenía mi discblade en mi mano, sin darme cuenta lo había agarrado con fuerza al hablar con Garia.  
Podía ver las gotas de sangre caer sobre la nieve. Me aleje unos cuantos kilómetros más.  
¿Sufrimiento? Pensé para mí mismo, ¿esto es lo qué es?  
Me recosté en la nieve. Observe hacia la fría oscuridad de la noche. Sentía como decrecía mi temperatura corporal. Cerré los ojos y trate de meditar. Pensé en mi hermano. Alex. Recordaba mi antiguo nombre. Alek Trey.  
Todo resurgía.  
Sentí una presencia que me observaba, no abrí mis ojos, ya que su aroma era ya conocido para mí. Mi esencia preferida.  
-Garia. Luna mía, acaso ¿No resistes estar sin mí? - dijo Alekai Ren mientras preguntaba arrogantemente  
-He venido. Porqué se lo que sientes. Yo también lo siento. - dijo Garia Ren  
-¿Qué crees que sabes? Sí mi vida fue matar a los seres que amaba, después estar solo por años, pero crecí en el lado oscuro. Por eso fui acogido por nuestro Líder. ¿Siento? No puedo sentir nada. Eso me ha hecho seguir sin culpa. Y aquí entras tú. Llegas a mi vida, nos embarcamos en misiones, eres una terca orgullosa que me reta en cada momento. Entro a tu mente y solo veo lo rota que tú estás. ¿Y qué pasa? Ah sí. Arruinas todo. Me arruinaste Garia Ren, tu maldito ser, me hizo sentir por primera vez en años. - dijo Alekai Ren mientras se levantaba y gritaba a Garia Ren

Un silencio ensordecedor nos abrumo. Garia me observo por un largo momento. No podía descifrar que había en su mirada. Parecía molesta, pero a la vez un brillo resaltaba en su mirada.  
Ella dio un paso hacia mí, empezó a levantar su brazo hacia mí. Pero inmediatamente dudo, y fueron dos pasos los que retrocedió.

-¿Rota? Quizás. La oscuridad es mi hogar. Por eso, al morir las personas, las observo. Porque siento que puedo extraer su última gota de luz en sus recuerdos. Ya que los míos son vagos. No recuerdo haber tenido una madre o un hermano. Solo despertar un día y ser la esclava de alguien más. No te arruine Alekai, tu solo arruinaste tu vida. - dijo Garia Ren mientras se empezaba a marchar

Un sentimiento me abarco, desprecio. La quería matar allí mismo y dejar ir todo esto que siento con su muerte. Pero no podía, la necesitaba, su simple existir se había hecho ya parte de mi vida.  
Esto era todo. La dejaba ir, o afrontaba todo esto por ella.

-Tú también lo sientes. Yo también lo hago, Luna mía. No me dejes. Solo esta noche no. - dijo Alekai Ren con un tono melancólico en su voz

Garia se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta. Camine lentamente hacia ella mientras mi mano recaía en la de ella. Entrelazadas. Ella giro lentamente hacia mí, y me observaba con duda. Coloque mi mano en su cuello. Como si fuera a estrangularla. Pero mi mano ascendió a su bello rostro. Mientras mi pulgar rozaba sus labios.  
-Quiero perderme en ti y nunca regresar a esta vida. - dijo Alekai Ren

Garia me observo con compasión, creía recordar esa emoción. Después pude ver un sentimiento que detuvo mi corazón y lo acelero de inmediato.  
-Siento amor. - dijo Garia Ren puntualmente

Me acerque lentamente a ella, nuestras narices rozaban, nuestros labios no hacían contacto, pero podíamos sentir el aliento del otro. Nuestros labios poco a poco se rozaron y se tocaron como viejos amantes. Aunque esto fuera la primera vez, se sentía bien, se sentia como felicidad.  
Garia coloco sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, la cargue y recosté en la nieve, mientras nuestros besos incrementaban la velocidad. El deseo salió a flote.  
El resto de la noche fue amor. Sin decir palabras, fue nuestro compromiso de amor eterno.

Luego de horas de estar juntos. Llego el amanecer. Mientras los dos mirábamos el sol salir juntos.  
-Te llevare conmigo cada momento. No olvides esto Garia. Puede que no estemos juntos pero esto es real. Debo irme un largo tiempo. No sé cuánto durara esta misión. Solo te pido, que no olvides que te... - dijo Alekai Ren

No pude terminar la sentencia. El miedo a que esto fuera un sueño me detuvo.  
-Lo sé. - dijo Garia Ren  
-Yo también lo hago. - dijo Garia Ren

-Presente-

Solo recuerdo al regresar lo poco que todo duro y como tuvimos que renunciar a nuestro amor. Quizás la valentía hubiera sido nuestra muerte pero habríamos muerto amándonos.  
Ahora llegaba el momento de luchar. ¿Por la Primera Orden?

Hux interrumpió mis pensamientos al acercarse con su común estado de mandatario.  
-Reúne a los Caballeros de Ren. Es hora de reunirse y planificar. Ah y no esperes a Kylo Ren. Se ha marchado. - dijo Armitage Hux

¿Marchado? Pregunte para mí mismo, y si era por lo que pensaba. Lo envidiaba.

 _POV Rey_

-Recuerdo cuando te volví a ver Alex. El gran apoyo que fuiste cuando regresé. - dijo Rey perdida en sus pensamientos  
-¿Rey? - dijo Alex Trey  
-Sé que la otra noche, el día antes de marcharnos de Ahch-To Kylo Ren estuvo, allí. - dijo Alex Trey

Permanecí en silencio, no quería responder. Me sentía una traidora. No a Alex. A Luke, a Trenan.

-¿Le dirás algún día a Kylo Ren...qué, tiene un hijo? - dijo Alex Trey mientras seguía hablando

Después de haber perdido a Finn. Alex fue lo más cercano a un hermano. Él me había acompañado en todo momento y yo a él. No le podía mentir. No sobre él.  
Además es difícil engañar a un Jedi. Porque sí, al final Alex resulto tener un pasado más oscuro de lo que uno podía imaginar, pero de él solo surgió luz. Y la fuerza era parte de él.

-Ben...Kylo Ren, no estaba listo para saber sobre Trenan. Pero Alex, tu sabes que, esto. - dijo Rey mientras señalaba todo a su entorno y a las personas que habían cerca.  
-Es primero. Esto es por lo que he luchado todos estos años. Por esto no me sumí en la oscuridad. - dijo Rey  
-Eso no quita la realidad en ti Rey. Después de todos estos cinco años. Lo sigues amando. Es el amor de tu vida. Y si yo tuviera la oportunidad de ver una vez más a mi hermano, quien me quito todo, lucharía por recuperarlo. No uniéndome a lo que él es. Pero creyendo que la luz puede surgir de él. - dijo Alex Trey  
-¿Tu hermano? Nunca me has hablado de él. - dijo Rey con un tono de asombro

Conocía a Alex desde ya casi cinco años, no pretendía saber todo de él, así como él no sabía todo de mí. O lo que había descubierto de mi origen.

Una sombra se cruzó por la mirada de Alex, fue algo familiar ver esa tipo de reacción. Escuche su voz y a decir verdad era algo sombría.  
-Fue cuando era niño, no son muchas las cosas que recuerdo, solo ciertos momentos como cuando hacia levitar las pequeñas rocas que coleccionaba, mi madre y padre siempre demostraban preferencia hacia mí por eso. Ellos, supongo que ese fue su error, ignorar a Alek. Un día estábamos solo él y yo, y con una pequeña cuchilla redonda, me corto aquí. - dijo Alex Trey mientras señalaba una herida en su cuello  
-Ese día supe que la fuerza lo acompañaba. Sangre corría por todos lados. Él me creía muerto. Mi padre lo descubrió al instante, y el huyo lejos. - dijo Alex Trey mientras bajaba la mirada

No dije nada, solo espere que Alex continuara.  
-Luego de unos años, hace quince años exactamente. El regreso con otros seis, igual que él. Destruyo toda una aldea. Yo no estaba. Cuando vi el fuego desde lejos, no tuve otra opción que esconderme. En ese momento lo vi a él. Fue la primera vez que vi a Kylo Ren también. Él fue el único en quitarse esa mascara, casco que portan. Todo para que mi madre y padre lo vieran al asesinarlos. "Alekai Ren" recuerdo, que dijo que ese era su nombre. - dijo Alex Trey

Me acerque a Alex y lo estreche fuertemente.  
Un gran dolor se veía reflejado en él.  
Él se separó de mí y sonrió.  
-Pero todo eso Rey, en un inicio me cegó de odio y me uní a la Resistencia por eso. Para cazarlo. Pero el día en Chandrila, lo escuche, mientras hablaba con Kylo Ren. Supe que era Alek. - dijo Alex Trey  
-Cuando Kylo Ren hizo lo que hizo. Vi tu dolor Rey. Sé que fue por perder a Finn, pero se lo que culmino tu corazón fue que él lo hiciera. Pero tu amor lo perdono y de ese fruto nació Trenan. Sé que Kylo Ren sintió la luz. Así creo ahora, debido a ti, que mi hermano puede ver la luz. - dijo Alex Trey

Al escuchar las palabras de Alex no pude evitar que las lágrimas surgieran. Tenía razón. Ben, vio la luz. Pero en el momento no hice más que alejarlo. ¿Si el regresara una vez más, lo dejaría ir de nuevo? Lo había perdonado, pero había elegido a los Jedi. Él, el lado oscuro.  
Pero debía creer igual que Alex, que la luz podría surgir de nuevo en Ben.  
Alex se retiró y yo me quede sola. Me recosté, y me sumí en un sueño profundo. Una visión. Era tan real.

Una fogata a la penumbra de la noche. Ben la observaba. Su casco estaba en llamas, su sable sumido en la tierra. Pantanos lo rodeaban.  
Dagobah. Recordaba ese lugar, fue la primera vez que... Supe que él iba a marcar mi vida.  
Ben se daba la vuelta y me miraba como una extraña, sacaba una cuchilla. Me sonreía por un momento como si estuviera finalmente en paz. Gritaba "NO" al ver como la introducía en su pecho, justo al corazón.  
Me desperté inmediatamente agitada. Trenan se encontraba a mi lado, dormido como si no existiera el mal en el mundo.  
Tome una nota y una pluma y escribí. "Regresare pronto, es algo que necesito hacer.-Rey".  
Deje la nota a la vista, para cualquiera que me buscara. Me acerque a Trenan, le di una caricia y un beso en su frente.

En el Halcón Milenario, me encontraba con dirección a Dagobah. Sentía su llamado.  
Una vez, en aquel lugar, aterrice exactamente donde lo había hecho la vez anterior. Posada en una roca, esperando en ese entonces por Kylo Ren, ahora iba en busca de Ben Solo.

Era como mi sueño, a la penumbra de la noche. A lo largo se miraba una fogata. No podía creer, lo que mis ojos miraban. Lo que fue temido por muchos al solo verlo, ahora era consumido por las llamas. El emblemático casco de Kylo Ren.  
Me quede parada, sin moverme. Era algo que no esperaba ver.  
En ese momento me di cuenta en lo poco que creí en Ben, lo amaba. Pero nunca creía que fuera capaz de abandonar todo.  
No lo miraba por ningún lado, ningún rastro.  
Espere durante horas, casi cerca del amanecer, escuche las ramas crujir.  
Observe y busque hacia todos lados, pero no había señal alguna de él. Hasta que por fin lo escuche.

-Has venido, amor de mi vida. - dijo Kylo Ren/Ben Solo

 _POV Ben Solo_

En ese momento todos los males desaparecieron, éramos nosotros dos y solo nuestro amor importaba.  
Rey corrió hacia mí y me abrazo fuertemente, sus besos se reencontraron con los míos.  
-He renunciado. A todo. A la Primera Orden. - dijo Ben Solo  
-Por mí. Por ti. Por mi madre. - dijo Ben Solo  
Hice un esfuerzo de decir una sentencia más, no podía negar que la oscuridad aun me abrumaba. Pero la luz era más fuerte. La que Rey irradiaba.  
-Por Han Solo y su memoria. - dijo Ben Solo finalmente  
-Sé que tu vida es una nueva Rey. Tu hijo... Su padre. Pero estoy aquí, porque conmigo o sin mí, tienes que vivir. Por eso luchare a tu lado. Quizás sea tarde. Creo que lo es. Pero es eso o mi muerte. Y tú vienes primero. Tu vida. - dijo Ben Solo mientras tomaba a Rey de las manos  
-Ben... Es tarde. - dijo Rey  
-Pero es mejor a nunca. Tú has sido el único Ben Solo. Por nuestro hijo, valdrá la pena pelear. Si en eso se van nuestras vidas también. - dijo Rey

Al escuchar "nuestro hijo", sentí la felicidad más grande que alguna vez había experimentado en mi vida. Explote de felicidad, y a la vez no pare de besar a Rey.

-Ben... Espero tengamos nuestro tiempo una vez más. Pero por ahora debo regresar. Debemos. - dijo Rey

Vi preocupación en el rostro de mi amada, conflicto. Parecía que era difícil para ella terminar de hablar.

-Por ahora, debes ir como prisionero. Ante la Resistencia y la Nueva Orden Jedi, eres el enemigo. - dijo Rey

Por un momento la mire con pena y dolor, su mano me acaricio el mentón.  
-Pero no olvides, que ante mi eres el hombre que amo. Mi amor, mi vida. Mi luz y oscuridad. - dijo Rey tiernamente  
-Confió en ti Rey. Si esta es la forma de empezar a hacer las cosas. - dijo Ben Solo  
-Dudo que seas mucho tiempo prisionero. Te necesitamos. - dijo Rey

Recordé en ese momento cuando llame a gritos a FN... Finn, traidor.  
¿En eso me había convertido?  
Fue como si Rey leyera mis pensamientos.

-No Ben. Por primera vez dejaras de ser un traidor, y ya no traicionaras a los tuyos, sobre todo a ti mismo. - dijo Rey  
-Rey... Tú me salvaste. Fui demasiado ciego, terco, cruel. No podía ver mi vida más allá del Lado Oscuro, hasta que tú me mostraste la Luz. - dijo Ben Solo mientras sacaba su sable de luz

En ese momento, me encontraba entregando todo finalmente. Así como una vez Han Solo estuvo cerca. Ahora era a Rey quien finalmente le entregaba mi sable de luz.  
Fue como dejar ir un gran peso de encima.

-Es hora de irnos. - dijo Rey  
-Siempre juntos. - dijo Ben Solo  
-Toda la vida y la muerte mi amor. - dijo Rey

Dimos marcha hacia el Halcón Milenario, y así ahora nos dirigíamos a su base.  
Era el fin. Y esto un nuevo comienzo.  
Kylo Ren había sido consumido hasta las cenizas. Esperaba que así fuera en lo más profundo de mí ser.

 ** _Espero les gustara este capítulo. Deja tu review. Gracias por leer. -elecru_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo XXI**

 _POV Rey_

Me encontraba recostada en el muro que daba frente a los barrotes, esperaba que él despertara.

Al llegar a Alsakan, el planeta que acogía el Cuartel General de la base de la Resistencia, y a los Jedi, era esperada por casi todos ya que esperaban malas noticias. Podían haber esperado, todo menos a él.  
Al ver a Ben bajar por la rampa de la nave, los más jóvenes Jedi sacaron sus sables, y algunos soldados sus blasters.  
Inmediatamente me coloque como escudo para proteger a Ben.  
Ben hizo un leve movimiento con su mano y todos los blasters ahora parte del concreto.  
Me voltee hacia él y le hice una mirada. No tuve que decir palabras, él entendió el significado.

-No he venido a buscar guerra. No soy su enemigo, hoy. - dijo Ben Solo

Ben bajo su guardia, y yo la mía, al ver que Trenan se acercaba. Él se acercaba a mí, Ben no pudo evitar sonreír, pero su sonrisa se torno en un cerrar de ojos.  
Ben caía al suelo inconsciente, en su cuello se podía observar un dardo.  
Enseguida me arroje antes de que su cabeza tocara el suelo, y esta quedara encima de mis piernas.

Los soldados levantaron sus blasters de nuevo.  
-¡Alto al fuego! - dijo Leia en voz amenazadora  
-Es solo un paralizante adormecedor Rey. Estará bien. - dijo Leia con voz tranquilizadora  
-Pero él es visto como un enemigo. Temo que por los momentos, hasta tomar una decisión, sobre qué hacer con él. Debe permanecer en una celda. - dijo Leia mientras observaba a todos los que se encontraban viendo y escuchando

No podía oponerme. Leia tenía razón. Solo hice una señal de asentimiento.

-¿Quién es él mami? - dijo Trenan con voz dulce y curiosa

¿Qué debía responder? Esta no era la forma como quería que Trenan supiera quién era su padre. Pero no podía engañarlo, aunque era muy joven, cuando crezca, él comprendería momentos como este y sentiría que fue engañado. No me avergonzaba de que Ben fuera su padre, al contrario. Estaba orgullosa de él, porque lo que había hecho, incluso cuando no tenía nada que ganar, si no que podía perder todo.  
Lo amaba. Más allá de la razón y comprensión.  
Quería responder, eso haría.  
Respire hondo y hable.  
-Es tu pa... - dijo Rey cuando era interrumpida

Unos soldados se acercaron, mercenarios de las aldeas del exterior de la ciudad también.

-Nos los llevaremos. - dijo agresivamente un hombre tosco

Coloque con delicadeza la cabeza de Ben en el suelo y me levante.  
Coloque mi mano en la empuñadura de mi sable de luz.  
-Temo, que no puedo permitir eso. - dijo Rey

Los mismos que habían bajado sus blasters por la fuerza, los alzaban con euforia nuevamente. Al ver que me apuntaban a mí, los jóvenes padawans y los adultos, desplegaron sus sables de luz, dirigiéndolos hacia ellos.  
Empuje a Trenan, y ahora él se encontraba atrás de mi. Tan cerca de su padre, y a la vez tan lejos.

-¡Él ha asesinado a miles, y la Primera Orden, millones. Él es parte de todo el mal de la galaxia! - dijo la multitud entre gritos y amenazas

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a levantar tu blaster ante una Maestro Jedi!? - dijo indignado un joven padawan refiriéndose a Rey

Dirigí una mirada fugaz hacia Ben, y no pude evitar pensar, si él tuvo alguna intención de este desastre. Por un hombre, se estaba dividendo la alianza. Por él, lo que de construyo por años, se estaba fracturando. No podía permitirlo. No cuando, debíamos permanecer unidos.  
Solté la empuñadura de mi sable.  
Debía hablar.

-Se que ustedes a él siempre lo verán como Kylo Ren. Quizás lo sea. Quizás no. Pero él ha venido aquí, abandonando la Primera Orden. Ha venido a ser parte de esto. - dijo Rey mientras señalaba a su alrededor  
-No... No permitiré que quiten su vida. No por mí. Si no porque lo necesitamos, por difícil que sea de comprender en este momento. Así que bajen sus armas. Todos. Somos un frente unido. No dividido. - dijo Rey expresivamente

Todos bajaron sus armas, muchos se empezaron a retirar.  
Unos soldados se acercaron con un droide de enfermería. Alex se acerco.  
-¿Estás bien? - dijo Alex Trey  
-Si. ¿Donde está Luke? - dijo Rey buscándolo entre los aprendices Jedi  
-Se retiro, después de tus palabras. Dijo que lo buscaras cuando terminaras. - dijo Alex Trey

Empezaron a cargar a Ben, era como si llevaran un saco de casi dos metros.  
-Trenan, Leia te cuidara un momento. Espera por mí. - dijo Rey mientras acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla de Trenan  
-Quiero estar cuando él despierte. Ve con los padawans. - dijo Rey mientras se marchaba en dirección hacia donde llevaban a Ben Solo

Esperaba que él despertara.  
Su casi dos metros yacían en la camilla de la celda. Su cabello, había crecido. Casi a los hombros. Dormía profundamente. Unas grandes lunas oscuras se dibujaban bajo sus parpados.  
Pensé para mí misma, que el dormir no era parte de su vida.  
Reflejaba más edad de la que tenia.  
La herida, que una vez yo marque en su rostro hace más de cinco años, desde su frente hacia su rostro, era cubierta por su cabello largo.  
Era hermoso. Era como un cristal fracturado, pero su brillo incomparable.

Estaba perdida observándolo, como cuando se admira algo extraordinario.  
No me había dado cuenta que Ben me observaba.  
-¿Llevas despierto mucho tiempo? - dijo Rey

Ben se llevo un brazo a la frente.  
-Sabes que puedo escapar. Que esos barrotes los puedo doblegar en segundos. - dijo Ben Solo  
-Lo sé. Pero sé que no lo harás. Todos estas reunidos sobre que hacer contigo. - dijo Rey  
-Todos menos tú. - dijo Ben Solo mientras se sentaba  
-Rey. ¿Conoces la regla de dos? ¿Un maestro, un aprendiz? - dijo Ben Solo  
-Estoy al tanto. Se da en los Sith... ¿Por qué? - dijo Rey preocupada  
-Rey. No están preparados. Incluso aunque lo estén, morirán cientos. Snoke, es la cortina nada más. - dijo Ben Solo  
-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué hasta ahora me dices esto? ¿Qué ocultas? - dijo Rey  
-Rey. Para protegerte, de que él llegara a ti, como llego a mí. Pero ahora no te puedo proteger que conozcas algo que inevitablemente sabrás en poco tiempo. - dijo Ben Solo

-El maestro de la manipulación, era llamado. Si sabré yo, que fui manipulado desde niño. Cuando termine mi entrenamiento, eso era todo para convertirme en el aprendiz Sith de él. Pero corrí hacia ti. Luego asesine a Finn. Regrese, a la Primera Orden. Fui seducido por el poder que él me ofrecía. Un señor oscuro.  
Pasaron años, más de lo que puedo contar. Él tenía un aprendiz, Darth Sidious.  
Fu asesinado por él. Pero en vida él busco las maneras de engañar a la muerte, y lo logro. Su espíritu permaneció vivo. Pero no tenía la Fuerza, que necesitaba para reencarnarse.  
Eventualmente Darth Sidious se convirtió en nuestro Emperador Palpatine.  
Cuando Luke Skywalker asesino al emperador. Bueno ahora sé que fue, Darth Va...bueno, Anakin, por salvar a Luke. Solo quedaron las cenizas del Imperio.  
Pero siempre había un llamado del Lado Oscuro. Así surgió la Primera Orden.  
Así surgió Snoke, al morir el emperador, el espíritu de la Fuerza de Darth Plagueis, pudo absorber la energía de vida que quedaba de Darth Vader y el Emperador en ese momento.  
Snoke, Darth Plagueis, son los mismos seres.  
Era mi maestro y yo su aprendiz, ahora que me he ido. No espero misericordia de regresar con él una vez más. Solo yo puedo enfrentarme a él. Temo... Temo que sientas su llamado. - dijo Ben Solo con tono de angustia, preocupación y temor

No dije nada por casi diez minutos. Era demasiado que procesar. Para mí lo que consideraba la Fuerza, todo su destino había cambiado con esto. No podía decidir qué hacer. Tenía que hablar con Luke.

-Necesitas, necesitamos hablar con Luke, y actuar. - dijo Rey

Saque a Ben de la celda, y me dirigí con él hacia donde se encontraba Luke. Era ya de noche, y él siempre a estas horas se encontraba en la cima de la montaña sagrada de la ciudad. Solo, meditando.  
Me encamine con Ben, mientras subíamos la montaña, ninguno de los dos decía una palabra. Yo no podía opinar sobre un tema que rebasaba mi poder.  
Luego de una hora llegamos.  
La luna era lo único que iluminaba el lugar. Luke se encontraba parado viendo hacia el horizonte. Igual, como cuando lo conocí.

-Rey. Ben. - dijo Luke Skywalker

 ** _¿Qué opinas de esto que Rey acaba de descubrir? ¿Será demasiado tarde? Comenta :)._**

 ** _Basada en una de las tantas teorías de quien es Snoke, pero adaptada a mi manera._**

 ** _Sé que es un capitulo corto, pero subiré el siguiente, pronto. Espéralo._**

 ** _Gracias por sus comentarios, opiniones, significa mucho. Saludos - elecru_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Aclaro, sé que Los Caballeros de Ren es una cosa, y la Orden Sith es otra. LLevo esta historia mencionando los temas. Quiero decir, que sí Kylo Ren es parte Los Caballeros de Ren como ya se sabe, y doy a conocer en el capitulo 21 que fue aprendiz de un Señor Sith. Es... era parte de las dos.**_

 _ **Disfruta el capitulo.**_

 **Capítulo XXII**

 _POV Kylo Ren/Ben Solo_

Viaje al pasado, diez años atrás, al estar cerca de Luke Skywalker.  
Incluso mas atrás.  
No solo recordé el día que mate a todos los de la Orden Jedi. Pensé en él día que me dejaron al cuidado de sus enseñanzas. En ese momento considere, que había sido abandonado. Ahora lo entiendo.  
Quería hacer lo correcto. Pero era a veces tan fácil ser seducido.  
Heme aquí. He buscado a Luke por años, y ahora que lo tengo cerca por fin. ¿Que he de hacer?  
Rey había confiado en mí, y me había traído acá. Cuando debería estar en una celda.

¿Quién eres hoy, Ben Solo o Kylo Ren? - dijo Luke Skywalker de repente

-Soy quien tengo que ser. Y a la vez nadie. No soy luz, ni oscuridad. Solo un vacio. - dijo Kylo Ren con una mirada siniestra

Inmediatamente me di cuenta de mis palabras. Sentía una gran sombra que me arrastraba. No quería sentir la luz. Me encontraba cansado. Ni siquiera había pensado en Rey. ¿No llenaba ella mi vacio? ¿Qué demonios me sucedía?  
Me sentía perdido. Había venido aquí por una causa. Pero ver a Luke, solo me hizo recordar y revivir lo que me llevo a una vida llena de tragedia, muerte y desolación.

Rey miraba hacia el suelo, su mirada perdida. No descifraba la emoción que estaba reflejaba.

-Lo que vienes a decirme Rey. Lo sé. Siempre lo supe. Pero es un mal que no había despertado hasta... - dijo Luke Skywalker mientras miraba a Kylo Ren  
-Que él encontró un aprendiz. - dijo Luke Skywalker

-¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste? ¡Ahora quizás es demasiado tarde! - dijo Rey irritada  
-Por la misma razón que Kylo Ren no lo hizo. No necesitabas saberlo. Así nunca cruzaría por tu mente, el solo hecho de su existencia. Así no serias seducida por el Lado Oscuro.  
Confió en tu fuerza Rey, que no lo serás. Pero debo decirlo. Mientras Kylo Ren este en tu vida. Siempre habrá esa tentación de que caigas ante el Lado Oscuro. - dijo Luke Skywalker

Termine de escuchar la última sentencia de Skywalker. Ahora entendía la pregunta. "¿Quién eres hoy, Ben Solo o Kylo Ren?"  
Podía morir siendo Ben Solo, pero la luz permanecería en Rey.  
Podía vivir siendo Kylo Ren pero arrasaría con todos a mi alrededor. Incluso a los que amo.

Había decidido ser Ben Solo, hacer el bien. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Por eso estoy aquí!  
-Si estas aquí por eso, entonces debes demostrarlo. - dijo Luke Skywalker mientras se marchaba

El lazo de la fuerza con Luke, seguía intacto. El podía ver en mi mente. Así como una vez tan fácil entre en la de Rey.

Solo éramos Rey y yo ahora.

-Tienes que regresar de prisionero. Pero antes necesito que conozcas a alguien. - dijo Rey mientras tomaba la mano de Ben Solo

Bajamos la colina, hacia una pequeña pradera. Solo se encontraba Leia y un pequeño niño.  
Leia camino hacia nosotros.  
Rey me hizo un gesto.  
Su cara me decía, que era libre de acercarme a él.  
Empecé a caminar, Leia iba hacia a Rey, que la había dejado unos pasos atrás. Levante una mano y mientras Leia pasaba a mi lado, rápidamente toco su hombro.

Me acerque mas y mas al pequeño de rostro claro y cabello negro.  
Mientras más me acercaba, el miedo y la alegría se mezclaron en mí.  
Observaba como él, hacia levitar una roca.  
Me acerque el último paso, y así me encontraba a su lado. Me senté a su lado.  
-Hola. - dijo dulcemente Trenan  
-Trenan es mi nombre. ¿Cuál es el tuyo? He visto tu cara en mis sueños. - dijo Trenan curiosa e inocentemente  
-Soy... Soy Ben. - dijo Ben Solo finalmente  
-En mis sueños tú destruyes a un hombre con casco, que se llama Kylo Ren. - dijo Trenan  
-¿Como sabes el nombre de él? - pregunto Ben Solo  
-Mamá, me ha hablado de él, cuando le cuento. Dice que solo es alguien que se perdió por no ver la luz. Pero que es parte de ella y de mí. No entiendo porque de mi. - dijo Trenan

-Tu mamá, sabe mejor que nadie. Yo soy ese hombre del casco Trenan. Yo también puedo hacer eso. - dijo Ben Solo mientras movía su mano

Movilice mi mano, la fuerza hizo el demás trabajo. Las rocas ahora flotaban en el aire. Trenan movía su mano al igual que yo lo había hecho. El resto de lo que era libre del suelo, ahora flotaba a nuestro alrededor.

Trenan solo tenía cinco años. En el fondo no me sorprendía de lo que era capaz. Ya que sabía lo poderoso que podía llegar a ser. Él era bueno. Esto era por Rey. Ame a mi hijo desde el momento que lo vi correr hacia su madre. Eran mi orgullo. Y no por mí.  
Esto era lo que la luz hacia.

-Trenan. - dijo Ben Solo mientras bajaba la mano y con ella las rocas y así sucedió igual con Trenan  
-Se que eres muy pequeño para entender ciertas cosas pero, si no puedo verte de nuevo...  
Nunca olvides, que el poder no lo es todo. Si sientes dolor, déjalo ir.  
Sigue la luz. Recuerda este momento. Saca tu fuerza de los momentos de alegría y si el sufrimiento llega, no dejes que te quite el verdadero tu. Espero recuerdes estas palabras cuando crezcas - dijo Ben Solo

Trenan no dijo nada. Solo se levanto del suelo, y repentinamente me abrazo.  
Podía irme en paz de este mundo. Podía luchar y morir por ellos.

No había notado que Rey se había acercado.  
-Sé que...eres mi papá. - dijo Trenan en el oído de Ben Solo

Observe a Rey, y en sus ojos mire la respuesta. Ella ya le había dicho a Trenan.  
Tome la mano de Rey y se sentó conmigo.  
Por un momento éramos solo nosotros tres. El tiempo dejo su curso. Tenía entre mis brazos, la razón de mi luz. Los amaba.  
Llego el anochecer. Llego la hora.

-Debo irme. - dijo Ben Solo  
-¿Te volveré a ver? - pregunto Trenan ilusionado  
-La fuerza lo permitirá, hijo.- dijo Ben Solo mientras daba un beso en la frente de Trenan

-Espera aquí Trenan con Leia. Ya regreso. - dijo Rey

Leia se acerco hacia nosotros.

-Yo lo llevare Rey. Quédate con mi nieto. - dijo Leia Organa sonriendo al ver a su hijo feliz

-Leia. Yo lo saque, yo lo debo llevar de regreso. - dijo Rey  
-Rey. Creo que como Líder de la Resistencia, puedo hacer que se excuse esto. Déjame, llevar a mi hijo. - dijo Leia Organa como si le estuviera pidiendo un favor a Rey

-Esta bien. Ben...Te amo. - dijo Rey mientras abrazaba y besaba a Ben Solo, Trenan se acerco a ellos, y desplego sus brazos hacia su madre y padre

Era un retrato que llevaría conmigo hasta el fin.

-Los amo. - dijo Ben Solo

Me encontraba de regreso en la celda. Leia, mi madre. Se encontraba al otro lado de los barrotes.

-No eres un prisionero. Quiero que sepas eso Ben. Estas aquí por la paz de la Resistencia y Jedi. - dijo Leia Organa  
-Lo entiendo. - dijo Ben Solo

Hubo un gran silencio.  
Finalmente hable.  
-Sabes, siempre me pregunte, porque mi nombre es Ben. Sé que es por Obi Wan Kenobi. ¿Pero por qué? - pregunto Ben Solo

Su cara represento la pura nostalgia.  
-Obi Wan Kenobi, en aquel entonces. Fue mi única esperanza. En una época oscura, el trajo la luz consigo. Luke. Lo protegió por años. Al final se enfrento a esa misma oscuridad, que él un día enseño para ser luz. Él marco el curso.  
Tú al nacer, fuiste esperanza. La fuerza persiste en los Skywalker.  
Te llame así, en honor a un gran hombre, protector, general y Jedi. - dijo Leia Organa perdida en los recuerdos

-Perdóname por no haber hecho honor a su nombre. - dijo Ben Solo

Leia se acerco y entre los barrotes estiro el brazo. Coloco su mano en mi rostro.

-Tú seguiste tu camino Ben. Tenias que hacerlo. Ahora has vuelto. Ahora, en el presente. Eres esperanza para mi Ben Solo. - dijo Leia Organa acariciando el rostro de su hijo

-Mi... - dijo Ben Solo cortadas sus palabras por el estruendo de una explosión

Me encontraba en el piso de lo que una vez había sido una celda. Se miraban las llamas. El fuego se propagaba. El humo nublaba mi visión. Las paredes se partieron.  
Pero los barrotes seguían en pie.  
Leia se encontraba tirada en el suelo. Sangre se derramaba de su cabeza.  
Me levante de golpe luchando con el dolor de las heridas. El sonido era agudo. Me tambalee al levantarme.  
No podía salir.  
-¡LEIA! - grito desesperado Ben Solo

Ahora miraba la sangre correr a un costado de Leia.

Tome los barrotes y los intente mover. No tenía la fuerza física.  
Fuerza.  
Cerré los ojos y canalice mi ira, dolor que resurgía. Al abrir los ojos, los barrotes ahora abrían paso a mi salida.  
Corrí hacia Leia.  
-¡Leia! - dijo Ben Solo mientras tomaba a su madre en sus brazos

Ella abrió sus ojos.  
-Sálvalos, Ben. - termino diciendo Leia al deslizar una vez más su mano en el rostro de Ben

Cayó la mano de Leia. Sin fuerzas. Sin vida.

-¿Mamá? ¿MAMÁ? - grito Ben Solo

Tome cargada en mis brazos a mi madre, y salí corriendo. Mientras renqueaba.  
Camine por un pasillo. Oficiales, soldados, prisioneros yacían muertos.  
Pude ver a alguien que aun vivía.

-¡¿La sala medica?! - grito Ben Solo

La persona fuera de sí, no respondió. Al reconocerme, salió corriendo.  
La detuve por la Fuerza. Ahora inmóvil le pregunte una vez más.

-¡¿LA SALA MEDICA?! - grito Ben Solo amenazante

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia mi madre. Lo deje movilizarse.  
-Yo... Yo te llevo. - dijo temblorosa la persona  
Salí detrás de él. Hacia unos túneles, estos eran pasadizos para no salir a la ciudad.  
Llegamos a un centro médico.  
Las instalaciones no eran modernas. Era manejado por personas y no droides.  
Entre y coloque a Leia en una camilla.  
-Todavía tiene pulso. - dijo la mujer mayor  
-Salv...sálvela... Por favor. - dijo Ben Solo mientras temblaba  
-Hare todo por salvarla. Tu, ve allá. Estas sangrando. - dijo la mujer mientras señalaba otra sala con heridos

Mire hacia las personas. Reconocí un rostro.  
Camine hacia él.  
-¿Donde está mi sable de luz? - pregunto Ben Solo a Alex Trey

Él lo saco de su cinturón.  
-Rey me lo dio en custodia. Toma. - dijo Alex Trey mientras le entregaba el sable de Kylo Ren

Camine hacia la salida a la ciudad. Tenía que encontrarla. A ella, a él.  
Alex me dijo algo a gritos pero no lo escuche.

Salí.  
No.  
No.  
Naves destrozadas se encontraban en los hangares, las personas no eran todas las que había visto al llegar. Pero los que se encontraban ya no Vivian.  
Entonces los vi.  
Soldados Imperiales.  
Caballeros de Ren.  
Sith.  
Él.

 ** _¡Wow!. Llego finalmente el momento de la guerra. ¿Kylo Ren o Ben Solo? ¿Leia? ¿Rey? ¿Luke? ¡¿Trenan?!¿Qué sera de ellos?_**

 ** _Gracias por todas sus opiniones, me inspiran a ofrecer lo mejor._**

 ** _Sigue comentando._**

 ** _Como siempre, saludos. -elecru_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo XXIII**

POV Alekai Ren

-Días antes-  
Alsakan. Finalmente había sido localizado. Cientos de soldados imperiales estaban esperando órdenes.  
Los nuevos aprendices de nuestro líder supremo, estaban preparados.  
A decir verdad no eran nuevos, simplemente no me di cuenta antes de cuán grande era la Oscuridad que crecía en la Primera Orden. O mejor dicho Orden de los Sith.  
Todos estos años habíamos estado tan ciegos. Éramos dispensables para él. Las misiones, los holocrones. Eran para fortalecerlos a ellos.  
Todos estos años nuestro líder había entrenado a una nueva orden que lo sirviera. Los Sith.  
La regla de Darth Bane había pasado al olvido. Un maestro, un aprendiz.  
Ahora era un maestro, y una decena de aprendices.  
Snoke, vio venir esta guerra, antes de que siquiera empezara.  
Había entregado a un Líder, que me había entrenado para la grandeza. Al parecer fui entrenado para hacer el trabajo sucio. El trabajo muy vano para sus aprendices.  
Ahora entendía el perdón hacia Kylo Ren.  
Él era uno de ellos. Pero también uno de nosotros.  
Nosotros. ¿Acaso los demás estaban dispuestos a morir?  
¿Sacrifique...? Me detuve y mi respiración se acelero de solo pensarlo. Apreté mis puños tan fuerte, que escuche el sonido de mis huesos y el rechinar de mi mano robótica. Una que había perdido hace cinco años, un castigo impartido por Kylo Ren.  
Miraba ahora nada más el fantasma de mi mano derecha.  
Era mi maestro, pero lo despreciaba. Así como en la historia de los Sith, Savage Opress desprecio a Darth Tyranus cuando lo entreno.  
Pero a la vez era mi familia. La única que había tenido en años. Así como Maul fue para Savage.

Había sacrificado mi amor por Garia para que ella viviera. Y ahora, de todas formas era posible que muriéramos.  
Si iba a morir. Dejaría todo en orden.  
"Alek" retumbo la voz de él en mi cabeza. No era un recuerdo de tal sonido. Era real, él se estaba comunicando. Pero no lo dejaba entrar. No podía. Era demasiada la tentación a la luz.  
Cerré los ojos. Inhale y exhale aire.  
"Vete, estás muerto" pensé.  
"Estoy muerto entonces, tanto como la oscuridad decae en ti. Estas cansado de tu vida. Estas lleno de remordimientos. Aun puedes cambiar, hermano." La conexión se termino.  
Salí al bosque, fuera de nuestras instalaciones.  
Camine y camine por horas hasta estar cansado.  
No quería pensar. No sabía qué hacer.  
Quería huir, quería matar a los míos. Quería ver una vez más a Alex. ¿Para asesinarlo? Solo interrogantes habían en mi mente.  
Empecé a caminar de regreso, y cerca de un acantilado, daba vista al ocaso.  
Tenquiar se encontraba sentado a la orilla. Parecía que meditaba. No llevaba su casco.  
Sus rasgos mostraban los de un hombre en melancolía. Su cabello castaño era un remolino.  
-¿Tenquiar?- pregunto Alekai Ren  
Él no respondía, su mirada estaba perdida en el cielo.  
Respondió al rato.  
-Este es el fin. ¿Lo sabes, cierto? - dijo Tenquiar Ren  
-Si. Solo fuimos los peones. - dijo Alekai Ren

Incluso alguien tan entregado a la Primera Orden como Tenquiar, había perdido la fe en sus líderes. Toda su vida había sido parte de este lado de la historia. Su padre y madre, habían sido oficiales del Emperador.  
Él era un usuario del Lado Oscuro de la fuerza.  
Pero solo sentía un vacio.

-No la dejes ir. - dijo Tenquiar Ren

Mi reacción fue tan inesperada para Tenquiar, que hasta rio en carcajadas.  
-Vamos hombre, ¿Crees que no se nota tu amor por Garia? - exclamo Tenquiar  
-Después de tantos años, no puedo dejar de amarla. Ella es luz para mí. ¿Está mal eso? - pregunto exhausto Alekai Ren  
-No lo sé. ¿Está mal amar a una mujer que te lleva a lugares que no conocías o recordabas sobre ti? No Alekai. - dijo Tenquiar Ren mientras bajaba la mirada

Recordé la pena de Tenquiar. Él había amado o aun lo hacía, a Eleka. Pero ella nunca se podía saber que sentía. Había caído en brazos de Kylo Ren hace muchos años. Y hace poco, antes de marcharse, de nuevo sucedió.  
No entendía el porqué.  
Eleka era una cara nada más. Siempre hacia lo correcto. Pero era demasiado apasionada. Siempre que sentía la luz, buscaba el precipicio de la oscuridad.  
-Tenquiar, siento lo de Eleka. - dijo Alekai Ren  
-Yo también lo siento. - dijo Tenquiar Ren  
-Debemos ir a Mustafar. Esas son las ordenes. Mañana al alba. - dijo Tenquiar mientras se paraba

Me dio unas palmadas en la espalda y se marcho.  
Luego de un rato, regrese a mi cuartel.  
Había un silencio abrumador.  
Fui donde esperaba encontrar a Garia.  
La compuerta se abrió, su cama estaba inmaculada. Todo en su sitio.  
Percibía su aroma. Luego de un momento me di cuenta que no había ninguna pertenencia de ella.  
Salí angustiado corriendo por las salidas, donde no hubiera vigilancia saturada.  
No la encontraba por ningún lado.  
Corría agitado, la angustia me consumía.  
La había perdido. Finalmente.  
Caí al suelo de rodillas, las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro. Con mi mano robótica di un golpe al suelo. Agrietado por la fuerza y la ira.  
Escuche el grito de un soldado. Provenía del lugar más recóndito de las instalaciones.  
Corrí hacia la afueras. Ahora reposaba en el suelo, el soldado imperial.  
Garia se estaba marchando. Un sentimiento de felicidad me envolvió. Aun no se había ido.  
-¡Garia! - grite mientras corría detrás de ella  
Ella se detuvo y encendió su electrovara, en dirección a donde yo estaba.  
No podía ver su rostro, la capucha y la oscuridad lo impedía.  
Un gran estruendo resonó en el cielo y con ello acompañado una ráfaga de luz. Me permitió ver el rostro de Garia por un segundo.  
Empezó lo que parecía una tormenta. Me acerque a Garia, si tenía que recibir un electrochoque de su vara, maldita sea, lo aguantaría. Si eso me dejaba estar cerca de ella.  
-¿La vas a usar? ¡Úsala pero no te puedo dejar ir!- grito Alekai Ren  
-¡De ser necesario! Ya es tarde Alekai. Quiero vivir, y para eso, me tengo que largar de aquí. Sirve a tu orden. Yo, ya no más. - dijo Garia Ren bajando la electrovara

Me acerque a ella y coloque mi mano en su mejilla, hace un par de meses no sentía su piel. Me contrajo un sentimiento de nostalgia.  
-No es por ellos Garia, es por nosotros. Te perseguirán. Después de esto podemos irnos, juntos. - dijo Alekai Ren  
Garia mostro cara de incredulidad.  
-Perdóname Garia. Por dejarte ir. Hubiera preferido morir, que no estar contigo. Pero tú eras más de lo que merecía. No te vayas. Necesito estar en la invasión a Alsakan. Necesito ver a mi hermano. Pero no puedo hacerlo sin ti luna mía. - dijo Alekai Ren  
-Alekai... Te amo. Siempre lo he hecho pero esto no es un juego. No puedes venir y buscarme solo cuando tú quieras. Sé que te he hecho daño de maneras inexplicables, pero tú a mí también. No somos buenos el uno para el otro. - dijo Garia Ren sollozando

No podía diferencia las lagrimas de la lluvia en el rostro de Garia.  
Me acerque más hasta que le di un beso en los labios. Ella no respondió.  
-Por favor Garia. Esto no puede ser nuestro fin. - dijo Alekai Ren desesperanzado  
-Adiós Alek, mi sol. - concluyo Garia Ren con una caricia a Alekai

Garia no encendió su electrovara, pero me dio un golpe en la nuca. Caí desplomado. Todo era borroso. Garia salió corriendo. Y todo se desvaneció.

Desperté en una sala médica. No estaba en tierra, ya me encontraba en el espacio.  
Al darme cuenta de que Garia se había ido. Solo me resigne. Lucharía por lo que creía. Si debía morir ya estaba listo para morir. No tendría remordimientos. Esto era todo.  
Solo éramos Eleka, Tenquiar, Nilok y yo. De lo que una vez fuimos siete. La mayoría con el espíritu roto, ahora.

POV Darth Val-An

-Esperamos a los seguidores de Kylo Ren, no sabemos si son unos traidores como él, Maestro. ¿Qué ordena? - pregunto en reverencia Darth Val-An ante su Líder  
-Los necesitamos como una distracción. No espera ese débil ejercito Jedi a mi orden Sith. Sólo a los Caballeros. - dijo el Líder Supremo mientras miraba a sus aprendices arrodillados ante él  
-Acércate Darth Kaia, tú eres la elegida de enfrentarte a Rey, con tu sable de luz de doble hoja y tu fuerte habilidad en artes marciales, sé que no me fallaras. Eres un gran orgullo de tu antepasado. Acércate. - termino el Líder Supremo mientras solo Kaia podía oír lo que nuestro Líder decía

Era mi deber enfrentarme a Kylo Ren, yo debía destruirlo. El lugar de dirigir a la Orden Sith ahora me pertenecía, él nos había abandonado por una Jedi. Era un fraude.

-Supremo Líder ha llegado la nave de los Caballeros de Ren. - dijo un Guardia  
-Todos retírense, menos tu Darth Val-An. Que entren. - dijo el Líder Supremo  
-Ya sabes que hacer. Tú los dirigirás, tú los destruirás. Sé que todos ellos dudan ahora de su lealtad hacia mí. No me sirven así. - dijo en voz siniestra el Líder Supremo  
-Como deseé Maestro. - dijo Darth Val-An

Las compuertas se abrieron, mientras entraban cuatro de ellos. Faltaba una.  
Hable.  
-¿Dónde está Garia? - pregunto Darth Val-An  
-Ella ha desertado. - dijo Nilok Ren

El Líder Supremo no dijo una palabra, por un momento solo observo a Alekai, sus movimientos. Esperando una reacción que lo traicionara a sí mismo.  
-Presiento que la veremos pronto. Darth Val-An es su nuevo maestro. Sigan sus órdenes. Ya deben partir. Eso es todo. - concluyo el Líder Supremo.

Lastima que serán tan poco tiempo mis aprendices pensé. No pude evitar reír.

POV Eleka Ren

Observe a nuestro nuevo Maestro reírse. Era completamente diferente a Kylo Ren. Este siempre fue despiadado, todo el tiempo lleno de ira, odio. Pero Darth Val-An derrochaba una serenidad acompañada de maldad.  
Agradecía llevar el casco puesto, así él no podía ver que me sentía intimidada. Era alto, casi dos metros. Llevaba un sable de luz, que al decir verdad me sorprendió. Eran raros en su clase. Solo alguien que había estudiado sabía acerca de ellos. Estos podían aumentar el tamaño de su hoja. Su cabello era castaño y largo. Pero sus ojos eran amarillos, y alrededor el rojo que pedía quitar vidas.  
Empezamos a caminar de nuevo hacia la nave. Darth Val-An iba por otro lado con el Líder Supremo. Un ser humano de más de cien años, alto y encorvado pero fuerte a la vez. Tenía la misma característica de los ojos de nuestro Maestro. Asumía que todos eran así. Pero en unos la maldad era más grande. Su sonrisa era siniestra. Él se detuvo y observo que yo miraba hacia donde ellos. Agache mi cabeza inmediatamente. Los otros ya no estaban.  
-Acércate Eleka. - llamó el Líder Supremo a Eleka

Me arrodille ante él y me removí el casco.  
El saco su sable de luz, y la hoja roja brillaba a centímetros de mi cuello.  
-Aún tengo fe en ti. No desperdicies tu poder. Siente el Lado Oscuro. - dijo el Líder Supremo mientras tocaba la barbilla de Eleka y la hacía ver hacia su rostro

Con eso el guardo de nuevo su sable de luz y partió con nuestro maestro.  
No había ya nadie. Me quede allí sin mover un músculo. Analizando sus palabras.

-Eleka, Eleka ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió? - toco el hombro de Eleka

Mire hacia arriba y era Tenquiar, sin casco.

-Si estoy bien, vámonos. - dije evadiendo la mirada de Tenquiar

Pase de lado de él, dejándolo atrás. Tenquiar tomo mi mano y me dio vuelta, ahora tomaba mi rostro.  
-Eleka, no me mientas. Puedo ver el miedo que crece en ti. Yo también lo percibo. Es una trampa. - dijo Tenquiar bajando la cabeza  
-Pero tuve una visión de la fuerza y confiare en ella. - dijo Tenquiar mientras besaba a Eleka en la frente  
-Es hora de partir. - dijo Eleka

Caminamos los dos hacia la nave. El curso era Alsakan.

POV Rey  
-Una hora antes-

Vi caminar a Ben con Leia. Era ya casi anochecer.  
Llame a Alex y le entregue en custodia el sable de Ben.  
Alex se fue a buscar a los demás. Había mucho que hacer.

Trenan corría mientras hacía flotar las rocas a su alrededor.  
Sentía finalmente la totalidad de la felicidad, Ben pudo ver a su hijo.  
Todo podía ser mejor.  
Observe a Luke, él estaba en silencio, perdido observando el horizonte.  
Ya en unas horas anochecería.  
Trate de comunicarme con él a través de la fuerza. Lo que sentí, hizo que un escalofrío corriera por mi columna.  
Sentía un gran disturbio en la fuerza. La presencia del Lado Oscuro como nunca antes la había sentido.  
Finalmente Luke me observo a los ojos, con mirada tranquila pero llena de valor.  
Es hora Rey.  
Llame a Trenan y partí con él. Pero antes fui a buscar mi bastón. El lugar quedaba lejos de la ciudad, por eso llevaba ahí a Trenan a un lugar secreto que sólo Luke, Leia y yo conocíamos. Allí estaría a salvo Trenan.  
Era un pequeño riachuelo, que llegaba a una cueva. Dentro de esta se podía sentir la fuerza intensamente, tenia pasadizos, era fácil perderse.  
-Trenan, necesito que te quedes aquí. Me tengo que ir. Volveré por ti. Se fuerte mi vida. Te amo. - le dije a Trenan mientras lo abrazaba

Trenan me abrazo y sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Le entregue mi bastón.  
-Seré como tú. Él mejor. - dijo Trenan

Lo abrace una vez mas y partí de regreso a la base.  
Me había tardado como dos horas. Ya era de noche.  
Podía ver desde lejos el humo, y escuchar los gritos.  
Empecé a correr lo más rápido que pude. Desplegué la hoja de mi sable.  
El hangar estaba en llamas, en el cielo estaban los X-Wings batallando contra los Cazas TIE de la Primera Orden.  
En el centro de la ciudad se estrellaban unas naves a otras, o estrellaban contra los edificios.  
En el hangar los soldados de la resistencia peleaban contra los soldados imperiales.  
Empezaron a dispararme, mientras evitaba sus disparos y los redirigía hacia ellos.  
A lo largo los reconocí. Eran los Caballeros de Ren. Los que llegaron a Chandrila. Peleaban con la Orden Jedi. Solo eran cuatro de ellos.  
Alex no estaba ahí. Ni Ben.  
¿¡Ben!? Debía encontrarlo. Pero no podía abandonar a los Padawans, me necesitaban.  
Uno de los caballeros portaba un fusil, y le disparaba, ellos redirigían su ataque hacia el mismo. Pero él los evadía. Era bueno.  
El caballero lanzo una especia de bomba, hacia tres jóvenes, pero inmediatamente la levanto con la fuerza y la lanzo hacia él, mientras explotaba. Era Alex, los había salvado.  
Camine hacia él y lo abracé.  
-Ve a buscar a Ben. Necesitara tu ayuda, Luke se fue con él. Se fue hacia allá. Yo me encargo aquí. - decía Alex Trey mientras señalaba al sureste de la ciudad

-¡Nilok! - grito una voz  
-¡Pagaras por esto! - grito la voz  
-Alek. - dijo para sus adentros Alex Trey  
-Alekai, hermanito. - dijo la voz  
-¿Alex? - le pregunte  
-¡Vete! - grito Alex Trey

Lo deje, y salí corriendo hacia el sureste de la ciudad. Era el momento de Alex de enfrentarse con su destino.

POV Kylo Ren  
-Ahora-

Había presenciado la destrucción de planetas antes, destruido aldeas, ciudades. Pero nunca había sido quien la defendía.  
Luke había venido conmigo, pero en cuanto le dije que Leia estaba muriendo, fue donde ella y dijo que podía salvarla. Que regresaría.  
Estaba yo solo ante quien estuviera en la Lanzadera.  
Había sentido el llamado que aquí tenía que estar.  
Se abrió la puerta y por la rampa bajo una cara familiar.  
Darth Val-An. El favorito de la reencarnación de Darth Plagueis.

-Kylo Ren. Nos vemos de nuevo. Es bueno verte sin tu casco, así puedo ver tu miedo. - dijo Darth Val-An

Desplegué la hoja de mi sable, su color rojo resplandecía más fuerte en la noche.

Darth Val-An, sonrió en forma burlesca.  
-Siempre tan precipitado. - dijo Darth Val-An

Desplegó su sable y tomo la forma Vaapad.

Sonrío una vez más, y alzo su mano y con la fuerza me lanzo hacia el suelo. Rápidamente su hoja golpeo la mía, y se escuchaba el choque de los sables de luz. Con la fuerza tome su cuello y lo lance a un edificio cercano.  
Nadie más salía de la nave. Pero sabía que estaban allí, los podía sentir.  
Darth Val-An corrió hacia donde me encontraba, y peleábamos con nuestros sables, choque tras choque, caída tras caída. Hasta que activo que la hoja de su sable se desplegara más, arrebato mi sable de las manos.  
Lo llamaba con la fuerza, pero su golpe caería primero antes del sable en mi mano. Pero una hoja azul detuvo el golpe. Era Rey.  
Me había salvado.  
Tome mi sable y ahora éramos los dos luchando contra él.  
Él nos empujo a los dos y se acerco a la rampa. Ahora bajaba otra persona.  
Era Darth Kaia.  
Ella desplegó su sable de doble hoja, pero antes lanzo rayos de fuerza hacia Rey, pero ella los contuvo y los lanzo de regreso.  
Los evadió con su sable.  
Éramos nosotros cuatro. Era hasta la muerte esta batalla. Y tenía la mejor ventaja, tenía a Rey a mi lado. Éramos invencibles.

 _ **La historia está llegando a su fin, este es el antepenúltimo capitulo para el final. Gracias por acompañar mi historia todo este tiempo y esperar. Lamento haberme tardado tanto tiempo para subir el capitulo. Espero valga la pena. Disfruten y saludos. Deja tu review, lo agradecería mucho. - elecru**_


End file.
